Traditions
by jaekl09
Summary: The Nara clan has a betrothal tradition that no one besides the head of the clan and the Hokage are aware of...not even those betrothed. Standard disclaimer applies I don't own Naruto. LEMON WARNING
1. Prologue

Traditions – Prologue

- - - - - - - - - - - - - September, Present- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nara Shikamaru and his ANBU team had just completed an S-class mission and were on their way back to Konoha. There were no major injuries incurred during the mission, but for some reason Shikamaru felt the need to get back to Konoha as soon as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -18 years earlier (March)- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I have spoken with the patriarch of the family and he has agreed to the betrothal of his newborn daughter and the son your wife is carrying."

The man regarded his father carefully, knowing that he would have to tread lightly if he was to win the upcoming argument. "Father, I believe that it is in the best interest of the children and both clans if the betrothal tradition was to end." The man looked at his father, patiently waiting for a response that was not to come.

He was uncomfortable, it had been several months since he had brought up the betrothal tradition with his father, and there was not much time left to convince his father to discontinue the tradition. He knew that if he couldn't change his father's mind before his son was born it would be too late. He approached his father and waited, knowing his father and made his decision.

"I have made my decision, and I am sorry, but the betrothal tradition must continue. When your son is born the contract with the girl will be completed, nothing can change that. This tradition is as old as the clan itself; I am not one to change such a tradition."

The man glared at his father and took a deep breath before speaking in an attempt to control his rage. "Not the person to change it? You are the ONLY person who can change it." Before his father could answer they heard a sharp gasp coming from behind them. Turning they found his wife clutching her stomach. She looked into her husband's eyes and he knew that time had run out. As he walked to his wife to take her to the hospital he heard his father say he would gather those needed before going to the hospital himself.

- - - - - - - - -Present- - - - - - - - - -

Haruno Sakura had just finished her shift at the hospital; it hadn't been a difficult day, just very long. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more that to go home and collapse in her bed. But she couldn't, she had this…urge…to walk around Konoha. She didn't really know why but her feet were taking her in the direction of the main city gates.

- - - - - - - - - 18 years earlier- - - - - - - - - -

The man was in the hallway waiting for his wife to be situated in the birthing room. He sensed people coming down the hall and looked up to find his father leading the Yondaime Hokage carrying an infant girl; her parents were one a mission. The Hokage had a solemn expression on his face.

The Hokage spoke first, "Congratulations, fatherhood is a wonderful experience, and it will suit you well." Pausing the Hokage turned to address the current head of the clan, "If you would follow me, a room has been set up for the ceremony, it is just down the hall." The Hokage walked away but not before saying, "I know you did everything possible." He was interrupted by a scream coming from the room housing the man's wife. The Hokage's smile grew, "Go your wife needs you, besides the birth of your son is not something you want to miss." The man finally smiled and nodded before heading to his wife, leaving the Hokage continue down the hallway.

- - - - - - - - - Present- - - - - - - - - -

Just as Konoha's gates came into sight, Shikamaru increased his speed. He didn't notice the looks his fellow squad members were giving him. Even if he had he wouldn't be able to answer their unspoken question. He didn't even know the answer himself.

Sakura had reached the gates and started chatting with the two guards on duty. Their conversation had come to an end and just as she was beginning to walk away she suddenly turned to look out the gates. Coming towards her was an ANBU team with one individual member ahead of the rest. She stood there and stared the leading ANBU member, unable to tear her eyes away from him.

As Shikamaru got closer to the gate his eyes came upon a young woman, whom he recognized instantly, he would know that pink hair anywhere. As he continued to approach he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He came to a stop when he reached the gate and acknowledged the guards with a brief nod, his eyes never leaving hers. Sakura had lost count of how long she was looking into the ANBU's eyes; she hadn't even noticed that the other ANBU team members had also arrived at the gate. The ANBU team and guards on duty were quietly observing the "staring contest" going on, unsure of how to handle the unusual situation. Finally, the ANBU with a fox mask cleared his throat, "Captain, we need to report to HQ." Snapping out of his reverie Shikamaru nodded and, with great effort, turned and continued into the city towards ANBU HQ."

Sakura watched until the ANBU team was out of sight, and after saying good night to the guards finally made her way home. On her walk home she thought about what had just occurred. _I don't understand, but some how I needed to be there when he got back._ She had never looked at him that way or felt drawn to him as she did tonight. She wrote the whole situation off to being tired. Tomorrow would be soon enough to contemplate the shinobi Sabaku no Temari called pineapple head.

As Shikamaru walked out of ANBU HQ, after handing in his report he was thinking about the trip home. _I didn't understand the reason I was in such a rush to get back, but as soon as I saw her I knew why, how troublesome._ Shikamaru continued home thinking about the pink-haired kunoichi.

- - - - - - - - - 18 years ago - - - - - - - - - -

Several hours had passed by and the man was smiling at his wife while holding his newborn son. He couldn't believe it, he was a father, he was so proud of his wife. He kissed her and told her he loved her as she fell asleep, exhausted from the labor. He walked to the window to show his son Konoha, and just as he was telling him the story of how the village began he heard the door open. Turning around he saw his father walking towards him preparing to take the baby to the Hokage. The man hesitated, sending his father one last pleading look before handing the child over to him.

The man walked down the hallway to where the Hokage was waiting to begin the betrothal. Once he handed the baby boy to the Hokage he left the room. It was a long standing tradition in the clan that the only one to perform the betrothal ritual was the Hokage. This was meant to symbolize the importance of the clan to Konoha, as well as strengthen the bond between the two being betrothed. The Hokage laid the child down on the opposite side of the little girl. He set up the scrolls that will be needed – one between the children and one on each side. After the preparations he looked at the infants and gave a small, sad smile, he didn't particularly like the idea of arranged marriages. But then his eyes widened slightly at what he saw, the children's chakras were reaching for each other. He had never seen anything like it before, he smile grew as he began the betrothal jutsu – these children might just be meant for each other after all.

Well there's the end of the beginning. This is my first story so I would love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading, Jae.


	2. Discoveries

I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Traditions – Chapter 1 – Discoveries

Sakura slowly woke up from the eight blissful hours of sleep she had gotten. She stood up thinking to herself that that was the best sleep she had had in ages, and she had no idea why. As she began her morning ritual – shower, brushing teeth and hair, breakfast, et cetera – she ran through her "to do" list for the day. First, she had to go food shopping, and then she figured she would train some, and then maybe go see what the girls were up to. Perhaps they could do a girls' night out, they haven't had one in a while. Oh and she couldn't forget to go see Shikamaru…WHOA, where did that come from?

* * *

Shikamaru was woken up early by his mother, apparently she and his father had some early business to attend to and she insisted on stopping by his apartment to make sure he had returned from his mission safely. After enduring his mother's chattering and brief questions about his mission from his father, they left and Shikamaru was officially awake for the day. So, he figured since he was up, he would take a shower, eat something and then go out for some cloud watching. When Shikamaru walked outside he smiled, it was a great day to watch the clouds. He made his way to his favorite cloud watching spot and lay down. As he watched the clouds drift by occasionally he would realize that certain clouds reminded him of things. Especially that one, it looks like Sakura….troublesome.

* * *

Shizune had convinced – more like bribed (with sake) – Tsunade to organize some of the scrolls that they leave in storage. As Shizune and Tsunade looked around the storage room they had entered they realized what it was that was stored there. It was like a census room for all shinobi of Konoha. It contained birth certificates, death records, marriage licenses, and….The two medic-nins looked at each other, one of the scrolls was releasing chakra.

"Tsunade-sama, when I was in here yesterday, that," Shizune said while pointing in the direction of the scroll, "was not happening." Tsunade nodded her head and then closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she reached out with her chakra to see if she could sense whether or not the scroll was dangerous. After a minute passed her eyes shot open and she looked at Shizune, "There is no malicious intent contained within the chakra, let's see if we can find which scroll it is coming from." Nodding her head Shizune moved towards the pile of scrolls the chakra was coming from and began methodically removing and piling up the scrolls. On the other side, Tsunade just began tossing scrolls aside. Shizune tried to remind her that they were here to clean up and not make a bigger mess, but Tsunade just ignored her.

Finally, Tsunade reached in her hand and pulled out the scroll. She turned it in her hand so she could see the seal. Shizune leaned in over her shoulder so that she could see as well. There were two characters on the seal. One was the character that indicated what was contained in the scroll. Shizune recognized it as a betrothal character and sharply inhaled. Arranged marriages were not that common anymore. The second character indicated to whom the scroll belonged. Shizune did not get the chance to read it; Tsunade abruptly tucked the scroll into her belt and turned to leave the room. She paused momentarily at the door and turned to Shizune. She only said one name, "Nara Shikaku."

* * *

Sakura finished putting her groceries away and began to get ready to go train. She had been having trouble concentrating all morning, her thoughts continually drifting back to the previous night when Shikamaru and his ANBU team had returned from their mission. It had taken her twice as long to go shopping as normal because of this lack of concentration. On her way home she had decided that simply training was not going to clear her mind so she would hunt down Kakashi for a spar. As she left to begin her search for the elusive Copy Ninja her thoughts began to drift again.

Shaking her head at herself she just couldn't understand why her mind was stuck on Shikamaru. She had known him since the academy, which means she has known him for over a decade. Still she never really thought about him. His grades were just barely better than Naruto's at the academy. But then again during the first Chuunin exams he had shown what a gifted strategist he was. Still he was lazy, never putting more than the minimal amount of effort into any activity. However, since his first mission against the Akatsuki he did everything within his power to make sure no mission he led would fail.

Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped directly into the person she was looking for.

"Yo, Sakura, you awake?"

She blushed and laughed in embarrassment, "Hai, Kaka-sensei, I was actually looking for you. Would you like to spar with me?"

"Do you think you will be able to concentrate, or are you going to drift off with your head in the clouds?"

_ Clouds – Shikamaru always watches the clouds, I wonder why?_ Sakura snapped back to reality when she realized Kakashi was waving his hand in front of her face. "Hai, I think a spar is exactly what I need." _It should get my mind off of Shikamaru._

As Sakura began to walk towards the training grounds, Kakashi looked at her and shook his head before following.

* * *

Sighing, Shikamaru realized the walk he was planning on using to clear his head of any and all thoughts of the kunoichi was doing the exact opposite. Maybe he would look for Chouji to play some Shogi, it had been awhile since they played. He was wandering towards the barbeque restaurant that he was sure Chouji was when someone patted him hard on the back.

"Hey, Shikamaru, I am used to you watching the clouds but your head usually isn't in them, you alright?" Inquired his best friend.

"Yeah, I am fine; do you want to play some Shogi?"

"Sure, why not, I am not allowed to anything strenuous until tomorrow, doctor's orders."

_ I wonder if Sakura was the one to treat Chouji, she is usually the one that treats the members of the Rookie 9 when the come in injured._

"Ahem, Shikamaru, you gonna pay attention or do I actually have a chance to beat you today?"

"Not today, Chouji, all I need is something to concentrate on, and a game of Shogi is perfect."

* * *

"Neither did I, Shizune, but there is no mistaking that the Nara clan symbol is on the scroll. I need you to send for Shikaku and his wife immediately."

"Hai, Tsunade-"

"There is no need to send for me, Shizune. I am already here with my wife. I suppose you would like me to explain the scroll in your hand, Hokage-sama?"

* * *

Ok, little bit of a cliff hanger, but not too bad. Thanks to those who reviewed and put the story on alert, it made me smile. Jae 


	3. Explanations

I DON'T OWN NARUTO.

Traditions – Chapter 2 – Explanations

Tsunade looked Nara Shikaku in the eyes judging his state of mind. fter several long minutes she gestured for him as well as his wife to sit. After they were seated she proceeded to clear her desk and sit the scroll she had found in the center. She then sat down herself and waited.

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi reached the training grounds and began their usual warm-up. 

"So, Sakura, what kind of spar are we going to have today? Chakra or no chakra? Sharingan?"

Straight taijutsu – no Chakra no Sharingan. I need to get Shi- uh, my mind clear."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and was about to ask who she was talking about but didn't get the chance. Sakura had com at him at full speed. The spar had begun.

* * *

Chouji glanced at Shikamaru for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. There was no way Shikamaru was concentrating; Chouji was easily able to read his moves. 

"So what's gotten into you today? You can't seem to concentrate."

"What? Nothing, I am just trying a new strategy that's all." When Chouji didn't respond and merely looked at him Shikamaru continued. "Its main focus is protection against an ambush; in particular, it focuses on protecting Sa-, the medic-nin." Chouji just shook his head at his friend and continued the game.

* * *

After several moments of tensed silence Nara Shikaku took a breath and began to tell Tsunade what he knew about the scroll. 

"The Nara clan is one of the oldest clans in Konoha, and at the very beginning of the villages existence it made a pact with the Shodaime Hokage. The reason for this pact is that, historically, the men of the Nara clan are lazy; therefore, the only way to ensure the clan's continued prosperity is to enforce an arranged marriage for the future patriarch or current heir." Tsunade raised her eyebrows and allowed a small smirk to adorn her features. Seeing this Shikaku smirked as well. "I don't believe that is the true reason, but it is the only one I was ever told. The jutsu that formed the scroll you have as well as two others must be performed by the current Hokage. This particular scroll was created and sealed by the Yondaime."

Tsunade was slightly taken aback at this. "Shikaku, I can't believe that the Yondaime would actually have performed such a jutsu, tradition or not. He was very outspoken against betrothals and arranged marriages."

"I agree, however, my father could be quite convincing and, although the Yondaime was very forward thinking, he also respected the laws and traditions of clans. He could not convince my father to end the tradition, nor could he find a loophole to spare my son and his future bride."

Tsunade nodded her head; she knew exactly what Shikaku was saying. She then asked the question she had wanted the answer to since the scroll was discovered. "Who is your son betrothed to?"

Shikaku looked at his wife before turning to look Tsunade in the eye. "I don't know."

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi had been sparing for almost two hours before he finally pinned her to the ground signaling the end of the match. After taking several minutes to catch their breaths they took stock of the damage the match had done. Both had cuts and scrapes, some of which were very deep. There were also some large bruises from when a kick or punch made it through their defenses. 

"Well, Kakashi, I guess I could let you clean up and heal you at my house, since I was the one who wanted to spar."

"Gee, thanks."

"If you wanted you could stay for some tea as well."

"That's fine, Sakura, it's been awhile since we have spent time together."

She smiled at him and began to walk in the direction of her house. _I wonder if I should tell Kakashi about how Shikamaru has suddenly invaded my thoughts. He would be able to give me some advice. Then again he would probably go give Shikamaru his "protective father talk."_ She glanced over at Kakashi when she heard him giggle. She rolled her eyes; she should have guessed he was reading that book again.

* * *

Chouji could not believe it, he won. He had actually beaten Shikamaru at Shogi. Now he knew something was on his best friend's mind. Somewhere in the back of his mind Shikamaru knew Chouji had beaten him but his focus was elsewhere. _Maybe I should ask Chouji about Sakura. He is my best friend; he would be able to tell me what's going on. That is if I can keep his mind off of food long enough._ "Hey, Chouj-." 

"Hey, Shikamaru, Chouji, you wanna go get some ramen?"

"Sure, Naruto. You coming Shikamaru? I'll even pay since I finally beat you at Shogi."

Shikamaru shrugged.

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't know?" 

"As per the laws of our clan, the only people who are aware of the betrothal and all of the details are the patriarch of the clan at the time of the child's birth, the Hokage, and the girl's parents or guardian. The patriarch at the time Shikamaru was born was my father, as you know." Tsunade began reaching for the scroll on her desk so she could find out who the unfortunate female was but Shikaku stopped her. "Please, Hokage-sama, allow me to finish before you open the scroll."

Tsunade hesitated then withdrew her hand, motioning for Shikaku to continue.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. There are certain proprieties, if you will, that go along with this tradition. The most important being that those people I mentioned earlier are the only ones to know the full details of the agreement."

"Wait, so the two 18-year olds this directly involves have no idea?"

"Correct, Hokage-sama. All of the details, as well as their reasons, will be explained in that scroll. I respectfully ask you to wait for my wife and I to leave before you open the scroll."

Tsunade nodded not knowing what else to do. "Is there anything else?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama, I must also explain the other two scrolls."

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura reached her house without any interruptions and she went to gather her medical supplies while Kakashi went to the bathroom to clean up some. While Sakura was gathering her things she was trying to figure out the best way to approach the subject of Shikamaru with Kakashi. Ever since her parents died several years ago and Kakashi was appointed her guardian he became very protective of her. She knew he only wanted the best for her but every time she even mentioned a guy to him, he made sure they understood exactly who they had to go through in order to get to her. She sighed, maybe she would just wait a little while and se what happens. 

Kakashi was on his way towards Sakura's bathroom when he sensed strange chakra coming from what he knew to be Sakura's study. He cautiously entered the study and began to search for the where the chakra was coming from. After a few minutes of searching he found the scroll. Kakashi thought that this was odd because scrolls didn't usually give off chakra, and, also, Sakura didn't sense it when she walked in. He gently picked up the scroll and looked at the seal. His eyes widened in surprise – he hadn't seen a scroll like this in years.

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting with Chouji and Naruto at Ichiraku and really wasn't paying attention to the conversation until Naruto mentioned his pink-haired teammate. 

"I have always had a huge crush on Sakura-chan, but I guess now-a-days I am beginning to feel more like an older brother to her. And, recently, I have started to notice Hinata; she is really cute and so nice. I was thinking about asking her out on a date." Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears. Did Naruto actually finally realize Hinata loves him? It took him long enough, everyone had noticed how Hinata, well all of the kunoichi, had grown and matured. He thought maybe this was his chance to ask about Sakura. But just as he drew in a breath to talk, he sensed Ino coming around the corner.

"I am so glad I found you boys. We are going to have a get together later tonight at the new Shinobi bar that just opened. The whole Rookie 9 should be there. You guys are coming right?"

"Of course!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto and Chouji answered.

"Good it starts around 8pm. I need to go and tell Forehead-girl now. See you tonight."

* * *

Tsunade looked at Shikaku, "What do you mean two other scrolls?" 

"Along with the one scroll that is to be kept by the Hokage, there are two secondary scrolls. One resides in my home and began emitting chakra this morning. That was how I knew you would want to see me. The second scroll belongs to the family of the female that entered into the contract. That scroll would also have begun emitting chakra this morning."

"Wouldn't the fact that the scroll was emitting chakra alert the two betrothed of the situation?"

"No the only person that can sense the chakra is the parents or guardians of the two children, or now young adults. These two scrolls serve as a reminder of sorts. Because neither the bride nor groom is aware of the situation when the scrolls begin to emit chakra the parents know that the preparations for the wedding must begin."

"I don't understand. If the parents only know the very minimum about the contract and tradition how are they to prepare for the wedding? You yourself stated that you do not know who the bride is. And the laws you have mentioned forbid you from finding out. Also, if the bride and groom do not know of the wedding, how are they to arrange for the wedding kimono to be made and other important details?"

"Part of the scrolls will reveal themselves as time elapses, and will indicate exactly what needs to be done. Each family has their own responsibilities for the wedding, and the scroll outlines what they are and when they need to be done."

"When will the betrothed by told about the wedding, and what if they don't agree?"

"The scrolls will completely reveal themselves at dawn of the day of the wedding. The bride and groom will spend most of the day with their families and attend the wedding that night. They will find out who they are marrying when the actual wedding ceremony begins. The betrothed may not be happy with it, they could even refuse, but the contract on your desk is binding. Even if they do not formally marry on the given date at the ceremony, the final step of the jutsu creates a marriage license at sunset on the day of their wedding. This marriage licensed is recognized by Konoha law, the council of Elders and the Hokage. There is no way out of it."

"One last question before you go, Shikaku. When is the wedding?"

"Next year's Tanabata Festival."

"How romantic. You may go, and thank you for coming, I wish you luck." Tsunade watched as Shikaku and his wife stood, bowed and then exited her office. After letting everything she had just heard sink in, she reached forward and opened the scroll sitting on her desk. Skimming over the "details" she found what she was looking for at the bottom of the scroll.

"Shizune!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"I need you to do three things for me. One – find Hatake Kakashi and get him here as soon as possible. Two – get me the biggest bottle of sake you can find, actually make that two I think Kakashi might need some as well. Third – find the name of the best tailor in Konoha and make an appointment, we need to have a kimono made."

Shizune bowed and exited to begin her tasks. Tsunade just looked back down at the scroll.

* * *

Well that's about it for the background information. From now on the story will focus mostly on Shikamaru and Sakura. It may take a little longer for chapters to come out, but not too long I promise, I hate waiting for new ones too. Thanks to all of those who put the story on alert and reviewed. You guys rock. Jae 


	4. Sake and Friends

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions – Chapter 3 – Sake and Friends

"Hey, Forehead, are you home?"

"In the kitchen, Ino-Pig, what do you want?"

"What are you doing in the kitchen?" Ino asked as she walked in.

"I am making tea for Kakashi-sensei and myself, would you like some?"

"No, I don't have time and neither do you."

"What do you mean? I have nothing to do later."

"Oh, yes you do. The Rookie 9 is getting together tonight and we have to get ready. So let's go."

"Wait, Ino I can't just leave Kakashi-sensei is here and I already invited him over for tea. Besides I have something I really need to talk to him about." As Sakura finished talking a light blush spread across her face. Ino watched this happen and was about to say something…

"Yo, Sakura thanks for the offer but I just remembered I have to go see the Hokage. Ja ne."

"Well, that takes are of that problem. Now come on, Sakura, I have this outfit that would look great on you." Ino said as she drug Sakura out of her house.

* * *

Shikamaru sat watching Chouji and Naruto eat more ramen. He was thinking about later when he heard Lee coming down the road. 

"If I can't finish my bowl of ramen before Neji, I shall eat 100 more bowls!!!!!!!" Declared the taijutsu expert. Neji just continued to walk into the ramen stand while Tenten rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Hello, other youthful ramen heaters. How are you on this glorious day?"

"We're good, Lee. Just finishing up so we can get ready for tonight. Are you guys going?"

"Where?"

"The whole Rookie 9 is going to the new shinobi bar. Team Gai should come as well."

"We will most definitely be there. And tonight I will win my beautiful cherry blossom's heart!" Shikamaru snapped back to reality when he heard this. _There is no way Sakura would ever fall for Lee. She is too "normal". _Lost in his thoughts Shikamaru didn't see Chouji and Naruto stand.

"Hey, Shikamaru, let's go, I need a new outfit for tonight if I am going to impress Hinata."

Neji stood up and glaring at Naruto and asked, "And why would you want to impress Hinata?"

Not fazed in the least, Naruto responded, "Because I am going to ask her out tonight." As the three of them left to go to the shopping district Shikamaru was thinking maybe he could use a new outfit too.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama, here is the sake you requested and I made an appointment at the tailor's for tomorrow morning. Hatake-san is –" 

"Right behind you." Kakashi said as several green leaves fell to the ground. Shizune rolled her eyes as she left the office. _Why do I even bother?_

"Have a seat Kakashi. How was your day?" Tsunade asked while pouring the sake. Kakashi calmly sat down in one of the chairs and pulled out the scroll from his pocket. He reached out and set the scroll down next to the one on the Hokage's desk.

"Well, I see you have been to see Sakura today. That at least saves me and you, the trouble of having to get this scroll. Now, considering you are an intelligent man, tell me how much you've figured out."

"Well, I will begin by telling you that this scroll was emitting chakra that only I could sense, being as Sakura didn't react to it at all. Secondly, I know what both symbols on the scroll mean I just never expected to see them together. I wasn't aware that the Nara clan even considered arranged marriages."

"Neither was I until Nara Shikaku explained everything to me today. Apparently, it is the exact opposite – all marriages in the Nara clan are arranged, at birth." Tsunade watched Kakashi carefully for a reaction. _Hmmm, apparently he hasn't put everything together yet. _"Before I tell you any more read the scroll you found today."

* * *

"I don't know, Ino. This outfit is just not me." 

"Oh, come on, Sakura. All anyone ever sees you in is your training clothes or shinobi uniform. How do you expect to catch a man like that? You worked hard for years to be as good of a shinobi as you are, why not use that to your advantage. You've got one of the best bodies in Konoha; why not flaunt it for once?"

"First off, Ino-pig, I am not trying to catch a man as you so eloquently put it. I've tried that before and it doesn't work. Besides if I do find a guy worthy of dating it will be because he finds other attributes like my personality attractive not just my body."

"You know, Sakura, you sound like lazy-ass."

* * *

"Come on, Naruto, it cannot possibly take this long to choose a shirt and matching pair of slacks." 

"I know, man, but I just want everything perfect, other wise she might not say yes."

"Chouji's right, Naruto, just pick something that matches. Besides I don't think your clothing will make or break Hinata's decision. If she agrees to go out with you it will be because, for some unknown reason, she finds your personality attractive."

"Wow, Shikamaru, you sound like Sakura-chan."

* * *

Kakashi's eyes meet Tsunade's. He couldn't believe what he'd just read. As he started to stand, Tsunade stopped him. "Kakashi, you need to hear some other things before I can let you go." 

"But I need to check on Sakura, there is no way she knows about this. If someone lets it slip she won't take it will."

"I am aware of how she would react, Kakashi, but no one will tell her. No one besides you and I know." Tsunade watches as Kakashi wrestles with his need to protect her and his trust of Tsunade, her second mother. Before he sits he squats and bites his thumb.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." A puff of smoke cleared and there sits Pakkun. "What do you need, Kakashi?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Sakura, Pakkun. Don't let her know you are there and let me know if she is upset in any way."

"Okay." And then he disappeared.

"Now, Hokage-sama, please explain what you mean by non one but you and I know."

* * *

Ino and Sakura were approaching the new bar when Hinata joined them. Walking towards them was Naruto, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Hinata and Sakura were chatting when Ino saw the guys coming. 

"Chouji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ino shouted as she ran forward to greet her boyfriend. Hinata and Sakura looked up when she shouted.

"H-h-hello, N-Naruto-kun, how are you?"

"I am good Hinata, would you like me to walk you inside?" Hinata smiled and turned bright red, but shook her head and walked into the bar next to Naruto.

This left Sakura and Shikamaru to walk into the bar together. They both look at each other not really sure what to do now that the person occupying their thoughts was directly in front of them. Luckily, Shikamaru sensed Lee just before he could start declaring his undying love. So he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist and led her into the bar. The dim lights inside hid their blushes from each other and everyone else.

* * *

Ok, so not as long as the others but I needed to cut it off here because it was the best spot. Thanks for reviews and all the alerts. Jae 


	5. Drunken Fist?

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions – Chapter 4 – Drunken Fist?

Kakashi sat there staring at Tsunade, a look of pure astonishment on his face. He could not believe what he had just heard._ How could Sakura's parents do this to her? How am I supposed to get through the next few months? I know by the way Sakura was acting earlier that she had found another boy. _(Kakashi refused to call any of her suitors men – none of them deserved it). _But most importantly how am I supposed to size up Shikamaru and get it through his head that if he hurts her in any way he was dead without alerting him or Sakura that something was up. After all they are both intelligent shinobi._

Tsunade watched in amusement as the reactions passed through Kakashi's eye. She waited, patiently refilling his sake dish each time he emptied it, and of course drinking her fair share as well. Once Kakashi had his face back to its bored expression she decided it was time to begin planning.

"So, what does that scroll tell us we need to do in order to prepare for the upcoming nuptials? After all, you are her "parent" now. Although I am graciously offering my assistance in the matter." The look of utter horror plastered on Kakashi's face had Tsunade laughing out loud as she poured more sake.

* * *

Too stunned by the sudden presence of Shikamaru's arm around her, Sakura allowed him to guide her into the bar. Once inside they stopped and blinked, allowing their eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Immediately their senses were assaulted with all sorts of sounds, sights and smells. A bit intimidated by everything that was going on Sakura unconsciously leaned closer to Shikamaru.

The feeling of Sakura's body coming into contact with his entire side jolted Shikamaru from the mesmerizing chaos of the room in front of him. It just computed in his brain what he had done. _Oh my kami, I can't believe I just wrapped my arm around Sakura. Although it did save her from one of Lee's youthful confessions of love. I have never realized how tiny she was. _ Looking at her Shikamaru realized that the top of her head barely reached his shoulder and he could probably circle her entire waist with both hands. He some how completely missed her petite physical attributes, probably due to the fact that her reputation was anything but petite. Being the apprentice to the legendary sannin, Tsunade, had bestowed upon her monstrous strength and unsurpassed skills as a medic. _How had I missed this? She's intelligent, talented, _

"Umm, Shikamaru, do you think we could go and sit now?" Sakura all but whispered. Shikamaru mentally shook his head trying to break free from his musings. Belatedly he realized that he was holding Sakura prisoner by his arm. He immediately released her and nodded his head.

They couldn't see the faces of the other members of the Rookie 9 and Team Gai who had all found a large table in the back of the bar. The looks on their faces ranged from mildly surprised (Tenten, Chouji, and Hinata), to shocked (Ino and Kiba), to angry (Naruto), to tearful (Lee), and stoic (everyone else). They all looked around at each other to see if anyone knew when Shikamaru and Sakura had started dating, but no one had a clue. The table grew silent as the two approached it to sit down. If either of them thought it was odd they didn't show it. Ino broke the silence.

"I can't believe neither of you told me. How long has this been going on? How serious is it? How have you kept it hidden?" As Ino continued to ramble random questions, Sakura and Shikamaru looked around at the rest of the table's occupants. They were trying to figure out what Ino was talking about. Finally, Sakura asked Hinata and Shikamaru asked Chouji. When they heard the explanation they both turned to Ino.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

* * *

Kakashi sputtered, "P-p-plan the wedding?"

"Yes, of course, Kakashi. It isn't like Sakura can plan it. I told you that according to the laws of the Nara clan, she won't find out about the wedding until that day. And there is no way she can do it in less than 24 hours. Now, Shikaku had said that the scroll will tell the bride's family, in this case you and me, exactly what we are responsible for. So what does it say?"

Kakashi gulped down more sake and prepared himself for a night of wedding planning. The only thing keeping him from just disappearing was the little voice in the back of his head listing the various ways he can torture Shikamaru in the upcoming months.

"Well, Hokage-sama, the only things listed in the scroll is the wedding kimono and flowers. It says that the flowers should be ordered and set to be delivered at noon on the day of the wedding. It also says that the address cannot be given to the shop owner until that morning. It says to use the Yamanaka Flower Shop they will understand and comply."

"Well that seems simple enough. All we have to do is tell the Yamanaka's Sakura's favorite flower and ask them to do a wedding arrangement centered on it. So, Kakashi, what's her favorite flower?"

* * *

Shikamaru was the first to recover. "Ino, what do you mean our relationship. Sakura and I are not in a relationship."

"Shikamaru is right, Ino. He just caught me when someone nearly knocked me over. Nothing more than that." Sakura quickly added hoping she hid her disappointment, and missing Shikamaru's slight change in posture indicating his.

Everyone at the table seemed to accept their reason, although Ino still had a somewhat skeptical look on her face. So the get together continued as people caught up with the gossip and told stories from their latest missions. The entire time Shikamaru and Sakura studiously avoided looking at, talking to, or touching each other. This was rather difficult, seeing as they were sitting next to each other at a very crowded table. About three hours later the group had consumed a good deal of alcohol and someone decided to clear some tables to make a dance floor. Then it happened – Naruto asked Hinata to dance and she said yes.

* * *

Kakashi stared blankly at Tsunade like she had just asked him to figure out how to time travel. He finally blinked several times and said, "Roses?"

Tsunade sighed; this may not be as simple as she though. Taking out a mission scroll and pen she began to write while talking.

"For your information, Kakashi, Sakura doesn't like roses she thinks they are overdone." **Goal #1: Discover Sakura's favorite flowers.** "Now, since we can't do much else until we figure out her favorite flower we will turn our attention to the kimono. I had Shizune make an appointment at the tailor's tomorrow so we won't have many details until then. But I think it is safe to say we will need to somehow get Sakura to the tailor's for measurements. Also it would be nice to know if she favors any particular embroidery pattern for the uchikake."

Tsunade looked up from writing to see a look she would have bet money would never grace the features of Hatake Kakashi. Stifling a laugh Tsunade poured more sake.

"Kakashi, did you hear anything I just said?"

"Measurements? Embroidery patterns?"

_ Yep, I was right definitely not as easy as I thought. _ Tsunade thought as she continued to fill out the mission scroll. **Goal #2: Get Sakura to tailor's for measurements. Goal #3: Decide on an embroidery pattern. Goal #4: Get through the wedding day with out major damages to buildings, valuables or any persons involved. Special Addendum: Haruno Sakura and Nara Shikamaru (added as an after thought) must, at all costs, remain unawares of any and all details of this mission. Signed, Tsunade, Godaime Hokage of Konoha, Hidden Village of the Leaves.** Satisfied she handed the scroll to Kakashi.

* * *

Sakura smiled brightly as she watched Naruto and Hinata make their way to the dance floor. She couldn't believe Hinata managed not to faint when Naruto placed his hands on her waist. Shikamaru had seen Sakura smile and realized that it could light up a room. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the scowl on Hyuuga Neji's face and quickly recognized the situation as volatile. As Neji stood to go and "rescue" his cousin Shikamaru tapped Sakura on the shoulder to let her know. She turned and looked directly into his eyes. She had never realized how deep his brown eyes were until right now. Oh and when she first saw him earlier tonight she was totally taken aback. She never really saw him in casual clothes, but had quickly decided that he should where them more often. Before she could get any deeper into her musings a loud crash brought her back to reality.

She quickly broke from Shikamaru's gaze and focused on the two shinobi now facing off on the dance floor. Neji was glaring at Naruto who had Hinata tucked behind him protecting her from her cousin. Sakura shook her head and began to stand to break up the fight.

"No, my beautiful cherry blossom, you are not dressed properly. Allow me, the beautiful Green Beast of Konoha, to separate the two misguided youths." Everyone in the bar stopped and stared as Lee ran to the dance floor.

"Oh no, Ino did you finish the sake?"

"No, Tenten, why?"

"Because neither did I, and the only other person sitting down here was Lee." At this everyone turned to the dance floor just in time to see Neji and Naruto try o dodge Lee's Drunken Fist Technique. Sakura heard people shouting and scrambling for cover as things went flying. Not really paying attention to that she stood up to begin to make her way to the dance floor, but she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned to see Shikamaru shaking his head "no" at her, and she was about to pull away when a loud shriek made them both look toward the fight.

* * *

Kakashi had just left the Hokage Tower and began wandering rather drunkenly towards his apartment. _How am I supposed to complete this mission? I have never doubted my abilities to complete a mission given to me, but I am not sure about this one. Besides I have other things to do. I may not be able to have my talk with Shikamaru but that doesn't mean I can't torture him a little. And after the wedding I am sure as hell going to give Shikaku a piece of my mind about this little tradition. Now on to the tort…What the hell? _ Kakashi thought as he ducked and rolled away from what appeared to be a flying bar stool. As he came to a stop in a crouch he turned and came eye to eye with...

"Pakkun, where's Sakura?"

* * *

Tsunade had just finished the last of the sake and was getting ready to leave for the evening when a frazzled Shizune ran into her office.

"Tsunade-sama, there's a fight at the new shinobi bar. It is being torn apart." Tsunade sobered up (well almost) at this news. _I haven't even been there yet, there is no way I am letting some low level ninja destroy it_.

"Shizune get a squad of ANBU and meet me at the bar." Tsunade shouted before she teleported to the front of the bar. Before she had even gotten her bearings she was almost run over by Kakashi? When she realized this she turned and ran into the bar only to be stopped by the sight she saw.

Neji and Naruto had completely forgotten about their fight and turned their attention to trying to subdue Lee. The shriek that had gained Sakura and Shikamaru's attention was Hinata as she got hit with some sort of flying debris. Sakura and Shikamaru looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. Sakura stood and began to slowly make her way towards Lee breaking anything coming at her with her chakra enhanced fist. Shikamaru was directly behind her preparing his Kagemane no jutsu to use against Lee. When they were close enough Shikamaru gave Sakura the signal and she stepped aside allowing Shikamaru a direct line of vision to Lee. As Shikamaru was capturing Lee, Sakura had worked her way behind him and, at the first opportunity, hit Lee's pressure points.

No one moved for several seconds. Tsunade and Kakashi looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

Well – got it done. I know Kakashi was a bit OOC but remember he was drinking with Tsunade all night. Anyway, thanks again for the reviews and alerts they are wonderful, Jae. 


	6. Punishment?

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions – Chapter 5 – Punishment?

Shizune walked into what she would later deem a very humorous scene. The first thing that drew her attention was the sound of hysterical laughter; the second the state of the bar. The third was the five individuals standing in the middle of the room.

Once she finished her initial assessment of the situation she turned her attention to the direction of the hysterical laughter. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. There was Tsunade and Kakashi trying their hardest to stay standing, but not even attempting to stop laughing. Shizune debated for several moments whether or not to try and speak to them. She then remembered the empty bottles of sake and decided to leave them be.

Then she turned to the four standing in the center of the destruction. She knew she had counted five and she began to look around for the missing head of pink hair. She found her on the edge of what appeared to have once been a dance floor tending to an injured Hinata. She quickly motioned for the ANBU to go to the four males as she herself when to Sakura and Hinata.

"Sakura, what happened?"

Sakura looked up from healing Hinata, "Long or short?"

"Short."

"Neji got mad when Naruto danced with Hinata, and tried to break them up. Lee decided he would stop them, and while everyone was distracted managed to drink some sake. Neji and Naruto weren't having any luck stopping Lee, so Shikamaru and I stepped in to stop him. Hinata was caught in the crossfire."

"Shizune nodded and turned her attention to the four shinobi currently surrounded by four ANBU. By the way they were standing everything fit Sakura's story. Shikamaru was currently standing over an unconscious Lee who was positioned between two very unhappy shinobi, Naruto and Neji. All looked unharmed. Ignoring everyone, Shizune walked directly to the unconscious Lee. After examining him she was about to wake him when Neji stopped her.

"Shizune-san, for everyone's safety please either removes the alcohol from Lee's system or leaves him unconscious." Shizune considered this for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. You," she said pointing to an ANBU, "Take him to the hospital he can sleep it off there. You, please escort the two Hyuugas back to their home."

"No, I want to walk Hinata home." Naruto interjected. After seeing the scowl on Neji's face Shizune quickly came up with a solution. Gesturing to a third ANBU she said, "Walk Naruto home by way of the Hyuuga Estate." Turning to address Naruto and Neji, "I expect no more trouble from either of you tonight or your punishment will be increased. The Hokage will send a summons for you." Looking over at Sakura and Hinata she noticed that Hinata was standing and ready to leave. "You three may go."

Sakura bid them goodnight before she walked over to where Shizune, Shikamaru and the final ANBU were standing. Before Shizune could give her final instructions for the evening Tsunade interrupted her.

"Thank you, Shizune, I will take it from here." Addressing the final ANBU member she told him to take Kakashi home.

"Shizune, be sure to send a summons to the four you have already dismissed for 10 am tomorrow morning. Sakura and Shikamaru, you two will also meet me at that time. You are dismissed."

Shizune waited until everyone was gone before speaking. "Tsunade-sama, Sakura and Shikamaru were not at fault, they actually prevented more from occurring."

"I know Shizune."

Shizune did not like the gleam in her mentor's eyes.

* * *

Hinata was walking between the two ANBU who were flanked on either side by Naruto and Neji. They walked for a little while in an uncomfortable silence until Naruto spoke.

"Hinata are you alright? Did Sakura heal you?"

"H-h-hai, Naruto-kun. She healed me perfectly."

"I am glad. She is definitely one of the best medical shinobi."

"That is not all Haruno-san does well." Neji finally decided to comment.

"Hyuuga what are you implying?" Naruto ground out between clenched teeth.

"Calm down Naruto-kun, I am sure Neji-ni-san didn't bean anything bad. Right?"

"Not at all, Hinata-sama. I was merely commenting on the flawless execution of her and Shikamaru's plan. Especially since they did not communicate with words. I was very impressed."

Naruto was looking thoughtful before nodding his head in agreement.

"Hinata, who also agreed, said "They do seem very in tune with each other."

* * *

Shikamaru and Sakura remained quiet as they exited the bar, neither really sure what to say. Silently, Shikamaru turned and began to slowly walk in the direction of Sakura's home, which was the opposite of his. Smiling, realizing what he was doing, Sakura quickly caught up and fell into step next to him. They continued in comfortable silence until they reached Sakura's help.

"Thank you for walking me home, Shikamaru."

"You are welcome, Sakura. You, uh, were good tonight. I mean in subduing Lee." He quickly finished a light blush tinting his cheeks.

Sakura smiled softly. "I couldn't have done it without you. Goodnight, Shika."

"Goodnight, Kura." Shikamaru waited until Sakura locked her front door before heading in the direction of his home, smiling.

* * *

The next morning Tsunade needed to speak with tow people before handing out the "punishments". BANG, BANG, BANG. And the first had just arrived.

"Come in, Hyuuga-san."

"Good morning, Hokage-sama. May I presume that you have summoned me to speak about the incident that occurred last evening?"

"Yes, you may. I have thought about the situation and decided on the punishments. However, I need your cooperation."

"Of course."

"Good. Now, as I understand it, Neji's job is to protect you daughter, Hinata, correct?"

"Yes, that is his duty."

"Then, as I see it, Neji was merely performing his duty, albeit to the extreme. So I, therefore, find it difficult to hand down any extreme punishment. There is, however, the manner of the damages to the bar. So, Neji will, along with Lee, will be assigned a D-rank mission to repair any and all damages to the bar."

"I also find that a suitable punishment. However, may I ask how the remaining shinobi will be punished? I fail to understand why you needed my permission for Neji's punishment."

"Astute as ever, Hiashi. I have a project that needs to be done and the remaining shinobi will complete it. The project involves the hospital, in particular medicinal herbs, which is where Sakura and Shikamaru become involved." Hiashi nodded, he knew from Hinata and Neji that Shikamaru and Sakura were the ones who stepped in and ended the fight. He had really not expected them to be punished. Tsunade continued after seeing him nod.

"I am also aware that your daughter, Hinata, is interested in and has a talent for healing herbs. So considering her passive role in last night's incident I felt having her forgo missions for the length of this project was appropriate. Finally, anytime Naruto needs to give up missions for any length of time is a punishment."

"I see, you need my permission for the heir of the clan, Hinata, to be without a clan guard for the length of this project."

"Exactly. Now, in addition, Hatake Kakashi will be in the village on a separate mission, but has agreed to "oversee" the entire project." Tsunade had finished and was awaiting Hiashi's reply. She could not find a flaw in the plan.

"I agree to your terms, Hokage-sama. Thank you for keeping me informed." Hiashi bowed and left.

* * *

Ichiraku ramen stand was unusually quiet this morning, but no less crowded. Everyone's head hurt, and our favorite medic-nin hadn't arrived yet. Naruto sat slowly working his way through his breakfast, while Neji sat between him and Hinata his frown a bit deeper than usual. Lee, the worst of the bunch, was lacking his youthful energy and could barely push past the pain to lift his head to take a sip of water. This was the scene Sakura and Shikamaru saw as they approached the ramen stand.

The group had decided to meet here for breakfast before going to the Hokage Tower. The biggest reason was to allow Sakura to take care of their headaches. The second was to fill in the missing or fuzzy details. Shikamaru and Sakura smiled at each other before walking in, this was going to be fun. They had decided to prolong their friend's agony for the stunt they pulled last night.

* * *

Tsunade kept herself busy by shuffling papers on her desk while she waited for Nara Shikaku. She had to make sure he did not suspect anything related to the wedding. She had worked out the details with Shizune and gone over them several times in her head. She took a deep breath and schooled her features not revealing anything. Here it goes.

"Good morning, Shikaku. Please come in and sit. I believe it is time to begin the project we have been discussing."

"I agree, Hokage-sama. Who will be involved?"

"Well, I am sure you heard about the incident at the new bar last night." Shikaku nodded. "Good, that will save some time. There are four shinobi that although not directly responsible, were present during the destruction of the bar. Two of those being your son and my apprentice. Therefore, as "punishment" I propose that rather than missions these two be in charge of the project. It will give Shikamaru a chance to become completely familiar with the multitude of responsibilities of the Nara clan to Konoha. Also it will give Sakura the final experience she needs before I appoint her head of the pharmacology department at the hospital."

Shikaku sat thoughtful for several minutes. He agreed with the Hokage's reasons. Besides it would keep Shikamaru in the village and out of danger in the time prior to the wedding. It would also create a good working relationship between Shikamaru and Sakura, which, if Tsunade followed through with her plans for Sakura's future, would be very important.

"I agree with the arrangement."

"Good. I will also let you know that Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata will participate in the project. As well as Hatake Kakashi, who will oversee the entire project."

* * *

"Please, Sakura-chan. Can't you just make the headache go away? I can't concentrate on my ramen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…."

"Naruto, if you don't stop whining Sakura will have to heal more than your head."

"You deserve every ache and pain for what you did last night. All of you. Sakura and I also were summoned for this "hearing" at 10 am."

"But my cherry blossom didn't do anything wrong. Nor did you Shikamaru."

"We are well aware of that, Lee, but Tsunade herself requested our presence."

* * *

Tsunade turned to the man sitting in the window with his nose stuck in an orange book. "I think this arrangement will be quite beneficial, don't you?"

"I agree this arrangement will make it much easier for me to complete part of that mission. However, I fail to see how this will help us get there to the tailor's for measurements."

"I know, but I just received a scroll from the Kazekage that could help solve that problem." Before she could elaborate further Kotetsu appeared before them to announce the arrival of the six teenagers. Tsunade nodded her head before allowing a wicked smile to cross her features.

"Good morning, please sit so we can begin the discussion."

The six shinobi bowed and then took their seats. Tsunade waited patiently wanting them to suffer as much as possible. She then began to tell each one of their punishments. At the end of the meeting Neji and Lee were resigned, they realized they deserved their punishment and were actually quite glad to have escaped with just that. Hinata was grateful and even a little excited to work with both Sakura and Shikamaru. Sakura and Shikamaru were both relieved that they weren't getting punished and left to begin to discuss the finer points of the project they were to undertake. Naruto on the other hand, well his response was heard throughout Konoha.

"NO MISSIONS, BAA-CHAN THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Wow, I think that's the longest one yet. Hopefully you can see where I am headed with this, if not it will be a surprise. I love the reviews and alerts thanks, Jae 


	7. Rumors and Meddling

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions – Chapter 6 – Rumors and Meddling

The first few weeks of the project went really well. Shikamaru and Sakura could be seen together almost every day, either at the hospital or somewhere near the Nara clan home. Rumors were slowly beginning to circulate about how close the two were. Even Naruto and Hinata, who were with them nearly every day, were beginning to believe the rumors.

Before breakfast Shikaku talked with his wife. They were worried about the rumors about Shikamaru's relationship with Sakura. He had really never shown any interest in a girl. There was that thing with Temari but that turned out to be nothing. This thing with Sakura could be troublesome, seeing as there is less than six months before the festival and the wedding. They came to a conclusion. He needed to be talked to. So Shikaku ambushed him at breakfast.

"Good morning, son, here is breakfast. What do you have planned for today?"

Shikamaru eyed his father; he never talked this much at breakfast.

"Sakura and I have just about finished prepping the area in the hospital where the pharmacology department will be housed. Today we were going to go over the final layout before beginning to move in the various supplies."

"It sounds like the project is going well. Do you get along with Sakura?"

_So that's what this is about – grandkids._

"Yes, I get along very well with Sakura. She is very intelligent, I find I can hold a conversation with her and not have to take the time to explain everything. She is also a very talented kunoichi, not to mention a very attractive young woman." Satisfied that he had answered his father's question he got up and left to start his day. He could have sworn he heard his father apologize, but he just shrugged it off.

* * *

"Naruto, for the hundredth time, I am not dating Shikamaru."

"But Sakura-chan, you are always with him. Right, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto lets leave Sakura alone, her personal life is none of our business. Besides I think it would be easier to get information from Shikamaru. All we need to do is corner him."

"If you two get anywhere near Shikamaru with the intent of forcing information out of him or attempt to threaten him Tsunade will need to find you replacements because I will knock the two of you into next year." After observing the looks on Kakashi's and Naruto's faces, she was satisfied they would leave Shikamaru alone. She also decided to have a little fun.

"Besides, I don't know what the big deal with Shikamaru is. He is a really nice guy. He is a brilliant strategist, and a really good conversationalist. Not to mention very attractive." Sakura nearly laughed out loud when both men stopped walking and their jaws hit the ground. Naruto began to walk again while Kakashi lagged behind presumably still in shock. In reality he didn't want Naruto to see him smiling.

* * *

Just before breaking for lunch an ANBU arrived in the empty area where the five shinobi had been working. He had a summons from Tsunade; the five were to immediately report to her office. Naruto automatically assumed it was because she had a mission that only he could complete. He took off towards the Hokage Tower dragging Hinata with him. The other three chose a more leisurely pace.

Once all five were standing in front of Tsunade's desk she told them there assignment. The Kazekage's brother, Kankuro, was getting married and it was required that Konoha send representatives to attend the three day long festival to be held in honor of the union.

"I am impressed with what you have been able to accomplish so far that I have decided to send the five of you as Konoha's representatives."

"Alright, we get to see Gaara and party!"

"Naruto please don't get too far ahead of yourself. Remember you will be the representatives of Konoha and as such you are required to act with a certain sense of decorum." Naruto frowned/pouted. "That does not mean you cannot enjoy the festival, but do not go overboard. Hinata, I am depending on you to keep him in line. Therefore, he will be going as your escort and Shikamaru will go as Sakura's. Kakashi you will be going as their guard and chaperone, seeing as none of them are married or courting."

"N-n-Naruto-kun, I am glad we get to go together."

"Me too, Hinata-chan." Hinata turned bright red when Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist. Sakura smiled and used her hip to bump Shikamaru so he would notice. He smiled and bumped her back. It did not escape the notice of the two oldest shinobi in the room that their hips remained touching.

"Good, I am glad everyone's happy. The festival begins in three and a half weeks. That does not give us much time to get you prepared. For the first two days your regular formal wear will suffice. However, on the third day it will not. I have made appointments for the five of you at the tailor's this afternoon. He will outfit you appropriately and the garments will be ready the morning you depart. Any questions?"

"Tsunade-shishou, as the representatives from Konoha are there any specific duties required of us?"

"I am glad you asked, because there is one. After the bride and groom dance for the first time the official representatives from each of the allies are required to join them for a dance." Tsunade barely suppressed a grin as Naruto's mouth hung open, Hinata turned an even brighter shade of red, and Shikamaru raised his eyebrows.

"Now, you are dismissed. Please go directly to the tailor's for your measurements. You will be leaving in three weeks."

* * *

Sakura and Hinata were sitting in a small tea house waiting for Ino and Tenten so they could eat lunch. They would leave for Suna tomorrow morning, so they decided to have lunch together before leaving.

"Sakura-san, do you think Naruto-kun really likes me? I mean in the same way I like him."

"Hinata, how many times have I told you to drop the suffix? And, yes, I think Naruto may be slowly pulling his head out of his ass. He is definitely starting to notice you. He even gets nervous around you now, that's a good sign."

"Really, I hope so. So, Sakura, you and Shikamaru are really getting along well during this project. What do you think of him?"

"Well, at least you didn't ask if we were together. For his reputation as being lazy, he actually gets a lot of work done. He is very intelligent and only puts "effort" into things when he is sure it will work. He thinks before he acts, I really like that about him."

"The exact opposite of Naruto."

"Exactly, at least I won't have to worry about competition from you." Sakura and Hinata began to laugh.

"Now, Forehead, what won't Hinata be competing with you for?"

* * *

The boys decided to have a battle royal before Naruto and Shikamaru left for Suna. So in a clearing Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Shino, Chouji, and Kiba with Akamaru were all waiting to begin.

"Okay, here are the rules. This is a last man standing battle royal. No deadly jutsu (looking at Naruto). It is every man for himself, although partnering is allowed. A person is eliminated when he is knocked unconscious, forced to admit defeat, or put in a position where the next move is deadly. Any questions?"

"None. Alright, ready, set,…"

"Kakashi, my eternal rival, look at these youthful shinobi ready to test their skill against each other. We should join." (Nice guy pose)

"I don't think that's a good idea Gai-sensei."

"Yeah, you two have too much battle experience, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Yosh, I think it would be youthful."

"Were you guys talking?" Kakashi finally looked up from his book. Gai and Lee were bright red with steam coming out of their ears.

_This is a troublesome development._

"Um, Gai-senpai, maybe you and Kakashi could be the neutral judges in case anything comes up."

"Great idea, Shikamaru. We shall be the judges."

Kakashi leapt up and found a branch he deemed "safe". He opened his book to hide his smirk.

* * *

"Didn't you hear, Ino, Sakura is going to the Suna wedding festival. In fact, the rumor is that Shikamaru bought a ring." Sakura choked on her tea and Ino's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?"

"Tenten, where did you hear that. Shikamaru and Sakura have been working on a project I don't think they have even gone on a date."

"Thank you, Hinata."

"Then again, you and Shikamaru do get along very well, and I think you would make a wonderful couple."

"Yeah and think of how intelligent your kids would be." Sakura choked on more tea and Ino still hadn't recovered.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Shikamaru stayed off to the side, silently observing the other shinobi fighting. In his head he was analyzing and reanalyzing their movements. He gradually began to form several plans. Each having the same main components – chakra conservation and efficiency. Once he decided on the least troublesome plan, he began to put it into effect.

Just as he began to move towards his first "victim" a multitude of kunai and shuriken came flying at him. He was forced to retreat and reanalyze. _Where did those weapons come from, no one was near me._

Each time Shikamaru began to make a move more weapons came flying out of no where. He got into his strategizing position and after a moments thought realized that there was only one possible culprit. That person was Kakashi. _But why would he do that? I haven't given him a reason, unless…Sakura!_

"I AM NOT DATING SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Sakura sat there in absolute shock. Her best girlfriends were sitting here talking about the advantages of her dating, no marrying, Shikamaru. If she could admit to herself, but she won't, she was attracted to him and in more than a physical way. And from what she was hearing from her friends there really was no downside to this union.

"You are right, Tenten, their kids would be absolute geniuses and probably lead the next generation of shinobi. But I cannot believe he would actually get off is lazy-ass and buy a ring. He would find that too troublesome. He would probably just wait for Sakura to ask."

"Yeah, you are probably right, Ino, none of the guys in our generation have the balls to actually approach us."

"Ano, Tenten,Ino, Naruto did ask me to dance the other night."

"True, Hinata, but you've loved him for at least ten years. If it takes them all that long we will be too old to have kids."

Sakura had not participated in the conversation at all. She was too lost in thought. Ever since her friends had mentioned her marrying Shikamaru and having a family all sorts of scenarios were running through her head. The first was a marriage proposal (sunset and Sakura trees in full bloom). The next was the actual wedding (another sunset and all friends and family present). Finally, she saw their children – some lazy, some excitable, some had spiky pink hair, some smooth black, and all were geniuses.

She was so lost in her musings she didn't hear her friends stop talking. Nor did she see them smirk. Ino and Tenten immediately turned to Hinata; intent on having her put their matchmaking scheme into effect while they were in Suna.

* * *

If you thought the battle royal was chaotic, it in no way compared to the situation after Shikamaru made his declaration.

"Of course, my beautiful cherry blossom is saving herself for me."

"If you aren't does that mean she is still fair game?"

But louder than everyone was Naruto's shout of "It better not be because she isn't good enough for you Shikamaru."

Suddenly Shikamaru found himself surrounded by some angry and some excited shinobi all waiting for his answer. _This is what I get for acting before I speak. Damn it, why does my brain function shut down anytime I think about Sakura?_

"Look, guys, it's not that I don't like her or think she isn't good enough for me. It is just that we are really involved in this project right now and don't really have the time to do the dating thing right."

"Well, if that's the case Shikamaru then I will allow you and Sakura to have some time alone while we are all in Suna. This way you can explore the true nature of your relationship with her. I don't think Naruto would mind."

"Not at all, I will have Hinata."

"Good, but Shikamaru just remember. Don't hurt her." Kakashi didn't threaten him at all, but then again he didn't need to.

* * *

Well, another one done. Hope you like, thanks to all those reading and reviewing and everyone else too, Jae. 


	8. On the Road and Plots

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions Chapter 7 – On the Road and Plots

The next morning Tsunade went to meet the five shinobi at the tailor's, and decided to begin without the last one. _If I wait for Kakashi they won't leave until tomorrow_.

"Well, I have your garments for you, and let me see the rest of your bags." The all laid their bags in front of her. Tsunade performed a quick set of hand seals and a single scroll replaced the bags. The four shinobi stood there in awe.

"I have used a special jutsu, Kakashi knows it. He can undo it once you get to Suna, and use it before you come back. Good luck and remember you represent Konoha, please try not to embarrass us in any way."

Shikamaru picked up the scroll and placed it in his travel bag. "We might as well head for the front gates and wait for Hatake-san there."

"We could be waiting all morning." Whined Naruto as they began to walk.

* * *

At the front gates, Naruto had been talking for two hours straight. And while Hinata was intent on listening to every word, Sakura and Shikamaru had long since tuned him out. They had taken up a position on the side of the road, and were laying supine watching the clouds. There were enjoying a comfortable silence when they heard.

"You're late."

"Well, you see…"

"Save it Kaka-sensei, let's just go." And so they went.

The journey was supposed to take three or four days. The first, although it began late, went rather well. The group stopped briefly for lunch and then traveled until it was time to make camp for the night. Kakashi went to get dinner, Naruto and Shikamaru were in charge of the tents, and Sakura and Hinata prepped for dinner.

Dinner was quiet with the main topic of discussion the wedding festival. No one had ever been to a Suna wedding festival, so speculations were running wild. Kakashi finally ended the discussion.

"Okay, enough for tonight, we need to rest. Let's decide who gets what watch. There will be three watches. I will take one, and because you four are going as couples, Sakura and Shika will take one and Naruto and Hinata will take the other."

"But Kakashi-senpai that would disturb the other person sleeping in the tent."

"Not really, Hinata, because you and Naruto will be sharing one tent, leaving one for me and one for Shikamaru and Sakura." When the for shinobi's eyes widened. _Kids_. Kakashi explained his reasoning. "You four were split into couples for a reason and you need to be comfortable with each other."

"What are you not telling us?"

"The Kazekage will explain once we arrive, Sakura." Everyone became quiet; this mission just became a little less fun.

"Well, let's draw straws for shifts." Kakashi drew the first shift and prepared for it be finding a comfortable spot to read. The remaining shinobi went to their tents. Sakura was deep in thought when she heard Shikamaru ask her a question.

"You alright, Kura?"

"What? Oh, yeah, it's just I was looking forward to this as a vacation and now I have to change my mind set."

"I know what you mean. And we are essentially going in blind – no idea about this wedding festival, no clue who the bride is, and no specific idea as to what the threat is."

"You said 'no specific idea' do you have a general one?"

"Yes, but let's just let it go for now we need to sleep." Sakura nodded and crawled into her bed roll, as did Shikamaru. The tent was not all that big so Sakura and Shikamaru were very close to each other.

* * *

Kakashi opened their tent flap and started. Still inside their individual bed rolls Sakura and Shikamaru had, apparently unconsciously, moved next to each other. They were not technically touching but they were close. Kakashi smirked – this could be fun.

"Shikamaru, Sakura, your shift." They both stirred and opened their eyes. Slight blushes adorned their cheeks upon realizing how close they ended up.

"You know, it's easier to enjoy each other's bodies in the same bedroll." Kakashi was out of the tent and into his own before Sakura could find something to throw at him.

Kakashi had successfully, with one comment, made it extremely awkward in Shikamaru and Sakura's tent. Neither knew what to say so they got their gear in silence and went to take their post. They continued in silence for a while because neither of them wanted to take a chance in giving away their current train of thought. Shikamaru finally pulled out a board with playing pieces and began setting it up.

"Shougi?" Shikamaru looked up slightly surprised.

"Yes, you play?"

"I used to, with my dad." Sakura's face immediately fell. Even though it had been awhile since her parents died it still hurt.

At a loss, Shikamaru did the only thing he could think of – he took her hand in his. His touch brought Sakura back from her memories, and she smiled when she looked up at him. Shikamaru gently smiled back and noticed she seemed shier all of the sudden.

"Um, Shika, do you think, maybe, I can play?" Slightly surprised by her question, Shikamaru recovered quickly and gestured to the board. Sakura's smile lit up the forest, and if any enemies were near by now they knew exactly where they were. They played through their entire watch, breaking only to walk the perimeter and check the traps.

Their game hadn't ended and Sakura was disappointed they would lose their spot. Shikamaru smiled and performed a quick jutsu he and Asuma had come up with.

"We can continue next watch." Sakura smiled when she realized the jutsu had essentially locked the pieces in place. Shikamaru shook his head slightly; he was becoming addicted to her smile.

* * *

The next two days and nights of travel went just about the same. Except Shikamaru and Sakura no longer got embarrassed if they slept close to each other. In fact as they drew closer to the desert and nights got cooler they used each other for warmth. This did not go unnoticed by Kakashi, who with every passing day grew more comfortable about their upcoming union. Hinata noticed as well, but chose to keep the information to herself. Naruto would only cause a big ruckus.

As they reached the gates of Suna, Temari was there to greet them. She said hello to everyone and then sidled up very close to Shikamaru. A little too close in Sakura's mind. Kakashi chuckled at both Sakura's reaction and the way Shikamaru stiffened as Temari latched onto his arm.

"What's so funny, Kaka-sensei?"

"Nothing, Naruto. Temari did the Kazekage want to see us as soon as we arrived?"

"Hai, Kakashi-san, follow me." Temari began to walk dragging Shikamaru next to her. Sakura, not seeing Shikamaru's pained expression, lagged back to give them privacy she assumed they wanted.

"Don't let your Shougi partner go so easily, Sakura." She stopped and smiled. _Thank you Kaka-sensei_.

"Hey, Temari, how are the medical jutsus you were working on coming?" Sakura asked as she caught up to them.

Temari immediately tensed and sent Sakura a narrow-eyed look. "I was having a very hard time with them, so I decided to focus on other things."

Oh, well if you ever want to give them a try again, let me know. I would be glad to help you."

"Thanks." Temari forced herself to say.

Shikamaru was desperately trying to fight off the smirk forming on his face.

"And just what are you smiling at?" Apparently he failed.

"Nothing, Temari." She huffed at him and then turned to address Sakura.

"So, Sakura, how are your wind element jutsus coming?"

"Actually they are going really…"

"Sakura's wind jutsus are awesome! After you showed her the basics and she mastered them, I helped her get more advanced jutsu." As Naruto continued elaborating on how he showed Sakura all these new jutsu, Shikamaru fell into step with Sakura.

"That was mean."

"What, I just asked her a question."

Shikamaru chuckled, "That you already knew the answer to." Sakura shrugged in response, but couldn't keep the small smile from forming.

"Thanks, Kura." Her smile grew, and they continued to walk to the Kazekage Tower with their shoulders occasionally brushing.

* * *

They did not have to wait long when they reached the Kazekage Tower. Despite the lighthearted atmosphere when they first met Temari at the gate, the five Konoha shinobi now schooled their features in preparation of the mission briefing they were about to receive. Gaara was standing and staring out his window when they entered the office. Temari announced their presence then exited, closing the doors quietly behind her.

"Thank you for coming. I was hoping this weekend would be enjoyable and work free; however, it has come to my attention that there are individuals or rather an individual that would not like this marriage to happen."

"We had gathered that much Kazekage-sama. We will aide you any way we can. Please, continue with the details."

"Thank you, Kakashi-san. I fell you are the only ones I can trust because this threat comes from within the walls of Suna. Kankuro's fiancée was promised to a young man. This young man has taken it personally that she has chosen my brother."

"Kazekage-same, if I may?"

"Please, Shikamaru-san, I will answer all questions to the best of my ability."

"In Konoha, if a woman is promised, as you say, to a man she and he have no choice but to wed. How did she get out of this so-called promise?"

"In Suna, there are two separate marriage arrangements. An arranged marriage wherein a contract is signed by both parties or their guardians. This contract is then binding. I believe this is similar to the tradition some of the clans in Konoha employ."

"It is, although it is the only tradition we have in Konoha. What is the second one you mentioned?"

"Here in Suna, if you are promised to someone, if, when both parties are of age there is no objection by either party they wed. However, either or both can refuse." Gaara was finished with the explanation and glanced at the other occupants of the room. All seemed to understand, except Naruto had this odd look on his face. Sakura seeing this look decided to speak up.

"So, Kazekage-sama, if I understand correctly Kankuro's fiancée was promised to another man. And when she came of age decided not to marry him because she is in love with Kankuro. This, in turn, has upset the young man she was promised to."

"Precisely, Sakura-san."

"Naruto, what don't you understand?"

"Huh, oh just the part about somebody falling in love with Kankuro."

"Baka!" Sakura's fist connected with the back of Naruto's head.

* * *

The Konoha shinobi were shown to a suite they would be staying in for the weekend. Gaara had asked them to come up with a plan that would be both discreet and effective. After all five had showered and relaxed food was ordered and the planning began.

"Shikamaru, I am going to defer this plan to you."

"Okay, Kakashi-senpai. We traveled here as two distinct couples and a guard/chaperone. I believe we can use this to our advantage."

"How?"

Well as our guard and chaperone Kakashi-senpai would stay in the background in order to be observant. So while maintaining this role it would be easy for Kakashi-senpai to keep an eye on the perimeter as well as a good number of the guests."

"That makes sense, Shika, and I think Naruto and Hinata would be most useful as close body-guards to Kankuro and his fiancée." Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, but nodded for Sakura to continue. "Well with Hinata's byakugan and Naruto's signature shadow clones if something or someone does get by the initial defenses it wouldn't be easy to get to the couple."

Shikamaru smiled, she had read his mind. "Exactly, Sakura, and that leaves you and I free to mingle. This will allow us to investigate anything suspicious, and be the first line of defense if something happens."

"I like the plan. The only thing we have left to do is communication. We can't use the wireless radios because that would be too obvious. We will have to operate using signals." For the next few hours they reviewed the plans and the signals they would use throughout the weekend.

* * *

Over breakfast the next morning it was decided that the male shinobi would meet with Gaara to inform him of the plan so the kunoichi could spend the day "being girls." It had taken several hours because Gaara also wanted to know the signals so he would be aware of what was going on all of the time. After meeting with Gaara and getting his approval of the plan the shinobi headed to the hot springs for some relaxation. Kakashi caught Naruto's eye and nodded. Naruto grinned, they finally had Shikamaru cornered.

* * *

Well, a little boring but it will get much more interesting I promise. Thanks again to all those who review and such. Jae. 


	9. Cornered Confessions and Sex?

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions – Chapter 8 – Cornered Confessions and Sex?

Shikamaru couldn't remember the last time he actually relaxed, let alone spent time in a hot spring. He was definitely looking forward to it. His body could really use a good soak, and it would give him a chance to contemplate this thing between him and Sakura. He took his time getting ready, so that he could sit himself as far away from Naruto as possible. _That should afford me at least a little quiet._

Naruto and Kakashi were talking quietly at one end of the hot springs.

"But Kaka-sensei, why can't we just threaten him like we do all of the others?"

"Because, Naruto, we haven't gotten Shikamaru to admit that he either likes Sakura or is already in a relationship with her. Without that our threats mean nothing."

"Okay, okay, fin. How do we do that?"

Meanwhile Shikamaru had settled in and began thinking. _I first met Sakura in the academy she was really shy, and always getting teased. It might have taken a while but after Sasuke left she definitely changed. She learned under Tsunade and even eliminated on of the Akatsuki. She was definitely strong, but you would never know that by looking at her. She is definitely a walking contradiction, but every time she's near me I want to protect her. I don't think that will ever change, no matter how many times I see her break through a wall with her fist. It reminds me of how Kurenai and Asuma used to look when they walked next to each other._ Shikamaru chuckled at the memory.

"He, he, he, I get it. We basically make him so jealous that he admits how he feels. Then we get to threaten him."

"Exactly."

_Beyond her strength and medical abilities is her intelligence. She has proved that twice on this trip alone. We are still playing the same Shougi game and then she followed my plan. Hell, she even predicted it._ Shikamaru had failed to realize that the entire time he had been thinking about Sakura he was smiling. Kakashi's voice broke him out of his musings.

"You know I have been thinking Naruto, Sakura spends a lot of time at the hospital. As her official guardian it is my job to secure her future. I think I should find a husband for her what do you think?"

"I don't know I really can't think of anyone who deserves, or can handle, Sakura-chan. But it would have to be somebody her own age or at least close to it. I think she would prefer someone from the Konoha 11."

"Agreed, well I think we should start by eliminating candidates."

Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears. _I never thought Kakashi would do something like this to Sakura. She deserves to choose her own path._

"Well we can start with you, Naruto."

"Me?"

"Yes, I think it is safe to say you are dating Hinata. Besides, I know you view Sakura as a sister, so it would be awkward for you to marry her."

"I see and I guess you are right. Well we can also eliminate Lee then."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I know Sakura has no romantic feelings for him. Besides she has always denied his advances."

"But they could learn to love each to her."

"Are you saying you want Gai-sensei as an in-law?"

"Ok, so Lee is eliminated. What about Chouji?"

"I like Chouji, but he is currently dating Ino. And I am not dealing with her if you decide Chouji is the one for Sakura."

_So much for at least some quiet. I can't concentrate while these two bakas are planning out Sakura's life. At least they keep eliminating people; maybe they will just give up._

"Well that still leaves Neji."

"He could definitely be a match for Sakura. He is just like Sasuke and she loved him. And that means we would really be related if I marry Hinata-chan."

"True, Naruto, but I am not quite sure she would fit in with the Hyuugas. They are very strict and traditional. They expect most women, especially those who marry into the clan, to be passive. I cannot see Sakura playing that role."

_I completely agree, Sakura is not one to be chained down. She needs to be able to run free._

"Well, who else then?"

"Kiba?"

_Dog boy, no-way. He sleeps with everything with two legs._

"NO, absolutely not Kaka-sensei."

"Eh?"

"I will not allow someone like him around my Sakura-chan. Every time we go out he goes home with a different woman. She deserves better."

"That I agree with. How about Team ten's other member?"

"Bug-boy?"

"Yes, Naruto, Aburame Shino. He is intelligent and a good shinobi. He comes from an old and well respected clan. She would definitely be treated well."

"There is just one problem – bugs."

"Bugs?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

FLASHBACK

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura were spending a few nights training in Konoha's forest. They had set up camp and all had turned in for the night. Naruto and Kakashi were sleeping soundly when they were woken up by Sakura's screaming. Both flew out of their tents with kunai in hand to come to the aide of their teammate. They stopped when they saw Sakura. She was in the middle of the camp dancing around like a maniac and tousling her hair. The one word they could make out was "bugs!"

END FLASHBACK

Chuckling at the memory, Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know, who then?"

_I wonder why they haven't realized they forgot me. And I never realized Kura was that afraid of bugs. I will have to remember to come to her rescue next time._

Kakashi smirked, he could feel the irritation increasing in Shikamaru's chakra, but they would have to push him a little harder.

"There is one more person I can think of. In fact, he is here in Suna."

_Finally, it took them long enough._

Kakashi felt Shikamaru's chakra settle and smiled. _Time for the final blow._

"Sabaku no Gaara."

"The Kazekage?"

_WHAT?_

"Think about it, Naruto. Gaara is the Kazekage of Suna and Sakura is the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage of Konoha." Shikamaru's chakra flared and now besides radiating irritation there was some killing intent in it. Kakashi was surprised, he expected to get a reaction form Shikamaru, but not this much of a reaction.

"I see Kaka-sensei. It would definitely be a good political match. I am nervous though, Gaara has tried to kill her in the past." Shikamaru's chakra flared again – he had forgotten about that.

"True, Naruto, but Sakura does not hold grudges. She understands his background. Besides Gaara definitely respects her, she saved Kankuro and helped save him. I am going to speak to him about it before we leave." And there's the breaking point.

Kakashi and Naruto turned to see Shikamaru stalking towards them. He had the largest aura of killing intent Kakashi had ever sensed from him.

"How could you?!!!!!!! She respects you as a father, and you as a brother. But you sit here and plan her life for her. She would never be happy with any of them. Do you realize you would take away everything and everyone she lives for if you ask her to move here and marry Gaara. It would kill her. And you know she would do it because she would do anything for Konoha even if it meant giving up her life and happiness."

"You seem to think you understand her well. Who do you think would be a good match for her?"

"ME!" As Shikamaru shouted his answer he became aware of a few things: 1) he had lost his temper again when it came to Sakura, 2) he couldn't move, and 3) Kakashi and Naruto were looking quite pleased with themselves. Then it all clicked. _Shit, I fell right into their trap. This whole thing was set up to get me to admit my feelings for Sakura. And I did just that. But why would they do that?_ He looked at Kakashi who was smirking and had an unhealthy gleam in his eye. Then Naruto who, although smiling brightly, was given away by the slight red tint in his eyes. _I guess the rumors about Kakashi and/ or Naruto "lecturing" Sakura's suitors were true. Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later._

"Okay guys, get it over with. I am listening." Slightly disappointed at Shikamaru's acceptance, Kakashi continued anyway.

* * *

Sakura wasn't quite having a bad a time as Shikamaru, but she wasn't having fun. As soon as they walked into the salon, Temari began asking Sakura about Shikamaru. At first Sakura just ignored her or gave one word answers, but finally she snapped.

"Okay I will tell you what you want to know. I like him, a lot. He is attractive and can hold an intelligent conversation. But most importantly he does not treat me any different. Most guys either are too afraid to touch me at all or want to touch me more than I am comfortable with. But not Shika. He isn't scared of my monstrous strength or my intelligence. When I get frustrated and lose my temper he lets me. He doesn't run or try to stop me. And when I use big words or make an intelligent statement he doesn't just agree with me. He challenges my thoughts. I love the debates we have. But most of all I love knowing he would never hurt me. In fact, he would do everything he could to keep me safe."

Temari's moth hung open. Hinata had a ghost of a smile on her face, but the boys' reactions were even better. (The salon and hot springs were attached).

* * *

Kakashi stopped in mid-sentence when he heard Sakura's voice. The three of them listened intently to her declaration. Naruto was shocked but smiling. _My Sakura-chan is happy._ Kakashi smirked. _She fell in love for all the right reasons this time._

Shikamaru couldn't believe it. She said everything he felt. _I never thought she would feel this way about me. I was beginning to hope, but didn't really want to because I thought there was no way she would fall for me. But she did._ A grin spread across his face.

"Kakashi, Naruto, I understand the need and desire to protect Sakura from being hurt. I promise that I will do everything in my power to help you. However, I am not perfect, especially when it comes to women. There will be times I screw up, for reasons I might not even understand. In those instances I ask you to be patient with me and give me time to fix whatever I did. Also I will ask for your advice because although I fell like I know her I don't know her half as well as you two do." Shikamaru hoping to be done there looked at Naruto and Kakashi's faces. They agreed, but seemed to be expecting more. Shikamaru sighed. "But if I can't fix whatever it is I have done and Sakura gives you permission – Kakashi you can chidori my limbs off and Naruto you can rasengan whatever is left." Naruto and Kakashi both smiled and nodded.

"Well that didn't go as planned, but I am satisfied. How about you, Naruto?"

"Yeah, I guess"

"Good, now onto the next topic. Besides not hurting her, Shikamaru, I, or rather Naruto and I, expect you to keep her satisfied in **every** way."

"Exactly. We will not blame her if she looks else where for satisfaction."

"But don't worry. Let's go get changed and head back. We need to get ready. Besides Naruto and I need to begin your lessons on satisfying Sakura."

* * *

After coming out of shock, Temari let a huge grin spread across her face.

"Well then, Sakura, we have to get going. We need to make you irresistible this weekend. Kami knows he needs all the motivation he can get. I just hope his laziness doesn't carry over into **other **activities."

"Temari!" Sakura shouted as her face turned as red as Hinata's.

* * *

So far, so good. Shikamaru sat in his room, taking as much time as possible, trying to avoid his "friends".

"Hey, Shikamaru, you ready?"

"Hn, this is going to be troublesome."

"Don't worry, Shikamaru, it is completely normal to be nervous your first time. But , lucky for you, I brought the best reference around."

"Yeah, Shikamaru, I have seen Ero-Sennin do his research. You won't get anything much better than this."

Shikamaru was desperately attempting to disappear. He did NOT want to participate in this conversation.

"Now, the first thing you want to remember is that Sakura is a virgin, she has never even been kissed.

_Really, so I would be her first kiss. I wonder if her lips are as soft as they look. NO, NO, NO BAD TRAIN OF THOUGHT._

"And that's how you kiss. Now remember, it is said that it hurts the first time a woman has sex, but there are ways to make it more comfortable."

_Is Naruto taking notes?_

"You must remember that women love to be touched and by touching them you increase their level of arousal…"

_Hmmm, I wonder if all of her skin is as soft every where on her body as it is on her hands. I would love to run my fingers through her hair and down her back. Settle them on her hips and caress her sides, letting my thumbs rub circles on her stomach…_

"…you can also use your mouth and tongue…"

…_sucking and nibbling on her neck and down to her collar bone as I slowly remove her shirt. Her breasts look perfect. Massaging them as I work my mouth towards her…_

"…now you should use your fingers to bring her to orgasm the first time…"

…_as a lick and suck her nipples my hands run down the outside of her strong toned thighs and up the inside. I can feel her skin heat up and muscles shiver at my touches. Her moans are intoxicating. I need to feel inside of her…_

"…now if you enter her as she is cumming it should decrease the pain and increase her pleasure…"

…_our tongues wrestle as I slowly enter her moist heat. The feeling is overwhelming…_

"Hey, you guys ready?" Thump.

"Yeah, we will be right down." Kakashi answered as he stood up and looked down at Shikamaru who had fallen off of the bed. Offering his hand Kakashi smiled as he helped Shikamaru up.

"Remember, our mission begins tonight. Try and keep those hormones under control." Shikamaru snapped his head up and glared at Kakashi's back.

_Kuso, he managed to get to me anyway. I let my guard down after we reached an agreement and let him get to me. I am not going to be able to look Sakura in the eye all weekend. At least I will be able to focus on the mission. I just need to keep my focus on our surroundings. It shouldn't be too hard…_Shikamaru's mind promptly went blank when he got to the common room where the girls were waiting…

* * *

Well, I am not sure how this came out and I hope it wasn't too confusing. I know it isn't what you expected but I went with this because it seemed to fit Shikamaru's intellectual nature. Any as always thanks for all the reviews. Jae 


	10. Festivities and Dangers

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions – Chapter 9 – Festivities and Dangers

"Shikamaru? Hey are you alright?" Sakura had taken a few steps towards Shikamaru who had frozen on the spot, seemingly staring at her.

"Has he been acting strange at all?" Sakura asked as she turned to face Kakashi and Naruto.

"No, he was fine the entire time at the hot spring. You haven't noticed anything off, have you Naruto?"

"Nope."

"Wait, who was with you guys at the hot spring?"

"No one."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "You did it didn't you?" Hinata looked confused by Sakura's question. Kakashi didn't react he just pulled out that orange book. Naruto scratched the back of his head with his hand – a dead giveaway.

"I don't believe you two." Sakura said as she made her way towards Shikamaru. "How many times have I told you to leave them alone? I can take care of myself. Besides this is Shikamaru we are talking about, there was absolutely no reason to do anything to him. And if he is really injured in **any** way, when we get back to Konoha you two better hide."

Her hands began to glow green while she checked Shikamaru for any injuries. Shikamaru's brain jump started when he felt Sakura's chakra enter him. _That feels amazing. Her chakra is warm and soothing and makes me feel…_ Shikamaru closed his eyes enjoying the sensations coursing through his body. _Her smell is intoxicating._ His breathing became shallower as he became more and more aware of Sakura.

Slowly Sakura moved her hands around his body, and gradually she began breathing easier. He didn't seem to have any bodily harm, but she still needed to check his head. She placed her hands on the side of his face letting her chakra slowly seep into him when she felt hands grasp her wrists.

"Kura, stop."

Sakura stopped the chakra flow to her hands, and looked up at Shikamaru. Her breath caught in her throat. Shikamaru was looking at her in a way that made her entire body heat up. He hadn't removed her hands from his face, so Sakura began to pull him towards her. His eyes flickered to her lips noting that they were slightly parted. Sakura's eyes began to drift closed as their noses brushed. They could feel each other's breaths on their faces.

"See, Sakura-chan, I told you we didn't do anything to him."

Kakashi and Hinata sweat dropped – is he really that dense? Sakura's eyes flew open. _Oh, kami, I was about to kiss Shika-kun._ She tried to pull completely away but Shikamaru wouldn't let go of her wrists. She looked up at him and blushed. He smiled at her and released her wrists, only to take one of her hands in his. He began to walk to the door, gently pulling her with him.

"Are you three coming? We do have a mission you know."

* * *

The group walked towards the festival grounds quietly discussing the mission.

"The bride and groom won't appear in public until the final day, so we are just to observe for the first two days and not any suspicious activity." The group nodded and all parted ways, at least they could somewhat enjoy the activities.

Keeping his eyes and other senses on high alert Shikamaru considered what had happened earlier. _We almost kissed. Although I am kind of glad we didn't, after all of the things Kakashi talked about I don't know how I would have reacted. But I definitely need to figure out a way to get her to kiss me. Preferably at a time and place where we are alone and Naruto can't interrupt. _He glanced down at Sakura who was walking at his side. She was completely absorbed in the activities going on around her. He was sure she was staying alert but he could see her eyes glowing. _I don't know how to tell her what I have realized. I definitely want to explore this relationship but I am not looking for just a fling. I would want something more permanent._

"Shika-kun isn't the festival wonderful. It looks like the entire village has come out to celebrate the marriage. All of the Konoha's weddings are private affairs, nothing near as exciting as this. I think it should be the way it is here. Something to be celebrated and announced to the world. Don't you?"

Shikamaru had to force himself to focus on the actual conversation not just the lilt to her voice. "I do. I think people should be proud to show that they are in love."

Sakura smiled up at him and then turned to continue to peruse the crowd. She began to explore some of the stalls that were selling things. One particular necklace caught her attention. She spent several minutes examining it, while Shikamaru went to find Kakashi and tell him something.

"Shikamaru, where's Sakura?"

"Over looking at the necklaces in that booth. Can I ask you a favor? I know we are on a mission and all, but Sakura really likes this necklace over there. I want to get it for her, but I can't leave her side. Would you?"

"You owe me."

"Arigato, Kakashi-senpai."

Shikamaru rejoined Sakura and they continued the rest of the evening like that. Silently observing all of the people attending the festival, until it was time to return to the suite for the evening. They all compared notes and then went to bed.

* * *

The second day at the festival went the same as the first. No one had really found anything suspicious, so they prepared for anything to happen on the third day of the festival.

* * *

Sakura was just about finished putting the final touches on her dress kimono when someone knocked on her door. She walked over to answer it and was surprised to see no one on the other side. She looked down and saw a box with her name on it. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was the necklace she was admiring at the festival on the first day. She smiled and fastened it around her neck, her outfit complete.

She joined the rest of her team as they made their way towards the ceremonial platform. _I thought I got over the staring part, but I can't take my eyes off of her. She is wearing the necklace, I didn't think she would._ Sakura's voice broke Shikamaru out of his thoughts.

"Shika-kun, I have a bad feeling about today, something is going to happen."

Shikamaru nodded his head, he had the same feeling. They reached the ceremony and took their respective posts. Naruto and Hinata went to the platform; they were playing the role of the "official" Konoha representatives. This afforded them a seat up next to the married couple. Kakashi was somewhere along the edge of the crowd so he could observe as much as possible. Sakura and Shikamaru were almost directly in the middle. This was good and bad – they could see and reach everything at almost the same time. However, they would have to make their way through many people.

Looking around they waited patiently for the announcement to be made. Nothing had yet looked out of place, although Sakura noticed a few more Suna guards than they had seen the previous two days.

"Shikamaru, didn't Gaara say he was trying to down play this threat?" He nodded. "Then why are there so many guards?"

"I don't know but I will signal Kakashi to look into it." As Shikamaru went through the signals Sakura sought Gaara. She found him standing on the opposite side of the couple then Naruto and Hinata. He seemed to have noticed the increase in guards as well and was discussing it with Temari. Just as Shikamaru was about to say something to Sakura a loud noise drew the focus of the crowd. Everyone in the room turned to the direction of the noise. Sakura had already drawn several senbon out of her hidden store. Shikamaru was assessing the situation as was Kakashi. Naruto and Hinata stepped in front of the newlyweds.

As the smoke cleared several of the "guards" had congregated in the area, and one looked very pleased with himself.

"Kazekage-sama, your security is lacking. We managed to crash this little party without much trouble. Now I am going to tell you my demands or rather demand – annul the marriage between Eri and your brother and return her to me." Kankuro looked like he wanted to rip the man's head off but Naruto stood in his way. Gaara didn't respond, which was answer enough. The man laughed, "Then we will do this the hard way."

Out of no where about twenty men came into the crowd and began to make their way towards the platform. The guests were scattering, leaving them a path. But Sakura and Shikamaru, who were joined by Kakashi, stood in this path. The man who was leading them laughed,

"Do you really think three of you, including a woman, can stop twenty of us?"

The only answer he received as a low growl from Sakura.

"Oh, she's a feisty one, maybe I will take you as my prize." That's it Shikamaru was going to end this quickly. He nodded at Kakashi and did a familiar hand sign. The twenty men tensed, they just realized they were dealing with ninja.

Shikamaru smirked, "Game over." None of the men could move; he had caught them in his jutsu. Kakashi calmly walked up to them and began to knock them out. Sakura was a bit upset she didn't get to do anything and they thought she was just a weak girl. Then all of the sudden she saw a shadow along the edge of the area. She concentrated her chakra and felt another chakra, one with killing intent. But this chakra was not headed for the couple. She quickly turned her head in the direction that the chakra was moving. She saw Gaara talking to two Suna ninja who had the attempted party crasher in custody.

It all moved in slow motion for her. She had just realized that this assassin was taking the opportunity to attempt to get to Gaara. She didn't think she just reacted, and got there in time to intercept the kunai and shuriken that had been thrown at Gaara. Unfortunately she did not have time for a substitution jutsu. She felt pain and then numbness, the last thing she heard was someone yelling her name.

* * *

Okay shorter than usual I know, but I was having trouble with the chapter. Any way a couple of notes (Spoilers ahead if you aren't up to date with the manga).

Shukaku was removed from Gaara and although he can still control the sand it doesn't automatically protect him anymore (at least in my story).

Also the name Eri I believe means "blessed prize".

Thanks as always (over 50 reviews I can't believe it). Jae


	11. Waiting

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions – Chapter 10 – Waiting Game

Everything was going in slow motion. Shikamaru saw Sakura move out of the corner of his eye. _What is she doing?_ He turned his head in time to see her stop in front of the barrage of weapons heading for the Kazekage. He felt like he saw every weapon pierce her body. She didn't even scream. What happened next was all a blur. Someone yelled Sakura's name, he later realized it was him as he caught her in his arms.

Somewhere in the background he heard the others as they finished off the assassin. He looked down at Sakura who had already fallen unconscious. His mind was blank; he didn't know what to do. _I can't lose her, not now. I finally came to terms with what I was feeling, and she accepted the necklace._

"Shikamaru, you need to let her go so the medical ninja can take care of her." Temari said. He blinked several times and then gently lowered her to the ground and backed away. The medics immediately stepped forward to assess the situation. Shikamaru felt numb – he was aware of his surroundings, but couldn't react to anything.

"Hinata-chan, can you use your byakugan to assess Sakura's status?"

"Hai, Naruto-kun." Hinata did the necessary hand signs and the veins surrounded her eyes. "None of the wounds hit a vital point, but there is something not right."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked with rare emotion evident in his voice.

"Her chakra, it is there but barely moving. Her other vital systems are the same, functioning but barely. I don't know why."

"Poison." All of the shinobi turned to Shikamaru when they heard this one road. "Think about it. No one would believe the Kazekage could be assassinated by kunai and shuriken and the attacker left no opportunity for a second wave of attacks. Therefore, there must have been something special about those weapons. Furthermore, they must have been very confident in the effectiveness of this poison. I doubt anyone but Tsunade-sama could counteract it."

No one spoke; know that Shikamaru's assessment was flawless.

"Kakashi-san, would you accompany me to my office? We can compose a letter to the Hokage there." Kakashi hesitated but nodded his assent – it was the best thing he could do for Sakura. "Naruto, I know that you care for Sakura, but in light of the recent events I must ask you and Hinata to reinforce the guards around the Kazekage mansion."

Naruto hesitated then looked at Shikamaru. "Call me if anything changes." Shikamaru nodded before walking to Sakura, he wouldn't leave her side.

* * *

"Jiraiya, I am glad you are here. I need your opinion on a few things." Tsunade stood up from her desk and drug him out the door.

"Tsunade, why are we at the tailor's?"

"Because I am having an uchikake made and want your opinion." Jiraiya froze on the spot – partly because of what Tsunade had said and partly because of what was in front of him. Tsunade smirked.

"I guess that means you like it."

"It is absolutely gorgeous; Tsunade, but it will never fit you."

"Baka, it is not for me. It is for Sakura."

"I didn't realize she was engaged."

Tsunade hesitated; she wasn't sure how much to tell him. "Well, she is of age now; I thought it would be best to be prepared."

Jiraiya knew she was hiding something, he was about to ask her when Shizune burst in.

"Tsunade-sama, they need you in Suna. One of the shinobi we sent was injured during an attempted assassination of the Kazekage."

"Shizune, I sent Sakura, she is more than capable of taking care of any…" Tsunade's voice faded off as she looked at Shizune. "It was Sakura." It was a statement not a question, but Shizune nodded her head in assent.

Jiraiya glanced at both women. Neither, he knew, was thinking straight right now. He decided to take control.

"Shizune, inform the council that you will be taking over the Hokage duties until Tsunade returns. We will let you know what is going on from Suna." Shizune nodded and left the room. Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade. "Don't worry; she will get to wear her kimono." He stood next to her and performed a set of hand signs.

* * *

Shikamaru was seated next to Sakura's bed. He had not moved since the incident. He even refused to leave the room when the medics changed her into a hospital gown. (Although he did turn around when he realized what was going on). The medics had asked him what to do with her personal effects. He told them to put them in a bag. But he kept the necklace, something he could hold on to that reminded him of his feelings.

Subconsciously Shikamaru had known people had come to visit her. He had heard Naruto as he told her she had to pull through or there would be know one to hit him when he acted like an idiot. He had heard Hinata's muffled sobs as she buried her head in Naruto's shoulder. He also knew that Kakashi had been there as much as he had. The sound of him turning the pages in that ever-present book became soothing. He knew Kakashi saw her as his daughter, and silently thanked him for being there.

The quiet was interrupted by a loud bang and what felt like an earthquake was followed by shouting. Shikamaru stood up and was about to unleash all his pent up emotions on the poor saps making all the noise when Kakashi stopped him. He turned his head to ask why when Kakashi pulled him out of the way just before the door burst open. The person that walked by was a blur, but the blond hair, flowing jacket, and audible heel clicks told Shikamaru who had just walked in.

"Everybody out!" Tsunade yelled. Kakashi turned to leave but Shikamaru didn't budge. Tsunade looked up ready to bodily throw whoever it was out of the room, but stopped when she saw Shikamaru. The look in his eyes was pleading. She relaxed and walked over to him. "I will not let her go. Rest, Shikamaru, she will want to see you when she wakes up." Slowly he nodded his head and retreated from the room.

* * *

Shikaku was concerned. The scroll with the betrothal details had begun glowing red several hours ago and had not stopped since. Previously, it had glowed for several seconds and it was always a light blue color. As he thought about the implications of this he couldn't come up with any comforting scenarios. Then all of the sudden the chakra emitting from the scroll changed to a light green, and Shikaku relaxed.

* * *

Shikamaru walked out of the room and stopped when he saw everyone waiting. He looked up at them through tired eyes and realized that she had so many people that loved her. He was only one of them he looked down at the necklace he had in his hands and finally let his emotions get the better of him. The tears flowed and he made no attempt to stop them, he was scared. And he could see on the faces of his companions that they were as well.

After several minutes passed Shikamaru regained control over his emotions and realized that he was hungry. He looked up at everyone and asked if anyone wanted to get food. Several people nodded and Gaara spoke up.

"I have had food prepared for all of you in one of the conference rooms here in the hospital. There are also people there if you need anything. I must return to my office, but I thank you all for your dedication." Without waiting for an answer he disappeared. Temari sighed.

"He still doesn't handle emotions all that well. He is truly worried about her, but doesn't know how to say it. Well, let's go, I think we could all use a little food and some drinks." Temari led them down to the conference room.

Silently they all got food and sat eating. Kakashi pulled out his book, which made Naruto laugh.

"Kaka-sensei, Sakura would beat you if she knew you were reading that book right now."

"True, but I trust in her enough to resume my routine. With Tsunade here and Sakura's stubbornness, she will be fine."

Jiraiya joined in, "if she is anything like Tsunade, which I heard she is it will take more than some poisoned kunai to take her down. Besides Tsunade just had a gorgeous we..OW!" Jiraiya rubbed his shin and looked at Kakashi, the look said drop it. "Umm, she is just as gorgeous as her mentor."

Shikamaru looked up and narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya. "With all due respect, Jiraiya-sama, if I find out about you either peeping on Sakura or putting her in one of your 'novels' I will make sure you suffer. Because her temper is also very similar to Tsunade's."

Jiraiya gulped audibly, but smirked a little none the less. _So this is why Tsunade had the wedding kimono made. The definitely make a good pair._ "You know Shikamaru if you want I can give you a complimentary set of books. It will help you pass the time while Sakura recovers, and also give you ideas how to welcome her home."

Shikamaru blushed, Kakashi chuckled and Naruto flat out laughed, "No need, Ero-sennin, Kakashi already explained all the finer points of how to pleasure women." Two shocked gasps were heard from the two females in the room.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata was flushed (but not completely from embarrassment). Temari just put her head in her hands.

* * *

"Come on Sakura, just hang in there and let me figure the antidote out. Just a little longer." Tsunade had been working for hours, and although Sakura was stable, she was running out of time. Every time she got close something was just slightly off, so the antidote didn't work. She sighed and took a deep breath. _There has got to be something I am missing, but I don't see what. "_What would you do, Sakura?"

Tsunade was about to begin another antidote when she had an idea. The poison was some how affecting circulation, both chakra and blood, but how? She thought back to all of the lessons she had both sat through and taught and a smile graced her features. The consistency, the first thing you do with a patient that is unconscious is hook up an IV to give them fluids. But what if the poison did something to make that fluid too thick to travel through the arteries and veins? And Hinata had told her that the chakra wasn't flowing not that it wasn't there.

"That's it!" Tsunade quickly got to work. She removed the IV from Sakura's arm and began to drain her chakra. She monitored the closely for any sign of something changing for better or worse. As she let her chakra flow into Sakura and examine her she relaxed. The blood was flowing easier now that she wasn't getting extra fluids. Her chakra had begun to flow better as well. Tsunade stopped her ministrations when she was confident that Sakura would pull through. She turned to one of the nurses who were in the room in case she needed assistance.

"She should wake up in a short time. For now please just monitor her and let me know if anything changes. She can not receive an IV, I will show you how to provide her nourishment through chakra if necessary." Tsunade left after she saw the nurse nod. She sensed her shinobis' chakras and began making her way towards them. Now that Sakura is out of danger she wanted to see how she and Shikamaru were getting along. Although if earlier was any indication, things were going well.

* * *

All conversations stopped when Tsunade entered the room. Everyone was holding their breaths waiting for the news. Tsunade smiled and asked where the sake was. There was a collective sigh of relief. After Tsunade had gotten her sake and seated herself. Shikamaru asked about Sakura's condition.

"She is stable and recovering. She should make a full recovery, although it will be a long process. The poison somehow thickened both her blood and chakra."

"So that's why it was flowing so sluggishly when I saw it with my byakugan."

"Exactly Hinata. I had to drain her chakra, and took her off the IV. Once I did that she began to recover quite rapidly. She should wake in a little while."

Everyone relaxed and began chatting again. Shikamaru realized that he had lessened his grip on the necklace he had been clutching all evening. He quietly slipped out of the room to go watch over his Kura. Three older shinobi smiled, while the younger ones made no notice.

* * *

Shikamaru quietly entered her hospital room to see her sleeping peacefully in her bed. He pulled up a chair next to her and sat down. He wasn't planning on moving until she woke up. Sakura stirred a little trying to regain her senses and pull herself out of the darkness. She gradually became aware of the fact that she was in a hospital bed, and someone was holding her hand. She felt exhausted but opened her eyes to see who was there. She smiled the second she noticed the ponytail of her Shika-kun. She squeezed his hand gently to wake him up.

He groaned slightly at being woken up, but then realized what had woken him. His head shot up and brown eyes looked directly into emerald ones. He didn't hesitate to bring his lips down to hers. Sakura immediately responded his kiss. _What a way to wake up._ He slid his tongue along her lips asking for entrance which she granted. He held back as much as he could but couldn't keep his tongue from exploring her mouth. Apparently she didn't want him to hold back because her tongue fought for dominance with his. The kiss continued but softened into something that promised so much more.

They broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat at the door. Tsunade stood there grinning at the two.

"That's enough for now Shikamaru, she needs to eat. And I mean real food." The two younger shinobi blushed from the comment but didn't argue nor did they move away from each other.

* * *

Okay, kind of boring but I wanted things to move along. Wedding coming up soon! Thanks for reading, Jae. 


	12. Recovery

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions – Chapter 11 – Recovering

Tsunade allowed Shikamaru to stay as she examined Sakura. Shikamaru still had a pink tinge to his cheeks as he leaned against the wall. _I can't believe I kissed her! I didn't even thing before I did it. I just saw her eyes open and knew I needed to show her how I felt. Then she kissed back. It was more than I could have ever hoped for._ Shikamaru noticed that Sakura was looking at him and smiled gently at her.

Sakura was studying Shikamaru while Tsunade examined her, when he smiled at her heart skipped a beat. She quickly smiled back as a blush settled across her cheeks. _He looks amazing when he smiles. That kiss was out of this world. I never dreamed he would be able to kiss like that. And he was here when I woke up. I could definitely get used to waking up this way every morning._ Sakura's face turned an even deeper shade and Tsunade bit her lip to hold back a laugh.

"Well, Sakura, you seem to be recovering nicely. The wounds have all healed; however, the poison is going to give you some trouble."

"What do you mean, Shishou?"

"In order to counteract the poison in your system we will have to keep your chakra at very low levels. By my calculation the poison should degrade enough for you to regain chakra in about four to five weeks. As a result you will be restricted to movements no more exhausting than walking."

This time it was Shikamaru who spoke up, "Hokage-sama, what does this mean in regards to our return to Konoha?"

"Well, as I see it there are two options. The first, which I do not see the Kazekage objecting to, is for Sakura to stay here in Suna during her recovery. She would stay under the care of doctors here until they deem her fit to travel at a shinobi's pace. Once that occurs either Suna shinobi will escort her to Konoha or I will send Konoha shinobi to escort her home."

"And what's the other option?" Sakura asked.

"You would rest here for one week and then travel back to Konoha at a much more leisurely pace. Now in order for me to approve this you will have to have at least two shinobi willing to accompany you during the entire journey. Now, keep in mind for a shinobi it takes three to four days to travel between Konoha and Suna. At the pace you will be traveling at it would take several weeks."

Sakura and Shikamaru both nodded.

"Well I will check on you one more time before I leave tomorrow. Let me know what you decide then." Tsunade stood and walked to the door. "Remember, Sakura, you need your rest." Tsunade stared pointedly at Shikamaru before she left and shut the door.

"Thank you, Shika." Sakura said very quietly.

Shikamaru looked at her slightly surprised. He raised his eyebrows in question as he sat in the chair next to the hospital bed.

Sakura blushed slight. "Thank you for being here when I woke up and for the necklace."

Shikamaru smiled and blushed as he realized he still had the necklace in his hands. He looked up at her and asked, "May I?"

Sakura nodded and Shikamaru stood up as Sakura leaned forward. He reached around the back of her neck and had to lean forward to see in order to fasten the necklace. Sakura could feel her face heat up and her heart beat quicken with Shikamaru being so close.

Shikamaru heard her breath hitch and smirked. As he backed away he let his lips brush the edge or her ear as he said, "you're welcome." He continued to pull back until he felt her hands grasp the front of his shirt. Taking this as encouragement he began to leave feather light kisses along her jaw.

Sakura was completely lost in sensations. She unfisted her hands and began to explore. He was strong she could tell just by touching him. And everywhere she touched his muscles seem to quiver.

Shikamaru allowed his hands to slide down Sakura's sides and rest at her hips. He nipped at the edge of her jaw and was rewarded when Sakura huskily called out his name. He couldn't wait any more; he wanted to feel her lips on his again. He pulled back enough so he could look into her eyes. They were darkened with lust, but also held something deeper.

Sakura saw all his want and his need present in his eyes. They seemed endless and held something that her heart realized would be for a lifetime. She reached a hand behind his head and pulled him towards her. He was surprised by her boldness but not disappointed. "Kura-chan," he whispered against her lips, right before they touched…

"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Naruto shouted as he slammed through the door. When he focused and realized what he had interrupted, he turned red and opened his mouth only to find he couldn't form words. Hinata peeked around him and blushed at the sight in front of her.

Shikamaru was leaning over Sakura and their foreheads were touching. Their eyes were closed but they knew who was in the room. Jiraiya and Kakashi pushed them into the room and smirked at the two young 'lovers'.

"Well, maybe you don't need my books after all." Jiraiya said eyeing the two.

Naruto, after finding his voice, responded, "No, Ero-sennin, Kaka-sensei told us all about how to pleasure women." Hinata fainted and Sakura glared at Kakashi promising painful retribution in the future. Shikamaru dropped his head to Sakura's shoulder and sighed before sliding back into his seat. He was about to move his hand when Sakura grabbed it and held it in place resting on her stomach. He turned and smiled at her before turning back to the group in the door way.

"Are you four going to stand in the doorway all night?" Sakura giggled as the four new arrivals shuffled into the room. Once settled in Kakashi spoke up.

"So, Sakura, how are you feeling?"

"Better but tired. You know what it feels like having your chakra drained. That's really the only thing that I can compare it to." Her stomach growled. "Well, I guess I am a little hungry too."

Hinata spoke, "Tsunade-sama told us about the poison and what she had to do to counteract it. But she did not say how long you would have to keep your chakra low."

"Four to five weeks," Sakura answered and the four shinobi were slightly surprised it would take that long.

"Tsunade mentioned that it was a strong poison, but she didn't say it was that long lasting. Did she get a sample?"

"I am not sure, Jiraiya-sama, but I was going to ask her to when she comes to check on me tomorrow. I think it would be interesting to study." Jiraiya smiled, _just like Tsunade_.

"Sakura-chan, if you can't use chakra how are you going to get back to Konoha?"

Sakura was feeling quite drained, and took a deep breath preparing to tell Naruto what Tsunade said when she felt an increase in pressure on her stomach. She turned to Shikamaru and saw understanding in his eyes. She nodded and Shikamaru turned to Naruto to explain.

"Hokage-sama gave us two options. First, Sakura could stay and recover here, in Suna, and then travel back to Konoha. Second, she could take a slow pace back to Konoha, but she would have to have at least two ninjas willing to travel at that pace with her."

Naruto immediately volunteered to escort Sakura, as did Kakashi and Hinata. Shikamaru turned to smile at Sakura only to find her sleeping peacefully. He looked at the others and nodded, silently agreeing that they would all travel back to Konoha with Sakura.

"We'll see you tomorrow." After everyone said good night Shikamaru turned back to Sakura and just stared at her. He sighed. _So much for a 'normal' wife. Whoa, where did that come from? I am in deeper than I thought. Though I really don't mind._ He smiled at that thought and got comfortable preparing to spend the night by her side.

* * *

Once the shinobi arrived back at the suite they were staying at everyone relaxed. Tsunade was already there and had the sake out. They all settled in and began chatting. Eventually the conversation turned to the upcoming Tanabata Festival when Naruto asked Hinata to go with him. When she said yes he smiled.

"Maybe we can meet up with Sakura and Shikamaru. If he isn't too lazy to ask."

Tsunade and Kakashi glanced at each other. "Um, Naruto, you are going to have to wait and see if Sakura is recovered enough to go." Kakashi let out a breath, _that was close_. Jiraiya saw the exchange and was now more curious then ever.

After conversing a while longer Naruto and Hinata decided to turn in for the night. After waiting to ensure both Hinata and Naruto were out of earshot, Jiraiya turned to the remaining two.

"Spill it."

"What do you mean, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked, trying her best to sound innocent. It didn't work.

"I am not buying it, Tsunade. There is something going on the two of you know about and I think I have it figured out. Between seeing the uchikake you had made for Sakura, how interested you are in her and the young Nara's relationship, and your blatant lie about the Tanabata Festival – my guess is those two are getting married."

Kakashi sighed, "We might as well tell him, and perhaps he could help in some way."

Tsunade nodded. "The Nara clan apparently has a longstanding betrothal and marriage tradition. The betrothal occurs on the day of the birth of the second child, in this case Shikamaru."

"Interesting but why all the hush-hush?"

"They don't know." Kakashi said, carefully keeping all emotion out of his voice.

Jiraiya nearly gave himself whiplash when he turned to look at Kakashi. Upon seeing Kakashi had his emotionless 'mask' on he turned back to Tsunade.

"Neither of them know?" Tsunade nodded and then continued her explanation.

"Shikaku doesn't even know. His father was the one who arranged the betrothal. Sakura and Shikamaru will find out at sundown on the day of the Tanabata Festival – when they exchange vows."

Jiraiya couldn't believe his ears. Never had he heard of such a strict and deceitful betrothal tradition. "What if one refuses?"

"I am not entirely sure, but from what I have discerned it wouldn't matter."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, now curious as to what Tsunade has found out.

"The jutsu used borders on a kinjutsu. It involves blood and chakra forming a permanent link between the two. Only the one who performed the original juts would have any chance of reversing it. And that has no chance of happening."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows. "Who performed the original jutsu?"

This time Kakashi answered, "Yondaime-sensei." Jiraiya's jaw dropped, but Kakashi continued. "So you are saying that no matter what they are officially a married couple after sunset on the day of the Tanabata Festival."

"No, Kakashi, I am saying that they will be informed of the marriage at that time. They have, in actuality, been married since the day Shikamaru was born and Minato performed the jutsu."

* * *

Shikamaru had never really dreamed, at least not that he can remember. But right now he was having the most wonderful dream.

He was lying on a hill watching the clouds go by without a care in the world. He felt a presence come up next to him. He turned his head to see Sakura sitting beside him. She smiled down at him and then ever so slowly began to lower her face to his.

He closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss and saw surprised when not only her lips met his but her entire body from thighs to chest did as well. His body responded immediately his hands went to her waist to hold her tighter to him. She moaned into the kiss when she felt his hardness up against her inner thigh. Shikamaru was lost in the sensations and he needed to take control.

He rolled her over and pinned her to the ground. He started to move his lips to her neck sucking and nipping as he went. One of his hands slid under her shirt to knead her breast. He was so caught up in his ministrations that he almost didn't hear the giggle.

Wait, giggle? Groggily (and grudgingly) Shikamaru opened his eyes and promptly turned crimson. His dream had become a reality, sort of. The position he and Sakura were in mimicked his dream, well at least his hand position did. And he found he couldn't look Sakura in the eye.

Sakura couldn't help it, she giggled again. The look on his face was so adorable. Sakura had been awake for hour or so from being cold. But she had taken to watching Shikamaru as he slept. About ten minutes ago Shikamaru's hand twitched and he mumbled something. Thinking he was waking up she waited, but got nervous as his hand slowly moved up. She waited to see if he opened his eyes, and when he didn't she realized he was dreaming. She moaned when he increased the pressure on her breast, and then giggled – he wasn't even awake and he was doing things to her.

Sakura shivered again and Shikamaru realized that she was cold. She smiled when he looked at her and scooted over in the hospital bed. Shikamaru knew what she wanted but didn't want to; he was having 'issues' that could complicate things. Sakura patted the bed next to her and said, "I am cold Shika, come keep me warm."

Shikamaru didn't show it but on the inside he was in a total panic. "I don't think that is a good idea, Kura."

"Why not, Shika? Please I need someone to keep me warm." She reached out and tugged on his arm. All he could think is

* * *

Well, another one done. Came out a little differently then planned, but oh well. Let me know what you think. Jae


	13. Let the Fun Begin

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions – Chapter 12 – Let the Fun Begin

_Troublesome. Okay, I have several options. First, don't get in the bed._ Shikamaru looked at Sakura and decided he didn't like option number one. _She looks so cute pouting. Option number two get in bed and lie on my back. That's going to be a problem because it will make my 'problem' very obvious. Third, get in bed and curl up next to her on my side like usual. The risk there is that my 'issue' will be poking her in the back, and I don't know how she would take that._

Sakura had been watching Shikamaru as he seemed to be weighing options in his head. _I wonder what's wrong. I thought he liked sleeping next to me. __ You again? What do you mean? __So… __ Oh… Wow._ As Sakura finally caught on she found herself smiling. _I don't really mind if he thinks about me that way, not when he kisses like he does._ (Inner Sakura's jaw dropped and she was speechless). Her smile transformed into more of a smirk and she decided that it wouldn't hurt to tease him a little.

"Shika-kun, you know there is nothing to be embarrassed about. Come and get into bed." Shikamaru looked up shock evident in his eyes. _Did she really figure it out?_

"If you get into bed I could solve your 'problem' for you." Shikamaru couldn't believe his ears. Sakura's voice was deep and husky. That combined with the sultry look in her eyes as she beckoned him to bed had Shikamaru's mind completely shut off. Thus he didn't resist as Sakura pulled him into the bed. Sakura proceeded to make herself as comfortable as possible which caused her body to come into contact with Shikamaru's quite often. She finally settled with her head on his shoulder and her one arm resting low across his stomach. Shikamaru still hadn't recovered from the shock and was beginning to anticipate whatever she was going to do. He only began to process what was going on when he heard her sigh contentedly and fall back asleep curled up next to him. _Okay Kura-chan if you want to play you better be ready._

* * *

In the suite, the shinobi ate breakfast the next morning while discussing travel arrangements. Kakashi had informed Tsunade that he, Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru had all agreed to be Sakura's traveling companions. Tsunade nodded her head, she had expected this.

"I had already planned on that, so let's talk about the journey. I am leaving today so you will have to care of Sakura. Kakashi and Hinata, you two will play the main roles in keeping the poison in Sakura's system at bay. Kakashi, do you know the chakra draining jutsu?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good, now you are going to need to drain her chakra every few hours at first. Then as the poison begins to recede you can gradually allow an increase in her chakra." After Kakashi nodded his head in understanding Tsunade turned to Hinata.

"Hinata, your job will be observation. You said you had noticed the difference in her chakra flow right after she was poisoned, so I have no doubt you will be able to handle this."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"While traveling you will check her chakra flow every hour and alert Kakashi if she needs to have it drained. Conversely, if you see that her chakra is flowing smoothly you can have Kakashi wait longer to perform the jutsu.

Finally, while traveling you will treat Sakura as someone you are assigned to protect at all costs. If word gets out that Sakura was injured and is currently incapacitated she will be a target. Nothing will happen to her."

"Don't worry, Tsunade-baa-chan, we won't let anything happen to Sakura-chan!"

"I know Naruto. I am going to check on her now. You need to go make arrangements with the Kazekage."

* * *

Shikamaru had been awake for a while, but was content not to move. He was amazed at how well their bodies fit together. He had also come to the conclusion that his dreams were manifestations of his desires and that this was going to cause problems. He wasn't worried about Sakura (at least not after the stunt she pulled last night). He was worried about Sakura's boys – Kakashi and Naruto.

"Nara, I thought I told you she needed her rest." After watching Shikamaru's head snap up Tsunade couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Shika-kun, are you awake?" He kissed her temple in response.

"Well, at least I know you weren't taking advantage of her, Nara, you both are still fully clothed. Just don't get in too deep too fast you two. A family is a big responsibility."

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura was wide awake now, and understood all the implications of Tsunade's statment.

Shikamaru just smiled and adjusted himself and Sakura into seated positions. "Don't worry Hokage-sama; I am more than ready and willing to take care of Sakura and anyone else who comes along."

Tsunade froze – _has he figured it out? I knew he was a genius but this is ridiculous._ Then she focused on the two sitting on the bed. Sakura had a look of shock and anger on her face, while Shikamaru was sporting a cocky grin.

"Come on now Sakura, that's not what you said last night when you offered to help me with my problem." Sakura's face lit up the room. Tsunade wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment, but she realized that he was just teasing her. _Okay, so he doesn't know._

"Alright, enough you two. Shikamaru, go get something to eat we will meet you at the suite in a few hours." Shikamaru nodded and got up from the bed. He leaned in to give Sakura a light peck on the lips, but Sakura had other ideas. As soon as his lips met hers she grabbed the back of his head and held him there so that she could deepen the kiss. She ran her tongue along his lips and he granted her entrance. As they continued their battle Tsunade figured out what was going on. _So they are in a battle for dominance in the relationship. This will be fun to watch I will have to tell Kakashi to keep an eye on this._

Shikamaru left to go meet up with the others and Tsunade turned to Sakura.

"Well, let me take a look at you." As Tsunade began her examination she continued speaking. "Your teammates have decided to travel with you back to Konoha. I informed them that they are to treat you like someone they were hired to protect." Sakura opened her mouth to protest, but Tsunade cut her off. "You will be in no condition to defend yourself with your chakra drained. Besides I think you can find other forms of entertainment while you travel." Sakura smirked.

"Any ideas, Shishou?"

* * *

The next week went by fairly quickly in Suna. Sakura, Hinata and Temari spent most of the time shopping. Meanwhile the boys trained and sparred. It was decided that Gaara would use his sand to transport them to the edge of the desert so that Sakura wouldn't have to walk through it. Sakura protested but Gaara ignored her.

"It is the least I could do for the woman that saved my life." Sakura gave no further protest.

* * *

Once they reached the forest they said their goodbyes and began the journey home. All was going smoothly. Hinata managing to keep Naruto from driving Sakura crazy. Kakashi would occasionally contribute to the conversation, but for the most part kept to his book. Shikamaru and Sakura kept up near continuous conversation. They talked about everything and anything. The flirting was subtle at first but then they became bolder in their suggestions.

Sakura finally decided to torture them a little and when a lake came into view she had the perfect opportunity. Hinata and Sakura told the boys they decided to take a bath. They sat the packs down and began to prepare. Once everything was ready they turned to face the boys who had settled under a tree. The guys didn't even notice the looks the girls were giving them until Sakura spoke up.

"Well, are you guys just going to sit there all day?"

"Why would we move? We are comfortable."

"Fine suit yourselves but you better behave." Shikamaru and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged neither planned on moving. Kakashi, having noticed the look in Sakura's eyes decided he better wander off to read. He gave her a nod and left.

Sakura and Hinata walked down to the edge of the river and began their plan. Tuning their backs on the boys they began to silently remove their clothes. All the while, Hinata had her byakugan activated to keep an eye on Naruto and Shikamaru. Both of the boys were in their own little world, neither having noticed what was going on in front of them. After they had stripped down they entered the lake with a very un-shinobi-like splash, getting the attention of the, now soaking wet, boys.

"Hey, what was that for?" Naruto shouted as he tried to stand up. "Shikamaru, can you move?"

"Tch, troublesome," responded Shikamaru who had not moved yet. He tried to stand up but also found he couldn't move. His entire body became tense and alert searching for any enemies in the area.

"Relax, Shika-kun, there are no enemies. Kaka-sensei is making sure to guard the perimeter for me." Shikamaru relaxed some and raised his eyes to ask Sakura what she thought she was doing. His voice caught in his throat when he saw the sight before him. Sakura was standing waist deep in the water with her arms crossed over her bare chest.

"Hinata and I just wanted to make sure neither of you would try anything." Then Sakura turned around and began to bathe.

_I can't believe her._ Shikamaru slid a quick glance over at Naruto who looked to be on the brink of a nose bleed while watching Hinata. _I am going to definitely get her back for this. But how?_ Shikamaru was thinking as he watched Sakura. He couldn't help but notice the way the water slid down her back in rivulets. Highlighting her curves. Every so often she would turn just enough for him to be able to see the outline of her breast. Shikamaru couldn't help it his mind began to wander. _I wonder what it would taste like to lick the water off of her body. Letting my hands caress every inch of her flesh, and trace the paths of the water droplets. Pulling her close to me and feeling her naked breasts against my chest. Picking her up and wrapping her legs around my waist._

Suddenly he felt his restraints being removed and he forced himself to focus. In front of him stood a fully clothed, smirking Sakura. He then heard Kakashi's voice.

"Let's go I want to make it a little farther before we settle down for the night."

Shikamaru showed no response to the command but continued to glare at a smirking Sakura. In two steps he was directly in front of her and held her waist to prevent any movement. The three other traveling parties watched intently to see if Sakura had pushed a little too far. Sakura just looked him in the eyes not flinching. _To hell with this_ he thought as he crashed his lips down on hers.

Sakura was so shocked she didn't respond at first, but when Shikamaru nipped at her bottom lip she gladly opened her mouth. Shikamaru entered her moth at once and completely dominated the kiss. He wanted to make sure she understood the potential consequences of her little game. He pulled back abruptly, and walked away leading the group on their journey. It took a full thirty seconds for Sakura to recover and begin to walk.

Kakashi smirked. _Apparently Tsunade was right. This little battle for dominance should be quite entertaining._

* * *

The next few weeks went by without a problem. The group was approximately a day's travel away from Konoha when they decided to stop for one more night. Sakura had just about regained all of her chakra and was enjoying spending time with the group. The boys scattered to get food, firewood and water, while the girls stayed and set up camp. Sakura and Hinata had been chatting animatedly about the boys when something around the clearing caught their attention. Sakura nodded and Hinata activated her byakugan to scan the area. She found about ten bandits surrounding the clearing. She also spotted the boys at a river bank about a half mile or so from the camp. Hinata was about to tell Sakura to go find the boys but was too late. Sakura had already thrown a kunai at one of the hidden bandits.

"Sakura, you are not supposed to be exerting yourself."

"Hinata, I have regained enough chakra to be able to fend off some bandits. Besides you are here to help."

The bandits were taken by surprise by the females' intent to fight back but still figured they had them out numbered. As the fight ensued Hinata and Sakura were having very little trouble fending them off, but Sakura was getting tired and Hinata could sense this. She decided it was time for help and shouted Naruto's name at the top of her lungs. This surprised Sakura and allowed her to be caught of guard by one of the bandits. She slid backwards but stayed on her feet. She was about to retaliate when several kunai flew at the bandit and pinned him to a nearby tree. Sakura turned her head to see the boys coming into the clearing each sporting frowns.

Naruto went to help Hinata finish the last one off while Kakashi began tying up the ones already unconscious. Shikamaru headed straight for Sakura intent on giving her a piece of his mind. He was just about to begin the lecture when she faltered and fell to a knee. He was by her side in a second and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing, Shika-kun, I am just a little worn out that's all. I may have over done it a bit." He snorted in response and picked her up. Being too tired to argue Sakura just allowed herself to be carried to her tent. Shikamaru laid her down and gave her a quick kiss, telling her to get some rest.

He exited the tent and found that all of the bandits had been taken care of and Kakashi was giving Pakkun instructions. The little pug puffed away and Shikamaru sat down and gave a heavy sigh. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow waiting for him to talk.

"How do you do it?" Shikamaru finally asked

"How do I do what?"

"You have dealt with Team 7 since they were genin and are still sane. I am attempting to take care of one of them and can't hold it together. When we heard Hinata scream I think my heart stopped. Then seeing her on the ground with that thug standing over her. All I saw was red. I don't know how to make sure she is safe."

Kakashi sighed, he understood what Shikamaru was going through and there was no right answer to his problem. "I can't give you an answer Shikamaru. But you need to remember this. Sakura is a kunoichi and can take care of herself. That doesn't mean you won't worry, because as much as you try to you can never stop. She is also a very stubborn person. She does not like depending on people, but that doesn't mean she doesn't need them. We all need somebody to catch us when we fall, we always will."

Shikamaru stared at the ground for a while, but finally looked up at Kakashi. "Thank you, Kakashi." Kakashi nodded and then went back to his book.

* * *

The night passed by uneventful and at dawn the group was awoken by a squad of Konoha ANBU. Pakkun had delivered the message to Tsunade who had sent the ANBU to escort the group home as well as take care of the captured bandits. The day went quietly and at sunset the gates of Konoha finally came into view.

Tsunade stood at the gate watching the group approach with Jiraiya and Shizune. She noticed that Sakura was holding onto Shikamaru and that they were both smiling. She turned to Jiraiya and Shizune.

"You two have your instructions for tomorrow."

"I don't see why I have to keep the brat away."

"Because, Jiraiya, he is your apprentice. Shizune are you prepared?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I will pick up the uchikake and have the flowers delivered to the Nara household tomorrow. I wish you and Kakashi luck; I don't envy you having to be in the room when you tell her tomorrow morning." With that said Shizune disappeared.

Once the group reached the gate and bowed to Tsunade they went their separate ways. Naruto walked Hinata home and Shikamaru was about to do the same for Sakura when Tsunade interrupted.

"Shikamaru, your father wished to see you as soon as you returned. Besides I want to keep an eye on Sakura tonight so she will be staying with me." Shikamaru was a bit confused but nodded. He walked over to Sakura to say good night. Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"We need to begin at dawn tomorrow if we are to be ready for the ceremony at sunset."

"I know I will be there. I am going to go home now; tomorrow should be an eventful day."

* * *

Shikamaru was thinking about Sakura the entire walk home. He greeted his father who told him that they had some important things to do tomorrow and he would be woken up at dawn. Shikamaru nodded and proceeded to go to bed. He wondered what his father wanted but shrugged it off. Tomorrow he would be going to the Tanabata Festival with Sakura.

* * *

Tsunade forced Sakura to go right to bed when they got back to her house. Saying that she had a big day tomorrow and needed all the rest she could get.

* * *

Shortly after dawn the next morning two people received the shock of their lives and one scream resounded throughout all of Konoha.

* * *

Okay, I know I ended it short but I will elaborate next chapter I promise. Anyway hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Jae. 


	14. WHAT?

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions – Chapter 13 – WHAT?

The walk back to Tsunade's house felt like it took forever because Sakura was so tired. Tsunade had been talking the entire time. Sakura only caught bits and pieces of the conversation.

"When we get back you are going to go straight to bed. You have a big day tomorrow and need all the rest you can get. I will be waking you up at dawn."

Sakura nodded her head unable to answer because she was yawning, again. When they got to the house Sakura immediately went to the guest bedroom and fell into bed. One final thought crossed her mind before she finally drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Shikaku was waiting at the door for Shikamaru when he arrived home. His son was mildly surprised to see him waiting there but greeted him none the less.

"Father, how have you been?"

"Fine, we need to talk but it can wait until tomorrow morning. Go in and get some rest. We will wake you at dawn. But I will tell you this, be prepared because tomorrow will be the longest day of your life." And with those parting words Shikaku left leaving Shikamaru slightly confused and definitely worried. Not many things can rattle his father, and whatever was to occur tomorrow did.

Shikamaru continued inside and greeted his mother who was smiling brightly at him._ Okay, now I am really worried because whatever has father worried has mother ecstatic and that isn't good. Well, tomorrow won't be that bad he would get to see Sakura in a formal kimono again._ And with that final thought Shikamaru fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

About one hour before dawn there were four shinobi in a large room. These four shinobi were discussing the plans for the day.

"Okay, first thing is first we need to clear this room of anything breakable and reinforce the glass windows with a jutsu. If I know Sakura she is not going to take this sitting down and that means breaking everything in sight."

Kakashi chuckled, "I agree it will definitely take a lot to calm her down."

"Shizune you need to go to the tailor's and pick up our kimonos for tonight. There should be four."

"What do you mean four?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, Sakura's uchikake and then my and Shizune's kimonos, and of course yours." Kakashi's eye went wide. "Did you really think I would let you give away the bride in what you normally wear?"

"No." Kakashi knew when not to argue.

"Tsunade-sama, do you know what Yamanaka's opens?"

"Yes, it opens an hour after dawn because of the festival."

"Okay, so after I drop the kimonos off here I will go there and give him the instructions."

"That's fine, Shizune, let me know if you run into any problems. Jiraiya you know your job. This day is going to be crazy enough without the brat showing up."

"I know Tsunade. You owe me big for this."

"Well then, let's get started."

* * *

At the same time, at the Nara household a clearing was being prepared. Shikaku and Yoshino were silently working, neither sure of what to say. Both remembered clearly the day of their own wedding. From the shock of finding out to the elaborate preparations to the acceptance at sunset. The years it took to learn about each other they now consider well worth it. Love had sprouted and grown – they considered themselves lucky.

"Shikaku, do you think this will work out?"

Shikaku looked at his wife and melted at the worry in her eyes. "Yes, I do. The Fourth was confident in this pair. He told me that the night of the betrothal. I had gone to the bar to attempt to drink away my guilt. He found me and told me that."

Yoshino smiled up at him and nodded. "The sun is about to rise we should go get Shikamaru." They linked hands and went to get their son.

Shikamaru groaned when he heard the knock at his door. He was sitting up in his bed when his parents entered the room. He looked at them with blurry eyes and raised his eyebrows in question.

"I told you last night that we needed to talk."

"Did it have to be this early?"

"It always has been, son. We are here to tell you of a Nara clan tradition. A tradition that will greatly change your life and a tradition that will culminate tonight at sunset. This scroll was given to me by my father and now I am handing it to you. It will explain this tradition. Please read it and come down for breakfast when you are finished."

"Remember, son, we love you." With that his parents left and closed the door behind them. Shikamaru was awake now, and his analytical mind had landed on one possible life altering tradition; and he didn't like it at all. He took a deep breath and reached for the scroll.

* * *

"Are you ready, Kakashi?"

"Never, but we don't have a choice."

"I know. I am going to go get her and bring her to the room. You will be waiting for us."

Kakashi nodded and left to go to the meeting room. _The uchikake that Tsunade had made is gorgeous and will compliment Sakura. I just hope she can understand. Her parents did not leave an explanation, and neither Tsunade nor I would have chosen this. I hope she knew her parents well enough to understand their decision._ An audible gasp brought Kakashi out of his thoughts. In the doorway stood Sakura gaping in awe at the kimono in front of her. It took several minutes for her to find her voice.

"Tsunade-shishou, it is gorgeous. But isn't it a little fancy for the festival?"

"It is not for the festival, Sakura. It is an uchikake."

"A wedding kimono?"

"Hai, for your wedding."

"But I am not even engaged Tsunade."

"That is not entirely true, Sakura."

"What do you mean, Kaka-sensei?"

"Your parents signed a betrothal contract for you, and the contract dictates the date of the wedding – tonight at sunset."

Kakashi and Tsunade braced themselves for the outburst. But it never came. Instead Kakashi needed his reflexes to catch her before she hit the floor. Looking at Tsunade he knew they were thinking the same thing. _Uh-oh_.

* * *

Shikaku sat at the table while his wife busied herself with breakfast. Neither knew how Shikamaru would react to the news. Usually he was very laid back, but Shikaku had a feeling that this was not going to be the case. He raised his head at the sound of his son coming down the steps, and he was lucky he did. He managed to hold back a grimace as he caught the scroll his son had aimed at his head.

"No." Was the only thing said.

Shikaku took a deep breath. "You don't have a choice, son."

"I don't care. I will not conform to these archaic clan laws."

"Shikamaru, dear, you really don't have a choice. Your father and I didn't either."

"Well I am sorry for you two, but there is no way in hell you are forcing me into a union with some other clan just for politics."

"It isn't with a clan, traditionally the bride has been civilian."

Shikamaru was getting frustrated, and he began to shout. "You are not listening I don't care. I refuse to put her through this."

Yoshino laughed, "Oh, son, if that's the problem don't worry. You will make a fine husband."

"I was not talking about that woman."

"No, you weren't. You were talking about Haruno Sakura."

Shikamaru sat down hard in a chair next to his father. "Dad, I can't do this to her, not after what he did. It wouldn't be any different." Shikamaru slowly deflated as he finally voiced his thoughts and feelings. "I love her."

Yoshino sat down next to him and let the tears flow from her eyes. Shikaku put a hand on his son's back.

"I am sorry, there is nothing we can do."

* * *

Shizune had just dropped the kimonos off at Tsunade's house. Now she was off to Yamanaka's flower shop. _I wonder how the Nara's are going to keep this __hidden._ As she approached the flower ship Yamanaka Inoichi was out in front waiting for her.

"Good morning, Shizune-san, you are the representative from the bride's family I presume."

"Good morning, Yamanaka-san, and yes I am."

"Please call me Inoichi. I have the flower arrangements prepared and ready for transport. Where am I taking them?"

Shizune stepped forward and handed him the piece of paper containing the address. Inoichi took it and nodded.

"I will take them there now, thank you, Shizune-san." Shizune nodded and left.

Inoichi was making his way toward the Nara estate when he bumped into Akimichi Chouza.

"Are you going to the Nara's as well?"

"Yes, I was asked to provide a wedding meal. You had flower duty, huh?"

"Yeah, this explains a lot though. Remember when Shikaku missed the Tanabata Festival?"

"Yeah, I don't think our parents let us out of their sight the entire day."

The two shared a look and groaned. They were going to have a very long day.

* * *

Jiraiya figured the easiest way to keep the brat under control was to keep him busy. So he developed a plan, unfortunately one that would cost him. But he could afford it besides he would rather not face Tsunade's wrath.

"Naruto wake up we gotta get going!"

"Huh? What? Ero-sennin what are you doing here?"

"We have to get you ready for the festival and your date with Hinata."

"What do you mean I was just going to wear what I usually wear."

"Boy we need to teach you how to impress a girl. Let's go."

* * *

Shizune arrived back at Tsunade's to find Sakura awake and sipping tea. She also found that both Tsunade and Kakashi were very on edge. Apparently Sakura had not said a word yet. Shizune informed Tsunade that the flowers were being delivered and that everything was ready.

"Well, Sakura, the only thing left is to get you ready."

"What if I said no?" Three heads snapped towards the youngest in the room.

"Sakura, your parents signed a contract sealing your fate." They had agreed early this morning not to reveal the jutsu unless absolutely necessary.

Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes. "What am I supposed to tell Shikamaru? We were supposed to go to the festival together today. I was going to tell him how I felt. I was going to tell him that I love him."

Shizune held Sakura while she cried trying to comfort the young woman. Kakashi and Tsunade looked at each other and shared a smirk – mission accomplished.

Kakashi stepped to Sakura and squatted in front of her. "Sakura, I will not pretend to understand why your parents made this choice for you. But I ask you to trust in me and Tsunade. Everything will work out, and when the time comes you will know exactly what to say to Shikamaru."

Sakura looked at him through tear filled eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I will always trust the both of you." Kakashi leaned up and hugged her.

"That's my girl. I am going to leave you to do girl stuff with Tsunade and Shizune. I have to go and help Jiraiya keep Naruto under control. I will see you later today."

* * *

Shikamaru had stopped voicing his objections but was not being the most cooperative. His father had gone outside to greet people, and his mother escorted him to his new home. As they walked his mother babbled on and on about how they had set up and furnished the house the way they thought he would like it. Shikamaru hadn't been paying attention until the house came into view.

It was a two story house designed to resemble a log cabin. It had a fell length front porch with a bench swing facing towards the sunset. If he wasn't mistaken there was a large clearing behind the house to use as a backyard. His mother walked towards the door and opened it motioning for him to enter. He walked in and realized that his parents knew him very well. The cabin theme was echoed inside the house.

The ground floor was comprised of the general living quarters and highlighted by a huge fireplace. There was a room off to the side that turned out to be a fully furnished library/office. Shikamaru stepped in to explore the room further but his father cleared his throat.

"You can explore tomorrow but right now you have to inspect the rest of the house."

"Why?"

"Because you need to ensure it is perfect for when you and your wife cross the threshold tonight. But don't worry your wife will add her own personal touch. Kami knows your mother did."

Yoshino slapped her husband on the arm, but his attempt at humor did nothing to lighten the mood. In fact, with the reminder of the wedding Shikamaru's features darkened. They continued to explore the house room by room. When they entered the next to the last room Shikamaru turned and glared at his parents. The room contained everything necessary for a nursery. In response to his glare his parents just shrugged.

The final room was the master bedroom, and this did nothing to improve his mood.

"Now that the tour is finished you have the remainder of the day to rearrange anything in the house. You may not leave the grounds. Your mother and I will be back to escort you to the ceremony one hour prior to sunset. Please be ready." With that said his parents left him to his thoughts, and he had only one…

* * *

As soon as Kakashi left Tsunade had declared the beginning of girl time. Then she and Shizune dragged Sakura to the back and what turned out to be an onsen. _I guess being Hokage does have its perks. I wonder if Naruto knows about this._

"Let's go, Sakura! We don't have all day. We still have hair, make up, and getting you dressed that doesn't leave much time to relax."

Sakura gaped, "But we have until sunset."

"Yeah I know we should have woken you up sooner."

The three spent about an hour relaxing and chatting. The topics ranged from how Sakura wanted her hair done to what kind of sex was good on a wedding night. After they had "relaxed" enough they ate lunch. Finally the preparations began and it started with hair. Sakura had decided she wanted the traditional look and opted for a bun held together with senbons. When Tsunade asked about the senbons Sakura said just in case.

When Sakura first saw the uchikake she thought it was gorgeous. Three hours into the dressing she hated it. They finally were ready to put the final layer on when Shizune reminded Tsunade that they still had to do Sakura's make up. Sakura sighed.

"Sit." Tsunade commanded.

"How?"

Once they had Sakura seated they began with the make up. It was kept very simple at Sakura's insistence. The final layer of the uchikake was on and Shizune was tying the last knot when Kakashi returned.

"You look beautiful." Sakura smiled and then looked at herself in the mirror. She had to agree, but then something caught her eye. It was a necklace…

* * *

Jiraiya had a fairly easy time keeping Naruto under control, especially with Kakashi there. They kept throwing out random suggestions as to how to impress Hinata. Naruto was concentrating so hard that he didn't have time to think about Sakura. Once Kakashi departed it was time to pick up Hinata, who proved to be enough of a distraction herself.

Jiraiya stayed far enough behind the couple to allow them privacy but kept close enough to keep an eye and ear on them. They wandered around the festival and eventually met up with (most of) the Konoha 11. Jiraiya found his way over to Inoichi and Chouza.

"What brings you two out to the festival today?"

"Babysitting." Inoichi answered.

Jiraiya laughed, "What do you not trust your best friend's son?"

Chouza smiled, "No we have to keep them away from our other best friend's son."

Jiraiya nodded, "I know how you feel. I have to keep the brat away from Tsunade all night."

Chouza and Inoichi glanced at each other wondering if Jiraiya had any idea about the tradition. They silently agreed to ask.

"So, Jiraiya-sama, do you know about the ceremony tonight?"

Jiraiya nodded.

"Would you know who the lucky bride is?"

Jiraiya nodded again.

"Are you going to share?"

"Look around boys and figure it out yourselves."

Chouza and Inoichi did just that. After about five minutes they were ready to give up and pester Jiraiya some more when Ino's voice broke through the crowd.

"Hey has any one seen Shikamaru and Forehead?"

Both Chouza and Inoichi turned and looked at Jiraiya who merely smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, these next few weeks will definitely be interesting."

Jiraiya had wandered down to the young shinobi to change the directions of their thoughts. It was just about an hour before sunset, so he only had to keep them occupied for a little longer. Chouza and Inoichi joined him and they managed to keep the questions at bay.

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune were standing before Sakura and Kakashi. They were to be at the ceremony site one hour before sunset. Because Sakura's mother was deceased and Tsunade was performing the ceremony Shizune was going to participate as Sakura's mother. Kakashi was going to give Sakura away and would escort her to the ceremony thirty minutes before sunset. Tsunade and Shizune said goodbye and went on their way.

"I am scared Kakashi. I stopped picturing myself as a wife and mother when I gave up on you know who. I don't know if I can do this."

Kakashi smiled, "You will be wonderful Sakura. Do you want to visit your parents before it is time to go?"

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting in the living room of his new house waiting for his parents. He had willed his mind to go blank. If he thought it was of pink hair and green eyes, and that just made his heart ache. He hadn't cried since that one mission, and now he found himself so close. He got up and opened the door as his parents were approaching the house.

"Are you ready, Shikamaru?" He didn't answer just merely waited for his parents to show him the way. As the group silently approached the clearing Shikamaru looked up ahead and saw Tsunade and Shizune waiting for them. It finally occurred to him that Tsunade was the one that would perform the ceremony and he stopped. _I am such a dead man._ His father turned and looked at him.

"Just preparing for my death, dad."

Tsunade greeted the family and Shikaku explained the set up of the ceremony.

"The bride and her father will approach the groom from the east, facing the sunset. The father will then place the bride's hand in the groom's and Tsunade would perform the necessary jutsu to open the marriage scroll completely. Once this is done the bride's parents will join the groom's parents to observe the final phase of the jutsu. Tsunade-sama, where is the bride's mother?"

Tsunade turned to Shikaku, "The bride's parents are deceased, therefore, Shizune will be acting as the bride's mother this evening."

Shikamaru breathed an internal sigh of relief._ Well at least there are no in-laws to deal with. It sounds just like Sakura and her parents._

"Who will be giving the bride away?"

"Her guardian, Hatake Kakashi."

For the first time all day a smile lit up Shikamaru's face just as they could here the bride and her father approaching.

* * *

Well, sorry about taking the extra day. Work was extremely busy this week. Anyway hope you like it and thanks for reviewing. Jae.


	15. Chaos

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions – Chapter 14 – Chaos

As Sakura and Kakashi approached the ceremony site Sakura began to recognize her surroundings. _This is the Nara's __land;__ I was here a bunch when we were working on the project for Tsunade._ As they turned the last corner they stopped and looked forward. Slowly a smile spread across Sakura's face.

Kakashi leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I told you you would know exactly what to say to him." Sakura turned her head and smiled brightly at Kakashi.

"Thank you."

Kakashi nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Absolutely." With Sakura's answer she and Kakashi faced forward and began to approach Shikamaru. As they walked Shikamaru was in awe – she was absolutely breathtaking.

Sakura's heart beat quickened when she saw Shikamaru. She had never seen him look more handsome. When Kakashi placed her hand in his she knew everything was right. Kakashi backed away and the bride and groom turned to face the official – Tsunade.

Tsunade smiled at the two in front of her and then began the ceremony. She placed the tray that held the dishes and sake for the San San Kudo. Slowly the ceremony continued as Shikamaru and Sakura each took the sips from each of the dishes. The solemnity of the ceremony was nearly suffocated by the excitement radiating off of the two.

Kakashi was standing with Shizune, Shikaku, and Yoshino as they all watched the ceremony. He felt a familiar chakra and turned to Shikaku. "What exactly does this ceremony involve?"

"The beginning is the traditional wedding ceremony as you can see. The final phase, however, makes it unique to the Nara clan. The Hokage's scroll which Tsunade brought with her will be unlocked completely using hand seals. When that happens the two participants' chakra, Shikamaru's and Sakura's, will intermingle with the aide of the original caster's chakra."

"So that's why I can feel the Fourth's chakra. Isn't that dangerous?"

"No, that is why the original caster's chakra is also sealed in the scroll."

"But why would Yondaime-sensei seal that much chakra in the scroll? It should not require that much."

"The betrothal jutsu automatically uses the appropriate amount, so if there is that much chakra there it will be needed."

"What does the intermingling look like?"

"It differs with each couple. For my wife and me it merely glowed around our hands. But Yoshino is a civilian with Sakura being a kunoichi, a very strong one at that, I don't know what will happen." Kakashi nodded his head, but had a bad feeling settle in the pit of his stomach.

Tsunade turned and approached the family with the traditional cup of sake. Each family member took a sip from the cup. Returning to the couple Tsunade took the final sip of sake indicating Konoha's acceptance of the union. Finally, Tsunade performed a set of seals and stepped back…

* * *

"I can't believe Forehead and Lazy Ass ditched us. I can't imagine what was so much more important."

"I think I can." Naruto said winking at Hinata. Ino's jaw dropped and her face turned red.

"There's no way. They aren't like that. Shikamaru is too lazy." Ino spat out quickly trying to rid herself of mental images.

"You didn't see them during this last mission in Suna. They were definitely close."

Some of the others joined in the argument as to whether or not Shikamaru and Sakura were 'together'. Meanwhile the chaperones were discussing the same thing.

"Jiraiya, did they know?" Inoichi asked.

"Who know?"

"Shikamaru and Sakura, did they know about the wedding this evening?" Chouza asked making sure to keep his voice down.

"No."

"But the way the kids are talking they were in a relationship prior to this evening." Chouza pointed out.

"That would be Tsunade and Kakashi's doing." The two men continued to look at Jiraiya waiting for him to elaborate. Jiraiya sighed but continued. "The only two who knew who the bride and groom were was Tsunade and Kakashi so they decided to play matchmaker. Although from what I understand that is bending the agreement slightly. They way I read the scroll is that neither child should know, which they didn't, but also that there should be no direct interference from either sets of parents." Both men chuckled and were just about to press Jiraiya for details when a large chakra surge swept over the festival.

* * *

Tsunade stepped away from the newly married couple just as their chakra began moving. It started at their hands that were still intertwined. The chakra interwove itself around their fingers and created rings that settled on their left hands. Shikamaru and Sakura looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Shikamaru squeezed her hand and all of the sudden the chakras spiraled and flared.

Sakura's chakra spiraled up Shikamaru's arm as his did the same to her. Sakura looked at him with confusion and fear showing in her eyes. He himself was not entirely sure what was going on so he pulled her into his chest and held as their chakra took on a mind of its own.

The five family members observing this were at a loss. Shikaku had not expected this much chakra. He looked at Kakashi and shook his head – there was no way to stop it. Suddenly he remembered something else the Fourth had said to him that night.

_"On the night of the ceremony, allow whatever happens to happen. These two children are special and when they join they will become even more than what they were apart."_ Shikaku spoke out loud as the memory surfaced.

"Where did that come from?" Tsunade asked.

"Those were the words that the Yondaime Hokage said to me after the betrothal ceremony. He looked quite drained and tired that night."

"So that's why there is so much of Minato's chakra. It took that much to seal the contract." Tsunade mused. Suddenly, Shikamaru's and Sakura's chakra flare outward again. The observers quickly stepped back and shielded their eyes. When they turned again to look they found a chakra dome surrounding Shikamaru and Sakura. This dome was containing the immense amount of chakra circulating around them. Kakashi was the first to recover.

"Umm, Shikaku, how important is it to keep this a secret? Because I am pretty sure every shinobi at the festival felt that last pulse. Some of the older ones can probably identify its chakra signature as well."

Shikaku paled.

* * *

All shinobi immediately tensed and prepared in case there was a battle. _I know that chakra that's Minato's_. Jiraiya thought and then turned as he heard a growl come from his left. _Apparently the Kyuubi recognizes it as well. Not good._ Turning to Inoichi and Chouza Jiraiya began giving orders.

"You two tell the ANBU to create a perimeter around the ceremony site at the Nara's. Then escort the remainder of the group to the ceremony. If I can't keep Naruto and the Kyuubi under control this could get ugly. Hopefully they will be able to help." Just as he finished Naruto took of towards the source of the chakra. Jiraiya launched himself in the same direction. Inoichi and Chouza turned to the young shinobi but didn't need to give instructions. They were already following Jiraiya.

* * *

Shikamaru held Sakura tight to his chest as she clung to his waist. Neither understood what was going on, but they knew it wasn't dangerous. It couldn't be with these feelings and sensations coursing through their bodies. There was a warm, tight sensation in their chests. It bordered on being uncomfortable but it wasn't. It was just a need that increased and decreased at the same time when they were this close to each other. This sensation was soon followed by many others.

Shikamaru throughout the last few months had been becoming increasingly aware of Sakura. Her mind kept his sharp and he knew there would never be a lack of intelligent conversation when she was around. He also found himself smiling and laughing much more whenever he was around her. Then her teasing had brought her physical attractiveness to the forefront. And with the chakra in and around him right now those sensations increased tenfold and he found his thoughts wandering back to his new master bedroom and what Sakura would look like in it as they consummated their marriage.

Sakura had always known that Shikamaru was an intelligent shinobi, but she had never realized how witty (and sometimes sarcastic) he was. His wry sense of humor had made her laugh on more than one occasion. There was also a side of Shikamaru that she was sure very few had ever seen. It was the side that befriended Chouji when they were younger. It was the side he sowed when they were alone and he held her with no shame. And his body. Sakura moaned at the thought of it. She would definitely enjoy procreating with him. She looked up at him with lust evident in her eyes.

Shikamaru had heard Sakura moan and looked down at her. The look in her eyes snapped what little control he had left. Without a word or a thought of the fact that people were surrounding them Shikamaru crashed his lips onto Sakura's and they began a heated battle for dominance. Her arms immediately flew to his hair while he tightened his hold around her waist.

* * *

The five shinobi outside of the chakra dome had formed a semicircle around the couple in order to keep the curious shinobi away. The one thing they did not expect was to see a red-eyed Naruto fly into the clearing demanding to know why that chakra was present. Once Tsunade realized that the Kyuubi was referring to Minato's chakra she addressed Naruto.

"Naruto, the chakra was sealed in a scroll that was opened this evening. The Yondaime is not alive." Naruto growled and ignored her continuing to approach the dome that was emitting the Fourth's chakra. By this time Jiraiya and the remainder of the Konoha 11 had arrived in the clearing. As Jiraiya was talking to Tsunade the other new arrivals were trying to figure out what was going on. Hinata looked at Neji who nodded and then they both activated their byakugan.

The first thing they saw was the Kyuubi's red chakra leaking out of Naruto. "Naruto-kun" Hinata gasped as she saw him losing himself to the Kyuubi.

"What's wrong with Naruto? Where are Shikamaru and Sakura? Neji? Hinata?" Question after question was asked. It was Neji who answered.

"Naruto, or should I say the Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto, is reacting to the chakra that is forming the dome. I can only assume that it must be the Yondaime's chakra because I don't think the Kyuubi would react this strongly to any chakra other then the one that sealed him. As for Shikamaru and Sakura I am not sure. The chakras within the dome are theirs but I can't see them clearly with this amount of chakra in the air."

The older shinobi were trying to figure out the best way to control everything as Inoichi and Chouza arrived.

"Jiraiya, ANBU has formed a perimeter no one else will be coming into this clearing." Jiraiya nodded his head. Kakashi was the next to speak.

"Now we just have to figure out how to calm everything down. Shikaku, how long will this take?"

"I don't know. As I said before it varies from couple to couple there is no telling how long this will go on." Just as he finished his sentence chakra flared again but this time it was accompanied by a hiss and growl from Naruto. Apparently he had tried to touch the dome of chakra.

"First thing is first. We need to calm Naruto down. If we have to let the jutsu run its course than we can, but I don't know what will happen if Naruto keeps going at it like this. That dome is the only thing preventing Shikamaru and Sakura's chakra from spreading we cannot let it be broken down." Tsunade said and then looked around the clearing. "Kakashi, didn't you say that Hinata and Naruto were going out? Do you think she could calm him down?"

"I don't know but it is definitely worth a try." Kakashi said as they approached the young teenagers who were standing on the other side of the dome. As the younger shinobi saw them approach they started asking questions the main one being "where are Shikamaru and Sakura?"

Shikaku answered that question. "Shikamaru and Sakura are fine and they are safe."

"But where are they?"

"In the center of the dome. I will explain it in more detail once we get Naruto to calm down. Kakashi?"

"Hinata, I hate to ask this of you but will you try and calm him down. The Kyuubi is sensing the Yondaime's chakra and is getting upset. We need you to get Naruto to gain control again." Hinata nodded and approached Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you need to calm down."

"What do you want? You should not be here." Hinata could tell it was the Kyuubi and not Naruto so she continued to press.

"Naruto if you break the dome you will be hurting everyone here including Shikamaru and Sakura who are inside the dome. You need to gain control back." She stood there as she watched Naruto fight for control. Slowly the Kyuubi's chakra and features receded and Naruto looked up at Hinata with his bright blue eyes. "Naruto-kun!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close and said thank you.

Once everyone realized that Naruto had calmed down they turned their attention to the dome in the center of the clearing. The chakra had not lessened and did not appear to have changed at all. Shikaku cleared his throat; it was time to face the music.

"My son and Sakura are currently inside the dome that is made of the Yondaime's chakra. This is part of a ceremony that has been in my clan since the very beginning. There is nothing we can do but let it run its course. Thank you for your concern." He turned and began to walk away but stopped when he heard Ino. _Well at least I tried looks like I will have to tell them what the ceremony is for._

"That doesn't explain anything. What is this ceremony for and why is it that both Shikamaru and Sakura are involved? Sakura is not part of the Nara clan."

"Actually Ino, as of tonight, Sakura is my daughter-in-law."

* * *

Okay, I know I know another cliff hanger, but I can't help it I really don't plan them this way. Anyway I hoped you like it. Next chapter will be reactions. Thanks for reading, Jae. 


	16. Reactions

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**Warning there will be a LEMON in this chapter (or at least this authors attempt at one)**** if you are under 18 please do not read. **

Traditions – Chapter 15 – Reactions

Sakura was completely lost in the sensations Shikamaru was causing. She had her hands tangled in his hair and did everything possible to pull him closer to her. Shikamaru felt Sakura pull him closer and growled in approval. There was definitely not enough contact for Shikamaru so he gripped her waist and pulled her as close to him as possible connecting them from nearly head to toe.

Finally the need for air forced them to part, but only their lips. As she stared into his eyes she smiled. _I guess it's time to tell him._ She looked directly into his eyes and her breath hitched as she saw all the raw emotions there. Shikamaru leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him by placing her hands on each side of his face. Shikamaru raised his eyebrows, and Sakura's smile widened.

"Nara Shikamaru, aishiteru." It was Shikamaru's turn to smile.

"Aishiteru, Nara Sakura." A shiver ran down Sakura's spine when she heard Shikamaru say her name. The look in his eye and the timbre of his voice promised her that tonight was far from over. Using her hands that were still on the side of his face she brought his lips to hers and proceeded to show him how much she loved him.

Never in his life had Shikamaru's mind been focused solely on one thing. But right now Sakura, his new wife, was his whole world. He would do anything for her and he planned on doing some very specific things tonight. The broke for air again but Shikamaru changed tactics. He traced Sakura's jaw kissing and nipping as he made his way to her neck. The whole time searching for and remembering the spots that made her breath hitch or her release a breathy moan.

Sakura couldn't breathe, and all she could focus on were Shikamaru's lips. She tilted her head to allow him more access and moaned when he found an especially sensitive area. She had never in her life felt like this. Every touch sent chills through her body, yet she could not remember every being this hot before. Then there was this incredible heat and other feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. _Kami, I hope he feels this good._

Every time Sakura moaned or her breath hitched it sent a jolt directly to Shikamaru's groin. He had never felt like this and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this was only the tip of the iceberg. As he continued to nip and suck on Sakura's neck he felt her hands shift and her fingers begin to massage his scalp. This was like haven to Shikamaru; every time he nipped hard she would tug on his hair. Sakura tilted her head again and ran her tongue along Shikamaru's ear. She traced the contours of his ear and was delighted when she heard his quick intake of breath. He tightened his hands around her waist when she nipped at his ear.

"I want you Shika-kun. I want to know each and every inch of your body, and I want to feel your hands every where on mine. I want you – all of you." Sakura whispered in his ear and punctuated the last part by rolling her hips. Shikamaru felt his desire increase ten fold and told her so.

"You have all of me, and I have all of you. Always." He said just before his lips crashed into hers.

_These clothes have to go.

* * *

_

Silence. Complete and utter silence. Everyone stood still trying to absorb what Shikaku had just said. The older shinobi were slightly surprised at how Shikaku decided to 'announce' the marriage, but had quickly recovered and were focused on the reaction of the younger generation. They were all currently standing with there with shocked looks. Even Neji had his eyes slightly wider than normal. Slowly the news sunk in and reactions gradually became clear. Inoichi took one look at his daughter and thought _uh-oh._

"No." The word was barely above a whisper but everyone turned to Ino. "She wouldn't do that. She would have told me she was getting married. We have been planning for years, since we were children, and I was going to be her maid of honor. There is no way she would get married without me."

Tsunade stepped forward. "Ino, you have to understand that there were circumstances beyond Sakura's control."

"No, Hokage-sama, she does not need to understand, and there will be no further explanation. I have compromised enough as it is."

Now Kakashi stepped forward. His Sakura had been through enough he was not going to let Shikaku create a rift between her and her friends. Not when she is going to need them.

"Shikaku they deserve at least a little explanation. Sakura and Shikamaru will have enough to deal with without having to explain this rather sudden marriage."

"It is not their place, Kakashi. I understand your concern, but this is a long standing tradition. One that has always has been and will continue to remain within this family. Now, thank you for your help this evening, but you must leave."

Before anyone had a chance to argue Shikaku walked away. Tsunade watched and knew that nothing she could say would change his mind. So instead she turned to Jiraiya and nodded before addressing her apprentice's friends.

"Go back to the festival. Sakura and Shikamaru will be fine. You can congratulate them when you see them tomorrow." There was a lot of grumbling but eventually the group allowed Jiraiya, Inoichi and Chouza to lead them out of the clearing. Once Tsunade was sure they were out of earshot she turned her sights on Shikaku.

* * *

The group silently walked back towards the festival, no one wanting to be the first to talk. Then finally the silence was broken – by Naruto's stomach. He placed his hand on his stomach and laughed sheepishly. Hinata shook her head but decided a trip to Ichiraku might help. 

"Why don't we go get ramen?" Naruto eagerly nodded his head while the rest of the group decided it was a good idea. They were all sitting at Ichiraku waiting for their food when Ino finally broke down.

"I can't believe she would keep this from me. She and I always talked about helping each other plan our weddings. And Shikamaru too, he didn't even tell Chouji."

"I don't understand either Ino, and the wedding happened awfully quickly." Naruto said then he snapped his head up. "That bastard! I'll kill him. He must have gotten Sakura-chan pregnant forcing her into marrying him."

"Baka, Naruto! Sakura has barely been able to walk for the last few weeks because of her injury. How do you think they managed that?" Chouji said

"Well last time I checked you lay down to do it."

"N-N-Naruto-kun, I don't think that is what happened." Hinata managed to squeak out even as she turned bright red.

"Hinata-sama is right. I think the solution is much simpler."

"What do you mean, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Simple, remember what Shikamaru's father said, that this 'tradition' had to remain within the clan."

"Neji is correct." Shino said joining the conversation. "We have to also look at who was present at the ceremony as well."

"I don't understand, the only people there were Shikamaru's parents, Shizune, Kakashi, and Tsunade." Ino said with a look of confusion on her face.

Hinata continued with the explanation. "That is exactly the point; there was no one but the members of each family there."

"But Kakashi, Shizune, and Tsunade aren't Sakura's family."

"No, Ino, they are not her blood family. But Kakashi and Tsunade have been Sakura's official guardians since her parents passed away."

Hinata smiled at her boyfriend. "Exactly, Naruto, and as such they would be required to fulfill any of Sakura's parents wishes they expressed before they died."

Seeing that some of the group was still confused Neji sighed and bluntly stated what they had been skirting around, "Sakura and Shikamaru had an arranged marriage."

* * *

Shikaku was so lost in his thoughts that he did not see Tsunade stalking at him from across the clearing; however, he most definitely felt her chakra. Spinning to face her he realized that he was in for a hell of a tongue lashing, and maybe worse. 

"How dare you! How dare you leave those two children to explain everything that has happened today. They probably don't understand half of it themselves. Yet you see it as alright to leave them to explain it to their friends. They are going to need their friends to help them to get through all of these changes and you just caused a rift to form. Do you have any idea of how this is going to affect Sakura!"

"That does not matter. The tradition must stay within the clan. And I would not be one to talk Hokage-sama. You and Hatake-san came damn close to breaking the contract when you manipulated the two of them into a relationship."

"Don't you dare turn this around on me. We didn't manipulate them into anything. The only thing we did was make sure they saw a lot of each other. Did you really think I wouldn't interfere when the happiness of the closest person I have to a daughter was at stake?"

"That is not the point. You were to follow the contract, and you didn't."

"That is not true Shikaku. Tsunade-sama and I followed every letter of that contract. At no time was either of them informed of the wedding or contract. There was no breech." Kakashi said, his tone cool and almost threatening.

Shikaku sighed. _This argument isn't worth it. Besides if I was honest with myself I am glad they did what they did._

"I am sorry." Shikaku said, startling those in the clearing. "I was not in favor of this arrangement, I'm still not – at least the pre-arranged part. I fought with my father in the months before Shikamaru's birth trying to persuade him to forget about the whole tradition. He wouldn't budge. Not even the Yondaime could convince him that this tradition was extreme. I have dreaded this day for almost nineteen years, and then when I saw Shikamaru's face this morning I nearly broke. I would have given him a way out if I could have, but the jutsu prevents it." Shikaku took a breath trying to control the emotions flowing through him. Just as he was about to continue he heard his wife gasp.

"Oh my." The group turned and faced the altar where Shikamaru and Sakura had been standing. There eyes widened. There in the middle of what would have been the dome of chakra stood Shikamaru and Sakura in what can only be described as a lover's embrace.

Shikamaru stopped what he was doing and looked up when he heard his mother gasp. It finally clicked in when he saw everyone else there that he and Sakura were still in the middle of the clearing that had been wed in. Seeing no other alternative Shikamaru quickly performed hand seals and transported both he and Sakura to the front porch of their house.

Shikaku, Yoshino, Shizune, Tsunade, and Kakashi stood in the clearing still trying to process what they had just seen. Finally, Tsunade began laughing.

"Looks like they caught on just fine, huh? Well I think we should leave them be for the night. How about we all go get drunk?" Everybody slowly recovered and agreed with Tsunade's suggestion. Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Well, Shikaku, it looks like we will be granddads before long." Shikaku stumbled at Kakashi's words while the rest just laughed and continued on their way to the local bar.

* * *

The group sat eating their ramen quietly after having heard Neji's rather blunt assessment of the situation. Ino had not touched her food still trying to take in what was said. Finally, she decided that she would just talk to Sakura and Shikamaru the first chance she got and get the explanation from then. 

"Hey, boss, is it true?"

"Is what true Konohamaru?" Naruto asked the newly arrived chuunin.

"Are Sakura and Shikamaru finally married?"

Naruto spluttered and coughed up some of his ramen. "Where did you hear that? And what do you mean finally?"

"Well, they were meant to be together and the rumor going around is that they were finally hitched."

"What do you mean when you say meant to be together?" Naruto asked his temper slowly rising. He could see Ino get angrier as well.

"I don't know I think I saw it in a scroll somewhere when my grandfather was still alive. But anyway I have to go." Konohamaru quickly got out of there sensing the increasing tension.

Ino was shocked, she had come to the conclusion that it wasn't Sakura and Shikamaru's fault only to find out that Konohamaru knew. She got up and left, but not before announcing that she was never talking to either of them again.

* * *

Sakura was dazed from both the quick transportation jutsu Shikamaru had performed as well as the other actions from earlier. He set her down and went to open the front door. Finally recovered enough she followed him and was about to walk through when he stopped her. He smiled at her and picked her up bridal style. She squeaked and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Can't let the bride walk across the threshold now can I?" He said as he carried her into, what she would find out later was, her new home. Shikamaru didn't even hesitate but proceeded directly to the master bedroom before setting her back down on her own two feet.

Sakura couldn't tell anyone what the house looked like she didn't care. All of her focus was on Shikamaru as her mind drifted what they were about to do. Shikamaru leaned forward and kissed her gently on her lips as he began to untie the obi. Slowly Shikamaru undid the top layer of Sakura's kimono, he had to concentrate so that he would take his time and not rush into things. He knew she had never done anything like this before and he wanted to make it perfect for her.

He wasn't even touching her and Sakura could feel her breath hitch as he slowly undressed her, it didn't seem to take half as long as putting the thing on did. When he finally was down to the last layer Sakura grabbed his hands and shook her head no.

"My turn." She said with a sexy smirk on her face. She reached forward and undid his kimono brushing her fingers across his skin every so often. She loved the way his muscles twitched every time she touched him.

Shikamaru tried to be patient and let her explore as she undressed him, but every time she touched him he was getting closer to the brink. Finally, when her fingers brushed just under his waist band he couldn't hold back any longer. He took two long strides forward which caused Sakura to back up and land on the bed. He crawled on the bed after her as she slid herself to the center. She had never seen him look so intense before it frightened and excited her at the same time. Shikamaru leaned over her supine form and kissed her as his one hand slid up and under the last layer of clothing she had on.

Sakura gasped in his mouth when she felt his fingers caress the underside of her breast. The gasping changed to moaning as he continued the path of his hand and gently brushed his fingers over her nipple causing it to harden. Sakura had never realized how sensitive her nipples were until Shikamaru started lavishing attention on them. Sakura was so caught up that she barely registered Shikamaru removing her slip completely. Sakura moaned again and began to grind her hips into Shikamaru when she felt him move his tongue over her nipple.

Shikamaru was lost in a haze of lust. Each time Sakura moaned he wanted to hear it again. Then when she ground her hips up into him he lost all sense of patience. He wanted her – now. His mouth left her breasts and he began trailing kisses down her stomach. He made sure he kissed every inch of skin that she had exposed and paid special attention to those spots that caused her to writhe even more. As his mouth worked his way down his hands were occupied with slowly removing Sakura's last article of clothing. He slid his fingers under the waist band of her panties and slowly inched them down and off her legs. He could smell her arousal and knew that she was wet. He ran his hands over her thighs as he slowly made his way towards her heat.

Slowly he pushed a finger into her moist heat and immediately felt Sakura clench around him. She arched her back and cried out his name as she bucked her hips trying to get more. He began to move his finger in and out as he watched her. When she started to become accustomed to the one finger he slid a second one in causing her to arch up again. Sakura moaned at the intrusion but still felt as if she needed something more. She barely managed to tell him that between pants. Shikamaru smiled knowing she was close as he leaned down and rolled his tongue around Sakura's bundle of nerves. As the new sensations assaulted her Shikamaru began scissoring his fingers as he continued to drive them into her. He sucked harder on her clit as she finally let go and clenched around Shikamaru's fingers.

As Sakura road her high Shikamaru changed positions and leaned down to kiss her. As Sakura felt Shikamaru's lips meet hers she also felt his hard length slowly sliding into her. She threw her head back and moaned as she felt truly full for the first time that night. Shikamaru pushed himself completely into her and had to stop to catch his breath. Never had he felt something like this. She was so warm and wet as her muscles continued to try and pull him in further. Shikamaru was brought out of his daze when Sakura rolled her hips against his signaling she wanted him to move.

Shikamaru looked into her eyes as he moved his hips backwards before driving into her again. The two continued at this pace until Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She was close but she wanted him to move faster.

"Faster, Shika, I am so close." Shikamaru obliged immediately and began to drive into her as hard and fast as he could. He knew he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer, but just as the thought crossed his mind he felt Sakura spasm and heard her scream his name as her orgasm overtook her. Shikamaru tried to thrust a few more times but couldn't as he succumbed to the fire that shot through his veins. He heard himself call her name as he came inside of her.

Eventually both Sakura and Shikamaru caught their breaths and smiled at each other. Shikamaru leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Sakura's lips before pulling the covers over both of them. Sakura snuggled into Shikamaru's chest and he wrapped an arm around her, and they both fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

a/n: okay I am sooooo sorry it took this long. It was a really weird week and I just couldn't find the time to sit and type this up. I am not entirely happy with the chapter, but couldn't figure out a better way of getting where I wanted to go. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed and please let me know how I did. Any suggestions are welcomed. jae 


	17. New Life

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

**LEMON WARNING – DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE!!!**

Chapter 17 – New Life

Sakura was warm and slowly waking up from the most wonderful night of sleep in her entire life. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, but she didn't get much farther than the man she was lying next to. He looked so ruggedly handsome in the morning light. She couldn't resist lifting a hand to trace the contours of his face. As she did this she remembered last night and blushed when she felt a new rush of delicious heat.

Shikamaru had opened his eyes when he felt Sakura's fingertips on his face. He watched her as she was lost in thought and chuckled when he saw the blush rise on her cheeks. Startled Sakura looked up and into Shikamaru's eyes. _Wow, I could get lost in his eyes forever._ Shikamaru leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Sakura's lips.

"Good morning." Shikamaru said and watched a smile bloom on Sakura's face. Sakura shifted slightly to get more comfortable and heard a sharp intake of breath from Shikamaru. Sakura's smile turned into more of a sensual smirk as she got an idea.

"Good morning to you too." Sakura said as she leaned in to kiss Shikamaru. What Shikamaru thought was going to be simply a quick peck changed in to something much more when Sakura's tongue traced his lips asking for entrance.

Sakura was slightly surprised she was being so bold, but he got his chance to explore and pleasure her last night - this morning it was her turn. When Sakura felt Shikamaru part his lips she immediately took control and used her tongue to explore his mouth. She absolutely loved being in control it was so thrilling, and by the way Shikamaru was responding he didn't mind either.

Shikamaru's mind was reeling from the second Sakura's tongue darted into his mouth. Visions, sounds, and tastes from the previous night ran through his mind and his body responded accordingly. _Mmmm, I definitely wouldn't mind a repeat of last night._ With that thought Shikamaru attempted to roll over and press Sakura into the mattress. But Sakura didn't budge; instead she shifted up and straddled him. Sakura broke the kiss and began trailing kisses up his jaw until she reached his ear.

"You had your fun last night. Now it's my turn." She emphasized this by nipping at his earlobe. Sitting up she looked into his eyes before crashing her lips against his again. Slowly, she slid her body down lifting herself over his erection as she began to explore his body with her hands and mouth.

Shikamaru was unsure about letting Sakura have complete control, but as her hands and mouth travelled his skin burnt. He couldn't deny that what she was making him feel was amazing so he decided to lay back and enjoy.

Once Sakura felt Shikamaru relax underneath her she began to explore in earnest. She left his neck and nipped along his collar bone while her hands traced the defined muscles of his chest. She lightly brushed her finger tips over his nipples and heard him gasp. Smiling she ran her tongue down his chest and lightly circled one nipple with her tongue.

Shikamaru nearly groaned when he felt her mouth on his nipple. _God she fe__els__ so good._ He gasped and moaned out loud when she bit his nipple. Sakura loved hearing this reaction from him, but she had other things in mind that were sure to get a better reaction from him. Abandoning his chest she continued downward tracing her tongue along his abs. She slowly traced his hip bone with a hand and trailed on finger along his stomach until she reached the base of his erection. She let one finger trace up the underside and across the slit at the tip.

"Sakura," groaned Shikamaru. Hearing her name she sat up slightly, but left her hand encircling him. She looked directly into his eyes knowing he could see all the lust in her eyes. Slowly, never breaking eye contact, she lowered her head to him.

Shikamaru couldn't tear his eyes away from her. This woman, his wife, was absolutely stunning and all his. Watching her slowly lowering her mouth to him, his breathing began coming out in pants and he was anticipating feeling her moth close around him.

As she drew close she began to pump her hand and then gently laid a kiss on the very tip. She knew he was waiting for her to take him into her mouth but couldn't resist dragging the moment out. She had his undivided attention and she would make sure he knew it. Finally she ran her tongue from the tip to the base and back again never once breaking eye contact. She then took the tip in her mouth and sucked before taking him into her mouth.

Shikamaru hissed in pleasure when he finally felt the warmth of her mouth encircle his member. He watched in awe as she slowly took him deeper into her mouth moaning again when his tip hit the back of her throat. It felt amazing and the fact that he could see how much she was enjoying this only added to the eroticism of it all.

Sakura began to bob her head up and down setting a pace that was not too fast or slow. Shikamaru gradually got used to the pace that Sakura had set and he closed his eyes enjoying the sensations. Once she knew he was comfortable Sakura decided to up the ante. She withdrew to his tip and relaxed her throat before sliding back down. Instead of stopping at the back of her throat Shikamaru felt himself slide even deeper. His eyes shot open and looked down to find himself buried to the hilt in Sakura's mouth. As he moaned he reached down to thread his fingers through her hair. Sakura hummed in appreciation which sent a whole new set of sensations through Shikamaru. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better Sakura swallowed several times.

"Oh Kami, Sakura!" Shikamaru shouted as he through his head back, but just as he was about to lose it Sakura released him from her mouth. Shocked and slightly dazed Shikamaru tried to ask Sakura why she stopped but couldn't because Sakura's tongue invaded his mouth. Sakura dominated the kiss waiting for Shikamaru to respond. Once his tongue began battling hers, Sakura repositioned herself slowly guiding him into her waiting heat. They both moaned as Shikamaru filled Sakura.

Shikamaru broke the kiss as he felt Sakura settle onto his length. He didn't dare move for fear he wouldn't be able to hold out. Once Sakura had gotten accustomed to being filled she placed her hands on his chest to steady her and began to rotate her hips. Shikamaru's jaw dropped as he took in the abasing sight of Sakura sitting on top of him. He couldn't think of anything as sexy – he could she her breasts sway as she grinded her hips and the sight of them connected nearly sent him over the edge.

Shikamaru placed his hands on her hips and gripped tightly letting Sakura know he was ready for more. When Sakura couldn't take the minimal friction she lifted herself up before slamming back down. The pace gradually increased as their need for release became almost unbearable. It didn't take long before they screamed each other's names and rode their high together.

Out of breath Sakura allowed herself to slump against Shikamaru's chest as he moved his arms to encircle her. For several minutes they just laid there catching their breaths and enjoying their time together.

"Shika-kun, I am going to take a shower and then go make something to eat." Shikamaru grunted in response and squeezed once before helping her slide off of him. Sakura stood on unsteady legs and made her way towards the bathroom. Shikamaru lay in bed enjoying the sight of a naked Sakura walking across the room. When she disappeared behind the door and he heard the water run he sat up in bed. _I could definitely get used to waking up like that every morning. Wait does she have clothes here?_ He stood up and wandered towards the closet. Opening it up he found that some generic women's clothing had been placed in there. He shrugged and pulled an outfit out for both him and her. _I guess we are going to have to go pack up her stuff and move it in today._

Sakura took her time in the shower trying to comprehend how much her life was going to change and had changed in the last year. A year ago she would have never pictured herself married to Shikamaru, but here she was taking a shower in what she assumed was her new house after making love to her husband. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel that had been left in the bathroom. Idly she wondered if there were clothes she could wear. Going back into the bedroom she found Shikamaru pulling clothes out of the closet.

"Kura, there aren't any of your clothes here but there are some generic women's clothes. I pulled some out that I thought would fit you. We can spend the afternoon packing your stuff to move it here if you want."

"That would be great, Shika. Thank you, the shower's yours I will get dressed and go make breakfast actually I guess it would be brunch." Sakura got dressed while Shikamaru got into the shower. As she got dressed she finally looked around at the room she had spent the night in. It was nice, very tastefully decorated but not overly done. _If the whole house is decorated like this I don't think I would have to change much._ Finishing, she went downstairs to find the kitchen. Unsure of what she would find she figured they could always go out for breakfast if there were no food stored.

When Sakura reached the first floor she was about to turn into the kitchen, but someone knocked on the door. Tentatively she walked towards it and opened.

"Good morning, Sakura. I am glad to see you are awake. May I come in?"

"Yes of course, Nara-san. How may I help you this morning? Shikamaru is in the shower I was just getting ready to prepare some food."

"Actually I am here to invite you to brunch; there are some things we need to discuss now that the wedding is over."

"Sure we will come as soon as Shika is out of the shower."

"I will wait." Sakura nodded and sat on the couch slightly uncomfortable in her father-in-law's presence. Shikamaru took his time getting ready, but when he finally got downstairs he wished he would have gone quicker. He walked in the sitting room to find Sakura sitting rather uncomfortably across from his father.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"He came to invite us to brunch, Shika."

"Sakura is right; there are things we need to discuss." Shikamaru looked at Sakura who had relaxed considerably when he sat his hand on her shoulder. He looked back at his father and nodded.

"That is fine, but afterwards we need to go pack up Sakura's things to move them here."

"Of course." The three of them stood and silently walked to the older Nara's house. Sakura walked very close to Shikamaru who had taken her hand as they walked. When they walked in the door they found that his mother had already laid the food out, so they sat and began to eat. Sakura and Shikamaru ate their fill and then turned to the other couple waiting for them to initiate the conversation.

"Son, as you read in the scroll this wedding tradition is exclusively the Nara clan's. The main topic we need to discuss is the secrecy of this tradition. Under no circumstances can either of you divulge anything about this tradition with anyone. I am saying this because there will be plenty of questions from your friends after last night."

"What do you mean? Why will there be questions?"

"During the chakra sharing portion of the ceremony several large bursts of chakra alerted shinobi of something going on in the clearing. Your friends were the ones to show up and they were asking questions. I could not answer them and neither can you. I just wanted to warn you before you went out today."

"Oh, no." Shikamaru turned to Sakura who had just figured out what all of this meant. "Ino is going to kill me."

"That's true she was one of the one's present last night who was upset."

"What do you mean by upset?"

"She kept going on and on about Sakura not getting married without her." Sakura groaned again and lowered her head. She had never thought about the ramifications yesterday. Now she was sure Ino would never talk to her again.

"What should we tell them then, Dad? I am not going to let friendships suffer because of this tradition."

"After what we saw last night I didn't particularly think you minded the tradition." Shikamaru, who had been doing a good job of keeping his temper in check, finally had enough.

"That is not the point. We will tell them what we need to in order to make sure that there are no hard feelings. Let's go Kura." Shikamaru and Sakura left his parents' house and made their way towards Sakura's old apartment.

"Kura, I am sorry I didn't realize what would happen with our friends. We will do everything we can to explain things to them."

"It isn't your fault Shika; you were as much in the dark as I was. Let's just go get this packing done I am not looking forward to it." Shikamaru nodded and they continued to walk towards their destination.

* * *

Kakashi had gotten Naruto up that morning and took him out for ramen. He was going to explain things to him whether Shikaku wanted him to or not.

"Kaka-sensei, do you know what happened with the marriage thing? Neji and Hinata said that it was probably an arranged marriage, but then Konohamaru came and said that he had seen a scroll about the marriage years ago when his grandfather was still alive."

"Neji and Hinata were right, Naruto. Sakura didn't know anything about the wedding until yesterday morning. Neither did Shikamaru."

"I figured as much, I just hope Ino sees it." Kakashi nodded his head thinking the same thing. He was about to tell Naruto that Sakura was going to need his support when the blond yelled.

* * *

Ok, kind of a boring chapter but I needed it to set some other things up. I have an idea of where I want to end the story but I am not sure how many more chapters it will take to get there. I really hadn't planned on it being this long. But anyway thanks for reading as always. Jae. 


	18. Friends and Family

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Lemon Warning

Chapter 18: Friends and Family

"Hinata-chan!" Kakashi turned his head to the direction Naruto shouted. There was Hinata along with the rest of team Kurenai, Kiba and Shino. As the group walked over Kakashi turned to talk Naruto.

"I am going to head to Sakura's apartment to start packing her things up. Stop by later if you can." Naruto nodded and Kakashi poofed away.

"Hey, Naruto, where'd Kakashi-san go?"

"He went to pack up Sakura's apartment."

"Oh, that's true I guess she will be moving in with Shikamaru."

"Yeah. Oh, Hinata and Neji were right. It was an arranged marriage." No one responded to that until Hinata made a suggestion.

"Maybe we should have a belated wedding reception for them." Naruto looked up surprised, but Kiba had a huge grin on his face.

"That's a great idea, Hinata. I bet Sakura would love it."

"Kiba is right, Hinata, but how?" Shino chose to answer Naruto's question.

"Well, Naruto, you can go help Kakashi pack Sakura-san's things and deliver them. That way he can keep an eye on her and find a way to get both her and Shikamaru to the party."

"That may work, but where would we have the party?" Kiba asked.

"Ano, how about the training grounds? While Naruto-kun distracts Sakura and Shikamaru Kiba, Shino, and I can find everyone and set everything up." Everyone nodded and agreed with the plan.

"I will tell Kakashi-sensei when I see him. What time should I get them to the training grounds and which one?"

"Well lets use our old one because we know it and if Shikamaru and Sakura slip away from you they probably won't go there."

"Okay, then how about 7pm?"

"Sounds good." After they finalized the plans they went their separate ways.

Kakashi had decided to start in the main living area in Sakura's apartment. He didn't want to deal with Sakura's wrath if she saw him in her bedroom. Tsunade had boxes dropped off and Kakashi was quite glad Sakura was a very neat and organized person. A thud at the front door caught Kakashi's attention; slowly he walked over to the door. Listening quietly he heard some shuffling and giggling. Curious he opened the front door.

Sakura looked up from fumbling with her keys when the front door opened on its own. When her eyes met Kakashi's she giggled again, but this time it was a nervous giggle. Shikamaru caught the difference and stopped his assault on Sakura's neck.

"You alright Kura?"

"Yep."

"You know a week ago I would have beaten the shit out of you for this. But now, since your married, I guess I'll just ask when I am going to ba grandfather."

"K-K-Kakashi!!!"Sakura squeaked as her face turned a bright red.

Shikamaru, however, didn't miss a beat. "We worked on that last night. Are you here to help us pack?" He asked as he guided Sakura inside.

Kakashi shook his head as he closed the door. "Yeah, I started in the general living area. Do you want to start in the bedroom?"

Shikamaru turned to Sakura for an answer. "Kura?"

"Huh, oh, umm, yes we can start in the bedroom."

* * *

Kiba, Shino and Hinata first stopped by Kurenai-sensei's house to tell her and then continued on to Team Gai's training grounds. Walking up to the area they saw Tenten and Neji sparring while Gai was trying to cheer up a depressed Lee. Neji noticed them approaching and signaled for Tenten to stop. Tenten turned to where Neji was looking and waved to the newcomers.

"Hey, guys! What brings you here?" Tenten asked as she and Neji walked over to them.

Kiba explained. "We ran into Naruto this morning and it turns out that Neji's and Hinata's assessment of the situation last night was correct – Shikamaru and Sakura had an arranged marriage." Neji nodded and Tenten sighed. "So, anyway, since we didn't really handle it all that well we decided to throw them a belated wedding reception tonight."

Tenten smiled and said she liked the idea. Neji even smiled when he nodded. Although the reaction of the other member caught all of their attentions. The wail that came from Lee almost drowned out Gai's question.

"So it is true, Lee's cherry blossom married Nara Shikamaru."

"Gai-sensei." Neji began sternly. "Sakura-san was never Lee's cherry blossom. And, yes, she and Shikamaru-san were married last night."

Gai nodded, he understood. "Well if that's the case then I will calm Lee down and we will both be there this evening. Neji and Tenten why don't you two go help set everything up tonight?"

"Yes!" Tenten cheered as she grabbed Neji's hand and walked off with the other three.

* * *

Shikamaru and Sakura had gotten through all of Sakura's knick-knacks and had now moved on to packing her clothes. She had decided to go through her closet and get rid of some things, so she handed Shikamaru a box and sent him to her dresser.

As Sakura began to separate her clothes into a keep box and a trash box Shikamaru went through the bottom drawers of her dresser. When he opened the top drawer he smirked at what it contained. _Hmm, I think I will go through this drawer very carefully. This is going to be fun_.

Shikamaru carefully went through the drawer and tossed certain articles of clothing into the "trash" box when Sakura wasn't looking. Shikamaru was discovering he was definitely a lingerie man – especially lacey lingerie. He was so engrossed in what he was doing he didn't hear Kakashi answer the door. Sakura, however, did and turned to see who it was just as Shikamaru lifted up a black lace bra and thong set. Stealthily Sakura walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

"So you like them, mmm?" Shikamaru tensed but turned and smiled at her.

"If you had this on it wouldn't stay on long enough for me to decide if I really liked it or not." Sakura giggled and took the lingerie turning to go to the bathroom and put it one when she noticed the box that Shikamaru was packing. Every single piece of actual lingerie she owned was there but there were none of her "practical" bras and panties. She looked back at Shikamaru who was trying to look innocent.

"And where are the rest of my clothes?" He shrugged. "Shika do you really expect me to train in this. It wouldn't be comfortable." Shikamaru was trying to formulate a response when a very tentative "Sakura-chan" from the doorway.

"Naruto?" Sakura said as she spun around. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to help you pack and to apologize."

"What do you need to apologize for?"

"For the way I acted last night." Shikamaru and Sakura looked at each other and then back at Naruto. "I didn't mean to let Kyuubi out but he sensed the chakra and kind of went crazy. I am really, really sorry." Still confused Sakura decided they could use a break from packing.

"Naruto lets into the other room and talk." She said as she gestured with her hands.

"S-S-Sakura-chan?"

"Huh, oh, umm, here Shika put these in a box." She said as she tried to fight down her blush. Shikamaru caught them and smirked.

"So you are wearing these tonight, right? I want to make sure I leave them on top." Up until this point Naruto was doing a good job of keeping himself under control but he finally lost the battle and passed out. Everyone turned and looked down at Naruto who was now prone on Sakura's floor. Sakura sighed.

"Kakashi take Naruto into the other room. I'll get him something to drink. Shika, fix this." Sakura pointed to the boxes before following Kakashi out the door.

* * *

The group decided to split up with Tenten and Hinata on party duty and Kiba, Shino, and Neji on invitation duty. The girls stopped by the Hokage's to coax some spending money out of Tsunade.

"Oh, Sakura will absolutely love a party. Here take this scroll and show it to any of the stores. We'll see you later tonight."

Tenten and Hinata were squealing all the way out of the Hokage tower, they had so many ideas.

Kiba, Shino, and Neji had pretty much told everyone they knew about the plan. Well everyone but two people. Looking at each other they knew they had no choice, so they headed to the Korean Barbeque where they knew they would find Chouji and most likely Ino as well.

Ino and Chouji were quietly eating their lunches when the three guys walked up. Chouji waved hello and gestured for them to sit. Ino merely nodded and continued to stare at her untouched food. Chouji looked up at the guys pleadingly – he wasn't used to Ino being this quiet. Shooting looks at each other the three nodded. They had a way to get Ino to talk, but Chouji probably wasn't going to like it.

"We ran into Naruto earlier. He was eating with Kakashi." Kiba began figuring that starting out slowly was the best way. Curious Ino lifter her head slightly. "He confirmed what Neji and Hinata suspected about Shikamaru and Sakura – their wedding was arranged." It was quiet for several moments then Chouji nodded his acceptance. Ino didn't do anything she just sat there. Chouji finally decided to break the silence.

"I figured as much, neither Shikamaru nor Sakura are the type of person to do something so brash."

"But that still doesn't explain why they didn't tell us." Ino said. No one had an answer for that. Cautiously Kiba continued.

"Well we really came here to invite you two to the surprise wedding reception we are having for them tonight at 7pm at the training grounds."

Chouji smiled. "Shikamaru is going to hate that, but I am sure Sakura will love it, won't she Ino?" Ino didn't respond, she just got up and left. Chouji sighed.

"I think it's a good idea. I will try and get her to come, but don't count on it. Well I am going to go try ad talk to her and pick up a gift for the party tonight." When Chouji left the three guys looked at each other with only one thought – _gift?

* * *

_As Sakura tended to Naruto, Shikamaru walked into the kitchen where Kakashi was still packing things. 

"Have you talked to Naruto?"

"Yes I have, but I am going to let him talk to you about it. Did you talk to your parents today?"

Shikamaru scowled before he answered."We had breakfast with them this morning." Kakashi just leaned against the counter patiently waiting for him to continue. "He was adamant about us not telling anyone about this tradition, but what frustrates me is that he had the complete opposite attitude that morning. I just don't understand."

"I know you are frustrated, but I thing your father is stuck between a rock and a hard place right now. Give him time." Kakashi said as he walked into the other room.

Naruto was in the middle of explaining to Sakura what happened when Kakashi and Shikamaru entered the room.

"The Kyuubi just went to the chakra source, which led everybody to the clearing your wedding was being held in. I am sorry. I figured since no one was invited you didn't want anyone there, and now Ino is upset and mad at you. I am so sorry." You could see in Sakura's eyes that she was upset, but she wasn't about to let him take the blame for something he didn't do.

"Naruto, it wasn't your fault. There is nothing you cold have done, I just hope Ino can come around and realize that I – we – didn't do this on purpose." Naruto looked up and Sakura and saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth. The next thing Sakura knew she was enveloped in a bear hug and barely able to breath.

"N-N-Naruto, air." When Naruto released her he smiled and looked at Shikamaru.

"Congratulations! If you hurt her I'll kill you." Shikamaru merely nodded.

"Okay now that that is over and done with do you think you could summon some shadow clones?" Naruto grinned.

Several hours later, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kakashi, and Naruto had just finished unpacking all of the stuff from Sakura's apartment and were now going on a tour of the new house. Shikamaru was the reluctant tour guide since Sakura didn't have a chance to look around yet. Naruto definitely liked the kitchen.

"Wow, Sakura, I bet you could make a ton of ramen in a kitchen this big." Sakura's response was to knock him on the head. Continuing the tour random other comments were made. If Shikamaru had been paying attention to this troublesome tour he probably would have stopped them from entering the next room. However, since he was not paying attention he was treated to the shrieking coming from Sakura and guffawing from her blonde team mate. Poking his head in the room he paled when he realized they were in the nursery.

"What is this?" Sakura screeched.

"A nursery?" Shikamaru answered not entirely certain why she was screeching.

"I know that, but why?" At Shikamaru's shrug Sakura's temper rose to its boiling point. Luckily Kakashi, who had been quietly observing the entire scene, stepped in.

"Sakura, remember Shikamaru's parents were the one's that decorated the house. I'm sure if you aren't ready then Shikamaru would be willing to wait." Shikamaru realized this was his cue.

"Absolutely, Kura, we can wait until we are both ready. To tell the truth I don't think that I am quite ready for children yet."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, I guess I can live with that. Why don't we go outside and look around the house." Everyone agreed and wandered out towards the front of the house. They enjoyed the view from the porch before wandering to the clearing behind the house. This time Kakashi voiced his observations.

"I like this. It is a good place for practicing taijutsu. The trees would keep it cool during the day." Shikamaru was about to respond when an odd keening game from the forest. Not hesitating he took off towards the noise. Kakashi and Naruto looked at Sakura who shrugged before taking off after Shikamaru. Kakashi and Naruto followed close behind her.

When the three finally caught up with Shikamaru he was kneeling next to his father who was tending to a doe. There was also a large buck near the edge of the clearing.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?"

"I am not sure Naruto but it looks like the doe is having difficulty giving birth. I am going to see if I can help." Sakura stepped forward but was immediately cut off by the buck. Startled Sakura gasped which caught Shikamaru's attention.

"Sakura, stay back."

"But."

"No, just stay there." Sakura huffed. She knew she could help and she wasn't just going to stand by and watch the female deer suffer. She slowly turned towards the buck and tentatively reached out a hand. The buck backed away slightly but stopped when it realized she did not intend to harm it. Slowly Sakura began to gather her healing chakra into the fingertips of her outstretched hand. The buck gradually got closer and eventually nudged her hand with its nose.

The buck straightened up and began to walk around Sakura. Kakashi and Naruto were watching closely ready to help their team mate if the need arose. But instead of harming or walking away from Sakura the buck stopped behind her. Sakura was concentrating so hard on remaining relaxed that she stumbled slightly when the buck gently nudged her forward.

Shikamaru heard the stumbling and turned to chastise Sakura again but stopped short when he realized what was happening. Smiling he realized that Sakura must have done something to get the buck to trust her. He reached down and put a hand on his father's shoulder to get his attention. His father turned around to talk to him but was blocked by Sakura who was kneeling down next to the doe with her hand glowing.

Shikaku looked up to find the buck standing next to Shikamaru who was gently stroking its muzzle. Shikaku stood and backed away to stand with Kakashi and Naruto.

"She is an amazing young woman. I have never seen the herd accept someone so readily."

"That she is."

"Nara-san, I wanted to let you know that we are having a belated wedding reception for them this evening at team Kurenai's training grounds. You and your wife are welcome to come." Naruto said hoping that he wasn't going to get yelled at. Shikaku was slightly surprised that his son's friends would do something like that but nodded before turning to leave.

"Shikaku, it would be nice if you brought a gift." Kakashi said so that only Shikaku could hear. And although Shikaku didn't respond Kakashi did see a small smile on his face. Kakashi turned after Shikaku left to see an expression of awe mixed with horror on Naruto's face. Turning back to the clearing he saw that there was now a fawn trying to take its first steps, and he realized why Naruto had that look on his face.

Sakura smiled as the doe tended to her new baby with the buck watching over them.

"They will be fine and they make a wonderful family." Shikamaru couldn't quite find the words to describe how amazingly wonderful Sakura was so he did the next best thing – he showed her. Sakura wasn't expecting the kiss but as soon as his lips touched hers she melted into his arms. Naruto was brought out of his state of shock when Kakashi cleared his throat.

Sakura and Shikamaru walked over to Naruto and Kakashi while Naruto struggled to find words.

"Wow." Was all Naruto could think to say.

Sakura laughed, "Wait until you are in the room when your wife is giving birth Naruto." Naruto paled a little but recovered quickly.

"Hey, I know, let's go out for dinner tonight, my treat, and no we won't go to Ichiraku. I want to take you somewhere to celebrate. I will be at your door at 6:30pm." Naruto said and poofed away not letting them respond. Kakashi shrugged and poofed away as well leaving Sakura and Shikamaru alone in the clearing. Sakura looked at Shikamaru and smirked.

"Come on, we need to go back to the house and take a shower." Shikamaru nodded and began walking with her.

"We need to take a shower?"

"Yep, there won't be time for each of us to take our own." Sakura said as she winked and took off towards the house. Shikamaru sighed but took off after her; he wanted to take a shower too.

Sakura had reached the house ahead of Shikamaru and decided to tease him. Methodically she removed her clothing dropping a piece every so many steps. When Shikamaru got to the house Sakura wasn't there waiting for him like he had expected. Confused he went inside and looked around. Spotting her medic skirt he picked it up and then noticed her tunic several feet way. Slowly he began following the trail of clothes picking them up as he went. When he finally reached the bedroom he was more than aroused and smirked when he heard the shower already running.

Sakura stepped into the shower wondering how long it would take Shikamaru to get there. She decided to wash her hair but when she reached for the shampoo two hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back into a firm naked chest.

"I hope you don't plan on leaving your clothes strewn about the house all of the time. I don't want to have to constantly clean up after you." Sakura turned around in Shikamaru's arms.

"If it gets you naked in the shower with me then I will do it every day." Sakura said before rising upon her tip toes and kissing him.

_Oh, kami, we will never get out of the house let alone this shower if she always acts like this._ Shikamaru thought has he pushed his tongue into her mouth. He stepped forward and rotated his body so that he could pin Sakura to the wall. He felt Sakura gasp when her back hit the cold tile and he moaned when he felt her nipples harden against his chest.

Shikamaru slid his mouth to Sakura's neck at the same time he slid his hands down her thighs. In one swift move he picked her up and pushed her harder into the tile. Sakura responded by wrapping her legs around his waist and grinding her hips into his. Moaning again Shikamaru didn't waste any time as he slid his hardened member into her soft wet folds. It was Sakura's turn to moan as she felt Shikamaru fill her. Shikamaru took half a step back to get a better angle while Sakura leaned back against the wall. Tightening his hands on her hips he pulled out before driving back into her. Sakura knew she wasn't going to last long because every time he drove into her he hit that spot deep inside that made her moan.

Shikamaru could tell Sakura was close which was a good thing because he wasn't going to last long himself. Sakura looked absolutely gorgeous with water dripping off her body and the sounds she was making made her even more intoxicating. Shikamaru continued to drive into her and never let his eyes leave her face. As Sakura arched her back and shouted his name when she came Shikamaru knew he would never see anything more beautiful. The sight alone sent him over the edge and he spilled himself inside of her.

Panting to catch their breaths Shikamaru and Sakura looked at each other and smiled. This was definitely going to work. Once they caught there breaths they both showered quickly and went into the bedroom to get changed. As Shikamaru got dressed in his usual outfit Sakura looked through her clothes.

"Sakura, what are you thinking about? We are just going to dinner with Naruto, wear what you usually wear."

"No, I want to look nice because this is, after all, the first time I will be out in public as Nara Sakura." That said she picked out a nice sundress and matching shawl in case it got chilly out. Getting dressed she began brushing her hair when they heard a knock at the front door.

"Shika, can you go let him in and tell him I will be right down."

"Okay, I will see you down there." Shikamaru went downstairs and let Naruto into the house, he was surprised to also see Kakashi with him.

"Is Sakura ready?"

"She should be down in a few minutes."

"She doesn't usually take this long to get ready."

Shikamaru's face pinkened slightly. "We, uh, got a little distracted." Kakashi smirked and shook his head while Naruto just grinned and slapped him on the back. As Shikamaru recovered from being slapped by Naruto Sakura came down the steps.

"Wow, Sakura-chan, being married sure makes you slow." Naruto said as he wiggled his eyebrows. Sakura took a second to understand what he was implying but when she did Naruto sported a good sized lump on his head. They left the house and Naruto lead the way as he talked about everything and anything. Sakura and Shikamaru weren't really paying attention to where they were walking and Kakashi just continued to read.

"We're almost there."

"Naruto, what are we doing near the training grounds? I don't remember there being a restaurant out here."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan; there will be plenty to eat." Naruto said as he rounded a corner. Shikamaru and Sakura just continued to follow Naruto but were literally thrown several steps backwards when they turned the corner and a large group of people shouted, "SURPRISE!!!"

Kakashi who was following Shikamaru and Sakura explained as the two stood there in a shocked state. "Your friends decided that since you weren't allowed to have anyone at the wedding they would throw you a belated reception. Don't just stand here go ahead they are waiting for you." Sakura blindly reached for Shikamaru's hand and he took it as they both approached the large group in the clearing.

Naruto was standing right up front with his arm around Hinata's waist and a grin on his face.

"We all just wanted to say congratulations and celebrate your wedding with you. What do you think?"

Sakura just stood there and smiled slightly as she took everything in. Her friends had thrown her a wedding reception. She knew they had wanted to be at the wedding but let it go in favor of surprising them with a wedding reception. She couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Kura?" Shikamaru asked not sure why she was crying. Sakura turned to him and smiled brightly before wrapping her arms around his necking and kissing him hard. The crowd cheered again and everyone went back to mingling waiting for the newly weds to work their way around.

Shikamaru and Sakura walked around making sure they greeted everyone that was there. This took nearly two hours considering it seemed like every ninja in Konoha was there. Finally they made it back to their close group of friends. After thanking the group profusely Sakura looked around, she couldn't help but notice that Ino was nowhere to be found. Shikamaru knew who she was looking for and wrapped his arm around her waist in silent comfort. Sakura turned to him and smiled weakly, she understood as did he, they would not dwell on this tonight, not when their friends did all of this just for them.

"Time for presents!" Naruto shouted. Shikamaru and Sakura turned to look at him.

"What do you mean presents?"

"Well it is traditional for newly weds to get presents for their wedding, isn't it?" Naruto said as he pointed to a pile of gifts sitting under a tree. Most of the random ninjas that were there had left so it was really just their close knit group. Shikamaru and Sakura walked over to the pile and sat down next to it not sure where to start. Kakashi stepped up and handed Shikamaru a package. Opening it Shikamaru looked up at Kakashi.

"You could always use new ideas; don't want things to get dull." He said as Sakura looked at him with disgust.

"You just had to give him that didn't you?"

"Yes I did, now for your gift, next time we train together we can do it. I need to pass my summons on to someone and there is no one better than my daughter." Sakura was shocked. She knew how summons worked and that Kakashi would eventually have to pass the contract to someone but she never believed it would be her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Kakashi.

"Don't act so surprised. Pakkun actually threatened me if I didn't pass the contract on to you." Kakashi chuckled as he released her. She sat back down next to Shikamaru waiting for the next gift.

Lee bounded forward and handed each of them a box. Shikamaru and Sakura glanced at each other as they held up identical green spandex. Thanking Lee that sat the gift somewhere they knew they would forget about.

Neji and Tenten came forward next and handed each of them a long package. When the gifts were opened matching katana were revealed. The only detail that was different was the engraving on the handle. Shikamaru's had antlers while Sakura's had cherry blossoms. They both thanked them and then Sakura told Tenten she was going to have to teach her how to use it.

Next, Shino stepped forward and handed them a package. Sakura opened it and gasped. The most gorgeous silk sheets were there and Sakura could only imagine how they would feel on her skin. Shikamaru couldn't help but picture Sakura naked wrapped just in those sheets. He thanked Shino.

Kiba told Hinata to go next; apparently he was still waiting for his gift to arrive. Hinata stepped forward and handed Sakura enough herbs and potions to fully stock a medicine cabinet. Sakura loved them and told Hinata so.

Naruto stepped up next, it had taken him all day to track down Sai, who had rejoined ANBU, but he finally did and the artist didn't let him down. Handing Sakura the picture he smiled at his younger sister. Shikamaru and Sakura stared at the picture, it was magnificent. In the center stood Shikamaru and Sakura in formal wear, much like what they had worn at the wedding. The only thing in the background was a large trunk of a cherry blossom tree. Sakura hugged Naruto and had tears leaking out of her eyes again. She released him when there was a bark coming from across the training grounds.

Kiba stood up and walked over taking something from Akamaru. Akamaru then galloped over to Shikamaru and Sakura nudging each of them to show his congratulations. Sakura laughed and pet him when she heard another bark come from Kiba? She turned and smiled in delight. There in Kiba's arms was a dark grey fur ball barking its head off. Kiba held it out for Sakura to take, and as she cooed over it turned to Shikamaru.

"I wasn't sure what to get but I know you are ANBU and Sakura for the most part stays in the village to work at the hospital. I thought it would help if you knew that there was someone there to protect her. She was the runt of the litter but is a full bred ninja dog. If you want to help training her just let me know, but I am sure Kakashi's dogs would be more than willing to help." Kakashi nodded. Shikamaru shook Kiba's hand and said thank you.

Sakura continued to coo over the puppy with everyone else when Chouza and Inoichi walked up to him from where they were standing talking to his father. Chouza handed him a package.

"Chouji is disappointed he couldn't make it but knew you would understand. These are some of the Akimichi's finest herbs we use for cooking; he wanted me to give them to you." Shikamaru nodded disappointed his best friend couldn't make it, but Chouji was right he understood and didn't envy him having to put up with Ino right now.

Inoichi cleared his throat. "Shikamaru, Ino, she is just upset right now and feels betrayed. I didn't get a chance to speak to her today, but give her time she will come around."

"I know. I just hope it is sooner rather than later. Sakura misses her."

"Your father wanted to talk to you." Shikamaru nodded to the two older men and turned to look at Sakura. She was watching the puppy play with Akamaru. He walked over to his father.

"Shikamaru, I know that things the last couple of days have not been easy and that I haven't made them any easier. I don't like this particular tradition, I never have, but it is a tradition. For eighteen years I dreaded the day that you would get married because it I knew it would be the day you hated me. But after I saw how everything worked out, I guess part of me understood why my father was so insistent that this tradition continue. I was confused and didn't know how to react. But I think I found a way to compromise. I worked with Tsunade all morning to modify this tradition and we finished it just before this party. This scroll is the finished product. There will no longer be a betrothal from birth. Your children will be able to choose who they marry. However, the ceremony will remain the same. We modified the jutsu so that the chakra sharing will still be possible." His father finished as he handed him the scroll.

Shikamaru took it and stared at it for sometime, shocked that his father had done something so radical. Finally, Shikamaru looked up at his father and smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

I am so, so sorry these last two weeks have been so hectic. It took forever to find time to write the chapter and then even longer to find the time to type it up. Thank you so much for your patience. I hope you enjoyed it. There should only be one or two more chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Jae 


	19. Conversations

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 19: Conversations

Shikamaru made his way over to where Sakura and all of their friends were smiling as they watched the puppy play. Sakura was laughing and smiling with them, but when she looked up at him he could see the hidden hurt in her eyes. He also knew she could see the hurt in his. She stood up and walked over to him.

"What's that?" She asked pointing to the scroll in his hand.

"A gift from my father. I will explain later." Sakura nodded. "Now I believe that this little bundle of energy needs a name." He said as he picked up the puppy that had made its way over to his feet.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, what are you going to name her?" Sakura looked at Kiba.

"We don't name the puppies until we know what is going to happen with them, so name her anything you like." Sakura smiled and looked at the puppy happily licking at Shikamaru's face.

"I love the grey color of the fur, so it would happen to be something with the color." She said aloud as she thought. "Oh! How about Mimei."

"Mimei? As in grey morning?"

"Yeah the color of her fur is a perfect match for those mornings where the sky is grey and you have no desire to get out of bed." Shikamaru looked at the puppy as if trying to decide. He sat it on the ground and stood up.

"Mimei, sit." He commanded and the puppy did exactly as she was told. Shikamaru smiled. "Mimei it is." Sakura squealed and hugged him. He loved the way she reacted to everything. As Shikamaru reached his arm around her waist he saw her yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, it has been a long couple of days."

"I agree. How about we collect everything and head home?"

"Mmmm, yeah." Sakura said as she tried to stifle another yawn. Kakashi came up behind her.

"Tsunade wanted to make sure you two knew that you had the week off. And I will help carry the gifts back." Sakura smiled and slid her eyes to Shikamaru whose eyes had definitely taken on a darker shade to them. Oh how quickly has she learned to love that look.

"Thank you, Kaka-sensei, we appreciate it."

"Anytime. Naruto, come help me pack the things up for Sakura." As Sakura stood watching Kakashi and Naruto collect everything Shikamaru slid his arms around her waist. She happily let him hold her up as she leaned back into him. One by one their friends said good bye.

"Congratulations! And Sakura let me know when you want to start working on how to wield a katana."

"Congratulations, I am happy for you two. I will finish setting up the Pharmacology Unit Sakura and see you next week to open it up." Sakura smiled, she was definitely going to enjoy working with Hinata in that unit.

"My sister Hana said that the puppy should get a check up in about four weeks, just stop by the house. If you need anything in the mean time let me know." They both nodded and thanked Kiba again before turning to Naruto and Kakashi Mimei close behind.

"Thank you, Naruto, this means so much to me that you would think to do this." Naruto stepped up and hugged Sakura.

"Anything for my sister. So, Shikamaru, what are you planning to do with your week off."

Shikamaru shrugged. "Get to know my wife." Naruto grinned, Kakashi chuckled and Sakura turned red before she leaned up and kissed him. After the group collected all of the gifts they began the walk back to the house. There was a comfortable silence between the group, which continued until they reached the house.

"Well, we will see you guys later. Let us know if you need anything. Sakura, later this week when we train we can do the summons contract." Instead of saying thank you she stepped forward and gave Kakashi a huge hug. He smiled and hugged back. Naruto also said his goodbyes making a date for lunch later that week with them.

Once alone Shikamaru and Sakura yawned and slowly worked their way to the bedroom. Once inside Shikamaru went to the bathroom and Sakura got ready for bed. Sitting down on the bed she sighed. _It has been such a long couple of days. Hell, it's been a long couple of months. I think I am just going to __curl up and sleep for one or two days. I don't think Shika would object to that plan. My friends are the __best;__ I never thought they would do something like that. I just wish Chouji and Ino would have come. I know Chouji sent a gift and that Ino is just upset, but still I miss her. Later this week I will have to stop by to see if we can work things out and explain everything to her._ The bed dipped down as Shikamaru slid in next to Sakura.

"What are you thinking about Kura?"

"Just our friends and how great they are."

"Yeah, they definitely are some of the best." Sakura could he the wistfulness in his voice.

"I am sorry."

"Sorry about what."

"Chouji. And Ino."

"Hey, didn't you tell Naruto that it wasn't his fault. It isn't ours either. Neither of us had any idea about this until yesterday. We had no chance to tell them. I know for a fact Chouji wanted to be there tonight, and Ino will come around." Shikamaru said as he tried to comfort Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"I know. I just wish I knew what my parents were thinking when they did this. They never even mentioned it to me, and although I know the whole contract thingy prohibited I would have thought my parents would have at least hinted at something."

"You and me both. That reminds me." He said as he reached for the scroll his father had given him. "My dad gave us a gift." Sakura raised her eyebrows and took the scroll from Shikamaru. As she read it she realized what it was and what it meant.

"Shika, this means that our children won't have to marry who we choose. They can pick for themselves."

"Yeah, I knew that he wasn't fully in favor of it but I think because of how it worked out for us he was confused. He said he spent most of the day reworking the jutsu with Tsunade." He replaced the scroll and turned back to Sakura to see her crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know it's just that everything happened so fast and I am so happy. But then I am upset because Ino won't talk to us. I'm tired. I just don't know." She said as she cried more. _I don't know how to deal with this. Chouji was always the people person on our team. But I kind of understand how she is feeling. Maybe if I just hold her._ Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. Laying down he just held onto her while she fell asleep. After he was sure she was asleep he finally let himself close his eyes, vaguely noticing that the dog had taken residence on the end of their bed.

* * *

Ino had been sitting on the swing at the Academy with Chouji for most of the night. Chouji didn't say anything knowing that Ino would talk when she was ready. Ino was upset but really wasn't. She knew that neither Sakura nor Shikamaru would do something like that to her but still the hurt and sense of betrayal was there.

"Chouji, they are happy aren't they."

"Yeah, Ino, I think they are. They were kind of meant for each other you know. Sakura is just about as intelligent as Shikamaru and feisty enough to keep his laziness in check."

Ino laughed. "You're right. I feel like such an idiot."

"Neither of them was worried. They knew you would come around eventually. How about we head home? We can catch them tomorrow for lunch, and make it up to them then."

"Perfect." Ino smiled as she hopped off her swing and walked over to Chouji. Just as they were about to leave the academy Izumo arrived.

"Yamanaka Ino, the Hokage needs to see you immediately for a mission." Ino's face fell, but she knew she had no choice. She turned to Chouji and gave him a quick kiss good bye then left for the Hokage Tower. Chouji smiled as he walked home, everything will be back to normal soon.

* * *

Shikamaru had woken up early due to the puppy currently licking his feet. He leaned in to brush his lips gently against the back of Sakura's neck. She stirred and turned to face him.

"Morning."

"Morning, I think the puppy is hungry." Shikamaru said and Mimei barked in response. Sakura laughed and stretched out like a cat. Shikamaru couldn't take his eyes off of her, but before he could do anything she hopped out of bed.

"We don't have any food for her, so we need to go into town. I wanted to stop by the Yamanaka's Flower Shop anyway. I need to talk to Ino. Do you want to come?" Shikamaru nodded and got out of bed himself. As they both got dressed the puppy ran circles through their feet, very excited about going for a walk. Once they were ready they left the house and began walking toward the center of the village.

"Shika, thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening to me last night. I don't know what came over me."

Shikamaru took her hand in his, "Anytime."

They continued to walk to town together and decided to stop at the flower shop. Sakura took a deep breath before she entered the store, Shikamaru decided to stay outside with the puppy. Ino's mother looked up when Sakura entered.

"Good morning, Sakura. How are you today?"

"I am fine Yamanaka-san. Is Ino here?"

"Oh, no, I am afraid she is not. She left for a mission last night."

"Ok, thank you. Do you know when she is due back?"

"No, I am afraid I don't. I believe it was supposed to be a couple of months though."

"Thank you, when she gets back can you tell her I was asking for her?"

"Absolutely. Here dear, take these." She said as she handed Sakura a bouquet of wild flowers. "Congratulations. Your mother would be proud."

Sakura thanked Mrs. Yamanaka and left the store. Shikamaru could see the disappointed look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Ino left for a two month mission last night."

"Well at least we know she will have time to think about it. Hey, I am going to go find Chouji, do you want to come?"

"No I think I am going to go find Kakashi. I need to ask him what kind of food he recommends for the puppy. Meet you at home for lunch?"

"Absolutely." Shikamaru said and then he kissed her good bye.

* * *

Shikamaru headed directly for the Korean Barbeque. Chouji would take the opportunity to eat without Ino bugging him. He walked in and went directly to the table next to the window and sat down across from Chouji. Chouji smiled.

"I figured you would find me at some point in time today. How was the party?"

Shikamaru smiled. "It was nice. Sakura enjoyed it. Thank you for the spices, you will have to come over and show Sakura how to use them. I don't know if she can cook or not."

"No problem. Ino left on a mission last night."

"I know. Sakura stopped by to talk to her today and Mrs. Yamanaka told her."

"She was going to find you two today. She wanted to congratulate you."

"She can when she gets back."

"Well you going to tell me or do I have to ask?"

Shikamaru sat quietly across from his best friend.

"My parents and Sakura's parents signed a contract when we were born stating that the Hokage would perform a binding betrothal jutsu. This jutsu essentially married us that day, but the marriage didn't come into legal effect until the festival."

"So, technically, you have been married since the day you were born. Never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Chouji." Shikamaru said and then he hesitated before asking his next question. "What exactly did you guys see?"

"We followed Naruto into the clearing. Your parents, Shizune, Kakashi, and Tsunade were all there looking at what appeared to be a dome. This dome was apparently made of the Yondaime's chakra because the Kyuubi was going crazy. None of us knew you two were in the dome until we were told." Shikamaru nodded. He now understood why everyone was kind of amazed.

"Shougi?"

Chouji nodded.

* * *

Sakura had taken the long way to the training grounds she knew Kakashi would be at. She wanted to think about things. She hoped that Ino wasn't still mad when she returned; she really needed her best girlfriend to talk to right now. Only Ino would understand some of what she was going through. Sakura hadn't realized she had arrived at the training grounds until Mimei ran towards Kakashi.

Kakashi, who was in the middle of doing his kata, deftly avoided the grey bundle of energy and turned to face Sakura.

"Hey, how are you today?"

"Okay. Ino got sent on a mission, I didn't get a chance to talk to her."

"Don't worry, she'll be back and you can have all the girl talk you need to then." Sakura smiled, Kakashi always could read her well.

"Anyway, I came to ask you what kind of food I should get for the puppy. I don't really know much about taking care of a dog."

"No problem. How about I teach you the summoning jutsu and we let Pakkun and Mimei get acquainted." Sakura nodded her head and took out a kunai as Kakashi pulled the contract out of his vest pocket. Slitting one of her fingers Sakura wrote her name and placed her hand prints on the contract. Kakashi showed Sakura the hands signs and explained how to perform the jutsu.

Performing the hand signs Sakura grinned down at Pakkun who had just appeared at her feet.

"Hey, Pakkun. No, Mimei, don't!" But Mimei didn't listen; she was busy trying to get Pakkun to play.

Pakkun for his part humored the puppy until Sakura managed to scoop her up into her arms.

"Kakashi, I didn't know you were getting another puppy."

"I didn't. The puppy is Sakura's it was a gift from Kiba for her wedding." Pakkun immediately spun to Sakura.

"You got married? Why wasn't I invited?" Sakura didn't expect Pakkun to be this upset.

"Because no one knew about it. My parents had arranged a marriage for me when I was born. I only found out the day of the wedding." Pakkun sat down and considered this. Turning to Kakashi he asked his next questions.

"Who is he? Do I know him? Did he survive your inquiry? Do you want the pack to stay with her and protect her? Why haven't you had her sign the summoning contract yet?" Kakashi sighed.

"Nara Shikamaru. Yes you know him. Yes he survived. No, not necessary. She is the one who summoned you." Pakkun nodded to Kakashi and turned back to Sakura.

"It's about time he passed on the contract. So how are you adjusting?"

"I am adjusting well. I summoned you for a couple of reasons. First because I can and second I wanted you to meet Mimei and hopefully help teach me how to take care of her."

Pakkun nodded. "Well I would be glad to help you. Is she a ninja dog?"

"Yes, Kiba said she was the runt of the litter but still a pure bred."

"Kakashi, will you summon the rest of the pack? It would be helpful if they met her too." Kakashi nodded and then performed the jutsu. In a cloud of smoke several more dogs appeared all curious as to why they were summoned. Once they caught site of Sakura they all gathered around her vying for her attention. Sakura sat Mimei on the ground and watched as she interacted with the pack.

"So, where's Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked as the dogs got acquainted with one another.

"He went to find Chouji. I think he needed to talk to him. I am supposed to meet him back at the house for lunch. Would you like to come?"

"Sure. The dogs will follow." Kakashi and Sakura made their way to the house followed by the pack of dogs. They did remember to get supplies for the puppy on the way there. As they approached the house they saw Shikamaru and Chouji sitting around a Shougi board. Chouji smiled and stood up when he saw the group approaching.

"Hi Sakura, congratulations." He said as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Chouji, and thanks for the spices I can't wait to try them."

"How about we use them for lunch? I can show you how they work."

"Great!"

Kakashi and Shikamaru sat and talked while Chouji showed Sakura how to use the spices. The four decided to eat outside so they could watch the dogs. Mimei had calmed down some and began interacting with the pack like she was a member. Pakkun came trotting up to the four.

"She's a good dog Sakura, and you shouldn't have any problems training her."

"Thanks, Pakkun. You guys know you can stop by anytime you want right?"

"We'll be around a lot. I think a couple of the hounds have taken a liking to Mimei." With that said he and the rest of the pack left leaving Mimei asleep at Shikamaru's feet.

For the next week life pretty much went on like this for Shikamaru and Sakura. They got to know each other better and had some sparring sessions. Sakura talked with Tenten and they set a schedule up to work on katana techniques. The villagers took quite well to the idea of the marriage and everywhere Sakura and Shikamaru went together people commented on how nice a couple they made. Several weeks after the wedding Sakura and Shikamaru had gotten into a routine until one night it was interrupted.

Shikamaru tensed and immediately blocked Sakura's body with his. He knew it was close to dawn but no one should be at his house this early. Sakura who had also felt the present tensed as well but relaxed when she felt the familiar chakra of an ANBU member.

"Nara Shikamaru, the Godaime Hokage requests your presence immediately." Shikamaru nodded and the ANBU disappeared. He stood up and began to get dressed. Sakura stood as well and gathered his mask and ANBU gear for him. When he reached the front door she handed him everything he needed. Before he turned to leave he looked down at Mimei.

"Protect her for me." He stood up and looked as Sakura. "I have to go."

"I know I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her and then he was gone. Sakura knowing that she wasn't going to be able to sleep now went back in the house and made something for her to eat. Mimei's vet appointment was today so she needed to get ready for that. As Sakura got ready she felt slightly sluggish. She figured it was just from worrying and being woken up so early.

Kiba greeted her at the Inuzuka's compound entrance with Akamaru at his side. Sakura said hello to Akamaru and then let the dogs mingle.

"Sakura are you alright? You look tired."

"I am. ANBU came by for Shikamaru right before dawn, so I got woken up early. Not to mention I am worried."

"He'll be fine."

"I know it's just the first time either of us has gone out on a mission since the wedding."

Kiba smiled understanding what she meant so he decided to change the subject.

"How's Mimei doing?"

"Really well. She listens and doesn't destroy things when she runs around. She likes Kakashi's dogs so she spends a lot of time with them." After catching up with Kiba and Hana giving Mimei her check up Sakura decided to go to the Hokage Tower.

The workers at the Hokage Tower had come to expect Mimei with Sakura and didn't think twice about it anymore. As Sakura approached Tsunade's office she greeted all of the shinobi she saw and caught up with Shizune.

"Hi, Tsunade-shishou."

"Hi, Sakura. How are you?"

"Tired. We had a visitor very early this morning."

"I know and I am sorry, but you knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, I was just hoping you could give me a time frame?"

"Not sure but no more than six months." Sakura nodded, she hoped he wouldn't be away for that long. She said good bye to her shishou and decided to stop by the Yamanaka Flower Shop before heading home for the day. She was very tired for some reason.

She walked into the shop trying to decide what flowers to buy when she heard a voice she hadn't heard in awhile.

"Mom, I am going out to find Shikamaru and Sakura I need to talk to them."

"Well, you can talk to me since I am right here but Shika left for a mission." Ino spun around and smiled brightly.

"Forehead! Congratulations and I am sorry for acting like a bitch."

"It's okay Ino I knew you'd come around." Sakura closed her eyes as she tried to fight of the fatigue she was feeling. Mimei barked worriedly as Ino approached Sakura. Ino caught her just before she hit the floor.

* * *

Well, that's another one done. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed but I wanted to move things along. Anyway hope you enjoyed like always. Jae 


	20. Surprise

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

TRADITIONS – SURPRISE!

Ino slowly laid Sakura down on the floor, as she checked to make sure she was breathing. Ino had come to the conclusion that Sakura was just unconscious but she had no idea why. Ino was trying to figure out what to do when Chouji walked into the store. He was supposed to help her catch up with the goings on in Konoha while she was away on her mission.

"Ino?"

"Chouji? Chouji! Thank kami you are here. Sakura walked in and started talking but then just passed out I caught her but can't figure out what's wrong."

"Ino calm down. Where's Shikamaru?"

"Mission." Chouji nodded he began giving Ino instructions as he bent to pick up Sakura's limp form.

"I am going to take her to the hospital can you go get Shikamaru's parents?" Ino nodded and ran out the door. Chouji began walking towards the hospital before talking to Mimei.

"I need you to find Kakashi-senpai and bring him to the hospital." Mimei barked and took off like a shot toward the training grounds. Chouji quickened his pace once the dog left. When he arrived at the front doors Chouji was immediately swarmed with concerned hospital staff.

As instructions were being shouted Sakura was taken out of his arms and placed on a stretcher. There were shouts for Shizune and someone yelled for someone to fetch Tsunade. Chouji backed up slightly to allow the medics to work but he never lost sight of Sakura. _Please pull through, he needs you_. Chouji thought as he followed Sakura's stretcher down the hallway.

* * *

Ino raced towards the Nara's house. She wasn't sure if they were home but she had no where else to look. Knocking frantically on the door Ino tried to control herself while she waited for someone to answer the door. Shikamaru's mother opened the door and was surprised to see Ino standing there.

"Hello Ino what brings you here?"

"Sakura, she is in the hospital, she collapsed this morning, and Chouji took her. He asked me to come get you." Mrs. Nara hadn't heard anything after 'Sakura is in the hospital' she had turned to grab her things before walking out the door passed Ino. Grabbing Ino's arm she told her where to find her husband.

"Shikaku is at the bar with your father. Get him and bring him to the hospital I am going directly there." By the time Ino had comprehended what Mrs. Nara had said the woman was out of sight. Ino turned in a different direction; she knew exactly which bar Mr. Nara would be at.

Kakashi was taking a break from training when he heard barking in the distance. It sounded rather frantic and was getting closer very quickly. He had recognized Mimei immediately but could not find the girl with pink hair anywhere. Finding this strange and knowing he wasn't going to be able to understand the young nin-dog Kakashi summoned Pakkun just as Mimei arrived in the clearing.

"Kakashi what's wrong?" Before Kakashi could answer Pakkun turned to the still frantically barking Mimei. Pakkun barked at her a couple of times then turned to Kakashi.

"Sakura collapsed this morning. Chouji took her to the hospital and sent Mimei to find you." Kakashi nodded then took off in the direction of the hospital with both dogs hot on his trail.

* * *

Ino walked into the bar and it took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dark room. Scanning she searched for either her father or Shikaku when she heard the unmistakable laugh of Akimichi Chouza. Making her way towards the sound Ino wove in and out of tables and was almost there when she felt a hand grab her ass. Growling she turned to the perpetrator.

"I don't have time for this!" She shouted as she sent the offender flying across the room turning back around she walked up the three gaping older men.

"Nara-san Sakura collapsed this morning and Chouji took her to the hospital. Your wife is already on her way there she asked me to come get you." Shikaku got up and left not bothering to leave money, he knew that Inoichi and Chouza would cover him. Ino turned to her father after he left.

"Hi Daddy. I will be at the hospital until they know what's wrong with Sakura. Chouji will be there too. Bye." Chouza looked at Inoichi and stood before throwing enough money on the table to pay for everything.

"Let's go. If Yoshino is there someone is going to have to run interference."

* * *

Chouji had followed Sakura as far as he was allowed. When the doors to her room closed he looked around and noticed a small waiting room and walked towards it nearly getting run over by Shizune.

"Where?" Chouji pointed to the room that they had just wheeled Sakura into and Shizune burst through the doors. Sitting down in the waiting room Chouji positioned himself so that he could see people approaching. It didn't take long before Nara Yoshino arrived rushing down the hallway.

"Chouji is she okay?"

"I don't know. Shizune is in there now and they called for Tsunade-sama." Yoshino nodded and began walking around the small waiting room. Shouts echoing down the hallway announced the arrival of Kakashi and the two dogs. Kakashi didn't stop at the waiting room but went directly to the room he felt Shizune's chakra in. He was just about to push through the door when someone grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"To Sakura."

"No, you can wait with everyone else. Someone will come to let you know what is going as soon as we know." Tsunade said as she steered Kakashi towards the waiting room. "Oh, Kakashi, keep the dogs under control or they will have to leave." He reluctantly nodded and sat down in a chair. Mimei immediately trotted over and sat down at Kakashi's feet while Pakkun sat in a chair next to him.

Silence reigned in the room so Chouji decided to go and find some potato chips. Just after Chouji walked away Shikaku arrived.

"Do we know anything yet?"

"No?"

"Where's Shikamaru?"

"I assumed he was in the room."

"They don't usually let anyone in when it is an emergency." The group was engulfed in silence once more until Kakashi spoke up in a very menacing tone.

"If he hurt her in anyway Shikaku you won't be able to stop me."

"I won't even try."

* * *

"Shizune what's happening? How is she?"

"She seems to be fine. We sent for some blood work."

"Has she woken up?"

"Not yet but she is stable." Tsunade nodded and stepped forward. Letting her fingers rest on Sakura's forehead she sent her chakra into Sakura's body to do an overall check. Suddenly Tsunade grinned and removed her hand. _They got right down to business it seems._

"Shizune you can dismiss the medics and go to the lab to wait for the blood test results. I want them as soon as they are finished." Shizune nodded and did as she was asked. Once everyone left Tsunade went to Sakura's IV and added a couple of things before leaving the room herself.

* * *

When Ino arrived with her father and Chouza the atmosphere in the waiting room was suffocating. Ino looked around and didn't see Chouji. She heard munching noises coming from behind her and found Chouji walking up to her while eating chips.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know everything was fine when I left."

"Do you think they found out something?"

"I don't know. Kakashi-senpai? Is everything alright?"

"Fine we just don't know where Shikamaru is. I wouldn't have expected him to abandon her like this." Ino and Chouji looked at each other before letting small smiles grace their features.

"Sakura said that he was sent on a mission this morning." At this news all of the occupants of the room visibly relaxed until Tsunade appeared at the edge of the waiting room. All turned their attention towards her.

"I am glad everyone is here so that I only have to say this once." Everyone was holding their breaths. "She is stable at the moment but still unconscious. I am waiting for the results of her blood tests to confirm my diagnosis. You can visit her but do not make her upset." The group nodded and Tsunade took off down the hallway.

Kakashi was the first up and into the room. He walked to her side and brushed her hair away from her face. Mimei positioned herself at the foot of Sakura's bed and whimpered at her unconscious owner. Pakkun joined her and nuzzled her trying to get the young nin-dog to relax. The remainder of the group walked in and settled around the bed.

"She looks like she is sleeping."

"Yeah. It would make sense she looked stressed and tired earlier."

"Ino what exactly happened?"

Ino looked at Kakashi and took a deep breath. "I was getting ready to leave and go find her and Shikamaru. I wanted to apologize for how I acted. She heard me telling my mom I was leaving and made a comment about how Shikamaru was on a mission but I could still talk to her. I was approaching her when she closed her eyes and swayed a little. I managed to catch her before she fell but couldn't get her to wake back up."

Just as Ino finished telling the story Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

"I-Ino?" It was barely a whisper but everyone in the room heard it.

"Yeah Sakura I am here with Chouji, Shikamaru's parents, and Kakashi-senpai." Mimei barked and Pakkun declared his presence. Sakura smiled.

"What happened?"

"You passed out in Ino's family's store earlier and Chouji brought you to the hospital." Sakura nodded. She remembered a little now although things were still fuzzy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Drained." Sakura said before closing her eyes again.

* * *

It took all of Tsunade's self control to not skip down the hallway on her way to the lab. She already sent Shizune for the blood test results but couldn't wait that long to find out. She reached Shizune just as she was handed the results.

"Well?" Tsunade asked barely able to contain her glee.

"The blood tests came up normal except…" Shizune's head shot up and she now understood the source of Tsunade's odd mood. Shizune smiled and handed the results to Tsunade.

"Yes!" Tsunade shouted which drew the attention of many of the workers. "Go back to work! Shizune break out the good sake tonight we are celebrating."

"Tsunade you might want to tell her first."

"Of course, but that doesn't mean we can't prepare for later." Shizune shook her head and smiled before turning away. Suddenly she remembered something and turned back to Tsunade.

"What about Shikamaru?"

"If all goes well with the mission he should have about one month to prepare himself when he gets back." Tsunade responded before she began to make her way back to Sakura's room. When she reached the room she walked in and found it crowded with the group from the waiting room.

"Has she woken up?"

"Yes she did and she just seems tired."

"That fits. Okay all of you out I need to speak to Sakura in private." The group slowly shuffled out the door although she did allow Sakura's dog to stay.

"Sakura, wake up." Tsunade said as she gently shook her apprentice's shoulder. Slowly Sakura began to open her eyes and look at Tsunade.

"Well, my dear, you gave us all a scare today but I am happy to report that you are a young, healthy, pregnant woman."

"So that's it. NANI?!!!"

When the group hovering out the door heard Sakura yell they rushed back into the room only to see Tsunade smiling and trying to contain her laughter and Sakura's mouth wide open as she sat up in the bed.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Still smiling Tsunade answered the questions. "Absolutely nothing. Now Sakura I am going to have you stay here overnight just so we can make sure you get enough rest. You are going to have to modify your activities and schedule an appointment for this week. I will right prescriptions for everything you need. I think that is it. Now if you excuse me."

"Wait if she is fine why are you telling her to do all of this stuff?" Kakashi asked still confused although Mrs. Nara had pretty much figured it out.

"Hokage-sama are you by any chance going to celebrate?" Yoshino asked.

Tsunade smiled. "Yes I am. Would you like to join me? I think we should get to know each other better and decide on how to spoil our grandchild." At this comment Yoshino nodded and everyone else in the room exclaimed "NANI????"

* * *

Well this one is done. I know it is a little short but I thought this was the best place to end it. I think the next one will be the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Jae 


	21. Full Circle

Just some very minor adjustments.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Traditions Chapter 21 – Full Circle

As the group processed the information they had just been told the hospital room was eerily quiet. Tsunade and Yoshino were beginning to worry. Gradually the group came out of their shocked states only to hear Sakura mumbling to herself.

"We wanted to wait. We aren't ready for this. He isn't even here. When will he get back? What if he doesn't come back?"

"Oh, shit, she is panicking. Hey, forehead, snap out of it." Sakura looked at Ino as if she just noticed her. "Okay, parents and soon-to-be grandparents you go out and celebrate. Chouji, can you go and pack at least an overnight bag for me and you?"

"Why?"

"Because we are going to stay with Sakura until Shikamaru comes back. When is he scheduled to get back?"

"No later than six months which means he will be back about one month before the baby is due." Tsunade answered.

"Okay, so that means we are going to have to move in. Let's go everyone out. Chouji, I will meet you at the house."

As Ino ushered everyone out of the room, the atmosphere transformed back into one of celebration; at least for the soon-to-be grandparents.

"Well, Sakura let's get you dressed so we can get your vitamins and make that doctors appointment."

"Ino, thank you." Ino smiled and was then wrapped in a huge hug bu a now sobbing Sakura. Ino hugged back for several minutes before disengaging herself and guiding Sakura into the bathroom so she could get changed. _A hormonal Sakura, this is going to be fun.

* * *

_

The group that had left Sakura's hospital room sans Chouji headed for Tsunade's office in the Hokage tower. Tsunade and Yoshino chatted happily about babies and how best to spoil them. The men were still slightly shocked but Shikaku had a very smug grin on his face. He was imagining how much fun a grand child would be.

"You know I think I am going to enjoy this grandparent thing."

"I figured that out when I saw the nursery already furnished in the new house."

"That was Yoshino. She insisted we do that right away. It was supposed to give the woman an idea of what could happen and help her settle in." Kakashi laughed.

"Sakura saw the room and had a fit. In fact she and Shikamaru decided it would be better to wait a little while before having children."

"Well that explains why Sakura was panicking."

"Yep, how do you think Shikamaru is going to take it? If this mission lasts as long as it is supposed to, he will be getting quite a shock when he gets back."

"He will be fine." Shikaku said, wishing he felt as confident as he sounded.

* * *

Sakura stared at the wall before she slowly began to get dressed. As she dressed she thought about the tiny life now residing within her. _I can't believe Shika and I created something as amazing as a new life. It is so wonderful but it scares me too, especially with him so far away. But__ I have Ino and Chouji, and then there is Tsunade and Kakashi as well as his parents; hopefully I can get through this._ Taking a deep breath Sakura emerged from the bathroom with a smile on her face. She realized that, although Shika wasn't here, she had enough love and support from her friends and family that she would get through this – no matter what. 

Ino was waiting for Sakura to come out of the bathroom and had not expected to see the huge grin on her face when she did.

"Ino! I'm pregnant!" Sakura practically screamed when she saw Ino waiting for her. Ino grinned widely and shot forward to give Sakura a huge hug.

"I am glad you think this is a good thing."

"It really is. It is a little sooner than either of us expected and I really wish that he was going to be here, but I know that with everyone's support I will be fine. And I can't wait to see Shika's face when he comes home and sees me."

Ino laughed and nodded her head in agreement. "Well let's go we have to meet Chouji at your house."

Sakura and Ino made their way through the hospital and to the pharmacy chatting happily about pretty much anything. They bumped into Hinata on their way there.

"Hi, Hinata, how are you?"

"Fine, how about you Ino?"

"Good. Sakura and I are headed to the pharmacy. Would you like to walk with us?"

"Sure. Why are you headed there?"

"Tsunade-shishou gave me some prescriptions I need to have filled."

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I am fine Hinata, it is just some vitamins."

"Okay."

"So, forehead, did you have a particular doctor in mind?"

"Um, no, I really hadn't thought about it. Do you recommend one?"

"What makes you think I would know a doctor for you to go to?"

"Well…" Hinata had tuned out the other two's conversation while she tried to figure out just exactly what they were talking about. After piecing the conversation together in her head Hinata discreetly activated her byakugan and to confirm her suspicions. Ino and Sakura turned to Hinata when they heard the young woman gasp softly to find her staring at Sakura with her byakugan activated.

Looking up at Sakura Hinata spoke, "Sakura, you are pregnant?"

Smiling a little Sakura nodded her head as an answer.

"Does Shikamaru know?" Sakura's face immediately fell and tears gathered in her eyes. As she was gathering herself to answer Hinata's question the pharmacist called her name and she turned around instead. Hinata then turned to Ino for some sort of answer.

Ino obliged, "He left this morning for a mission that could take up to six months."

"Oh, how far along is she?"

"About eight weeks according to Tsunade."

"Well, at least he should make it back in time." Ino nodded as Sakura turned with all of her pre-natal vitamins to see Hinata smiling.

"Congratulations Sakura."

"Thank you, Hinata."

"So have you told Naruto yet? I bet he would love to find out he is going to be an uncle." Hinata said as the group started to walk again. Sakura froze in her tracks and the color drained from her face.

"Oh, kami, he is going to have a fit. How am I supposed to tell him?"

"Well, at least Shikamaru isn't in the village." Sakura and Hinata quirked eyebrows at the comment and Ino shrugged. "This way Naruto won't be able to try and kill him." Nodding the group continued on their way to the doctor's office.

After having successfully scheduled her appointment for later that week the three girls left the hospital and continued their discussion on the way to Sakura's house. As they walked through the village the smells from Ichiraku's reached Sakura's nose and she decided that she really needed some ramen at that very moment. Hinata and Ino followed Sakura's lead each silently wondering two things – first about how bad these cravings were going to get and imagining the many different types of snack runs they were going to have to do and second whether or not Sakura had realized that Naruto usually spent his free afternoons glued to a stool at the same ramen stand they were on their way to.

* * *

Shikamaru sat huddled in a cave with one other member of his current ANBU team. Miserable was the one word Shikamaru would describe his situation, not just troublesome, but miserable. Tsunade sent him on a reconnaissance mission that had almost no potential of seeing any conflict whatsoever. So he was sitting here in this cave trying to figure out a way to get himself through, not only tonight, but also the entire remainder of the mission. On top of all of this he missed Sakura. He understood that with their profession it was impossible not to expect to be separated from her for long periods of time; however, he didn't realize it would be this difficult. Sighing Shikamaru laid down trying to get some sleep, but he could not shake the feeling of something going on he should really know about.

* * *

Solely focused on obtaining the ramen she was currently craving Sakura settled onto the stool and waited to be served. Naruto, however, noticed the second Sakura sat down and tried to get her attention. Not realizing that anyone was talking to her Sakura began giving Ayame her order. Naruto sputtered and stopped talking all together as he heard the amount of ramen Sakura was ordering. Naruto turned when he heard Ino and Hinata laughing behind him. 

"What's going on? Why is Sakura ordering so much ramen? Even I can't eat that much."

"Apparently she cannot decide which flavor she is craving." Ino answered as she shook her head at her friend just as Sakura finished giving her order. She settled down to wait for her order and finally realized that Naruto was sitting next to her.

"Hey, Naruto, when did you get here?"

Really confused now, Naruto answered Sakura. "I was here when you got here, Sakura. Why did you order so much ramen?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders before answering. "I couldn't quite decide which one I wanted. At first I thought I wanted shrimp, and then chicken, but then beef sounded awfully good, so I decided to order them all."

"But will you be able to eat all of them?"

"Yeah, Tsunade-shishou said I should start eating a little more now that I am eating for two." Sakura turned back around as Ayame brought her order up to her, and she paid before turning to leave. As Sakura turned Naruto was still trying to figure out what she meant by eating for two.

"Naruto, we are all going to hang out at Sakura's do you want to come?" Hinata asked hoping to bring him out of his reverie. Naruto nodded his assent to Hinata. He turned to pay and then followed the girls down the street. Ino and Sakura began to chat about things for the baby.

"So I heard that Shika's parents had a nursery put in the house and fully furnished it."

"Yeah they did. I saw it for the first time and totally freaked out because I hadn't even thought about the possibility of children. Now I need to go and take a better look at it. Although if the rest of the house is any indication I won't be surprised if I didn't change a thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I am not sure who actually picked out the furniture, but it is very tastefully done and I really like it. There is a guest room that I think you and Chouji will absolutely love. It has a double bed a chest of drawers and an armoire. Not to mention its own bathroom that way you don't have to go down the hall at all."

"That sounds wonderful. This way Chouji and I can see what it is like to live together."

"Sounds like you are thinking of settling down." Ino blushed and nodded. Hinata smiled at her two friends before turning to Naruto to see how he was doing. He was walking along with them but still completely spaced out. Hinata bumped him with her hip trying to get his attention. He looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I am just confused that's all. Hinata-chan, what did Sakura mean by eating for two?" Hinata's eyes widened slightly in surprise but they softened almost immediately. _So that's why he didn't flip out, he didn't understand what she was talking about._

"Well, Naruto-kun, Sakura meant that from now on she has to take care of more than just herself."

"But why? The only reason she would have to do that is if she is…SAKURA, YOU LET SHIKAMARU GET YOU PREGNANT?!!!!" Naruto screeched causing Ino and Sakura to turn around and stare at him. Poor Hinata was staring at the ground next to him afraid to look at Sakura.

"Naruto, could you please not shout out my personal business to the entire village. Besides I didn't let Shikamaru get me pregnant, as I recall I was a more than willing participant." Ino coughed trying to cover her laughter while Hinata was having trouble hiding a sly smile.

"B-b-b-but how, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto, I know you were an orphan but hanging out with Jiraiya-san should have taught you something about this type of thing."

Naruto puffed up his chest. "That's not what I meant. Of course I know how it happened. What I meant was why."

"I don't know Naruto, maybe because he is my husband?" Sakura said before she turned and continued to walk towards her house. Naruto still slightly shocked over the news stood there as he watched the girls walk away. Just before they turned the corner Sakura, Ino and Hinata heard Naruto shout. "I'm going to be an uncle!" The girls shook their heads and smiled as they continued on their way.

* * *

Four weeks had gone by since Sakura found out that she was pregnant. It wasn't quite obvious yet but she could start to see a small bump forming. She had continued her routine pretty much without any changes except that Tsunade-shishou took her off the mission roster. The doctor she was seeing was wonderful and she couldn't wait for her next appointment – she absolutely loved seeing the way the baby was developing. Ino had taken to going with her to her appointments; it was nice to have the moral support. 

Sakura was going through her katas warming up for her katana lesson with Tenten. She had talked about it with Ino and Hinata and had decided to keep her pregnancy a secret until she was into her second trimester, which she was now. She was looking forward to telling everyone about it. Sakura turned around when she felt two people approaching the training grounds. When Neji and Tenten came into view in the clearing Sakura smiled and greeted them.

"Hey you two."

"Hey, Sakura how are you today?"

"Good Tenten, but I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"I know that we decided to start sparring full out with the katana but I can't take a chance of getting injured so I was wondering if we can continue training the way we have been."

"That's fine Sakura, but is everything ok?" Sakura could see Neji smirking and realized that as soon as she had mentioned something was wrong he had activated his byakugan. _Well, he knows._

"Everything is fine Tenten; it's just that I don't want to chance hurting the baby when we spar."

"Oh, if that's all then no problem. Wait, baby?" Tenten asked as she gaped at Sakura who at this point in time was smiling as she nodded her head.

"Sakura, that's wonderful, but Shikamaru has been good for over a month. How? Who?" Neji shook his head at Tenten.

"Sakura is just over three months pregnant Tenten."

"Oh, wow, that's even better. I can't wait to meet the little one. How have you been feeling?"

"Good I haven't had any problems. I feel great and the doctor said everything is coming along nicely I just wish Shikamaru was here."

"When is he due back?"

"Not for another few months. He should be back about a month before the baby comes."

"Well he is going to get one big shock when he comes back."

"Tell me about it."

After sparring Sakura had lunch with Neji and Tenten and they talked about things some more. Sakura excused herself from the lunch because she had to take Mimei to the Inuzuka's; she has been acting kind of weird as of late. Sakura happily walked along the road to the Inuzuka's with Mimei in tow. Mentally she ticked off all of the things she had to do in her head. _After the Inuzuka's I was going to see if I could find Lee and Shino, the will be the only ones who I haven't told. Then I get to relax for the rest of tonight._

She approached the gate and found Akamaru bounding up to greet her.

"Hey, boy, how are you? Is Kiba around?" Akamaru barked in response and led Sakura and Mimei around to the back of the house. There she saw Kiba chatting with Hana surrounded by a bunch of puppies.

"Hey Sakura, let me take a look at Mimei and you chat with Kiba." Hana said as she led Mimei inside the compound. Sakura turned to Kiba who was staring at her expectantly.

"What?"

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"Sakura, I can smell it."

"Oh. Well, actually I was going to tell you now. I just passed the first three months so I am kind of spending the day making the announcement to everyone." Just as Sakura finished her explanation Kiba wrapped his arms around her and spun her around.

"Congratulations! So did Shikamaru faint when you told him?"

"Um, well, he doesn't exactly know yet."

"What do you mean? Why are you telling other people before him? He is going to be so mad at you."

"Wait, no, Kiba you don't understand. He isn't in the village. I found out the day he was sent on a six month mission. He won't be back for another five months."

"Oh, that sucks. Well, if you need anything let me know."

"I will thank you." Sakura said as she hugged Kiba. Just as they parted Hana came around the corner with Mimei trotting along behind her.

"Sakura, you said that Mimei hangs around with Kakashi's pack a lot right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well, you might want to have a conversation with him because one of them is going to be a proud papa." Sakura stared at Hana for a good thirty seconds, and then started laughing. Hana looked at her brother trying to figure out what was so funny. Kiba smirked.

"Mimei isn't the only pregnant female in the Nara household." Hana blinked then turned to Sakura and squealed as she hugged the younger woman. Kiba winced at the sounds being emitted from the two females but smiled anyway. Sakura said her goodbyes and walked away with a new goal in mind – find Kakashi.

Knowing exactly where he would most likely be at this time she wandered towards the more social part of town. Finding the establishment she was looking for she entered and scanned the room for a familiar group of ninja. Spotting them in a corner booth she sauntered over and stopped before the table putting a hand on her hip and glaring at the copy ninja. Kakashi, who had seen her walk in nodded his head in greeting.

"You have some explaining to do mister. I just came from the Inuzuka's because Mimei had been acting weird to me and do you want to know what I was told?" Kakashi shrugged. "Someone is going to be a father." At her last statement Kakashi choked on his drink while the others at the table (Genma, Gai, Anko, Kurenai, and Yamato) began to laugh.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"It never even entered my mind that I would have to worry when I let her hang out with you, but I just can't believe you would let this happen." At this point in time the entire table was laughing so hard that Sakura had a really difficult time keeping a straight face. She really wasn't mad but she thought it would be fun messing with him a little bit.

"The only other question I have is which one?"

"Which one?"

"Yes, Kakashi, which one of your dogs got mine pregnant?" All of the sudden Kakashi realized what was going on and shook his head.

"I don't know Sakura, but I can find out for you."

"Thanks, Hana said it would be good to know. I will see you later, Grandpa; I have to find a few other people - today is announcement day." With that said Sakura turned and left leaving Kakashi to make the announcement to his group of cronies.

"Why did she call you grandpa?" Gai asked. Kakashi turned to his friends wondering how and why he consistently let Sakura do this to him.

"Because I will be one soon."

"Kakashi isn't that getting just a little ahead of yourself."

"Yeah, Shikamaru hasn't even been in the village for the last month."

"I know and Sakura really misses him. She doesn't want to go through this by herself." The guys, still slightly confused grabbed their ears as Anko and Kurenai squealed in delight.

"I can't believe it happened so quickly. Did she tell Shikamaru?"

"No, she didn't get the chance, but Ino moved in with Sakura in the meantime, I think she drug Chouji along as well."

"Well, at least she has support, when is the baby due?"

Yamato interrupted at this point still slightly confused. "Wait are you saying that Sakura is pregnant?"

"Yes, she is due in about six months so he should be here for the last month or so."

Sakura was practically skipping down the street, she had just told Shino. Unfortunately, Lee was away on a mission so she would have to wait to tell him. As she got home she could smell Chouji's cooking. That was definitely something she was going to miss when Shika got back and they moved out.

* * *

Shikamaru sneezed again. He was getting tired of all of this sneezing. He didn't feel sick and it wasn't exactly compromising the mission, but still it was getting annoying. Besides every time he sneezed he got this feeling that something big was going on in his life. Oh well, he had to pay attention, technically it was his watch.

* * *

Sakura's life had become somewhat routine, even slightly boring. That is until her most recent doctor's appointment. Ino had gone on a short mission so she was by herself, but she didn't mind. It was definitely obvious that she was pregnant now which was slightly surprising, she was still fairly early on. The doctor checked her vitals and other things and then drew some blood just to make sure everything was okay. It was when the doctor was looking at the ultrasound that Sakura got a surprise. 

"Well, Sakura like I said everything seems to be fine although you have gained more weight than is expected. I want to take a look with the ultrasound." Sakura nodded and braced herself for the initial shock of the cold gel on her stomach. "Well the baby looks good. Wait a minute."

"Is everything okay?" Sakura said the worry seeping into her voice. _This just had to happen on a day when Ino couldn't make it._

"Yes, Sakura everything is fine I just found the reason you are gaining so much weight so fast that's all." Sakura looked at the doctor confused and still slightly worried. "As I said before you are gaining wait at a faster rate then expected for someone having a baby. However, not for someone who is pregnant with twins." Sakura just stared at the doctor for two full minutes not really sure she had heard the doctor correctly.

"Did you say twins?"

"Yes, the one baby was blocking the view of the second but if you look closely you can differentiate between the two in the ultrasound. Now this doesn't change much at all but we will need to adjust some things. I want to decrease the time between your visits. Also you will have to monitor your weight and what you eat closely. Most women carrying twins look like they are two months farther along then they actually are. I recommend going shopping soon because you are going to find yourself needing maternity clothes sooner than expected also you are going to have to remember you need two of everything now. Do you have any questions?"

"No I think you covered it. Thank you." Sakura nodded to the doctor before she began to get dressed.

Still shocked from the news, Sakura made her way through the streets of the village to meet Yoshino for lunch. They have been doing this a lot lately since Shikamaru was still away. She knocked on the door lightly before entering the house.

"Sakura, I am in the kitchen, come join me." Sakura walked into the kitchen and began helping Yoshino prepare the lunch.

"How was the doctor's appointment?"

"It went well, I got some surprising news."

"Really?" Shikaku said as he walked into the room. "What would that be?"

"The doctor explained to me why I am gaining so much weight. I am having twins, so she said I should expect to look like I am two months farther along than I really am." Sakura said rather nonchalantly, but only because reality hadn't sunk in yet. Yoshino squealed and Shikaku hit the floor. Sakura immediately went into medic mode but couldn't get close enough to Shikaku because Yoshino wrapped her in a hug. After being released Sakura woke her father-in-law and the three sat down for lunch.

"Well, this is quite a surprise isn't it?" Shikaku said still trying to comprehend things.

"Yes, it is. In fact it has been a day of surprises. I found out earlier that Mimei is having puppies, so it will be a very full house soon." The two elders nodded. After the meal Sakura asked Yoshino where she had gotten the furniture from the nursery explaining that she wanted everything to match. Yoshino had offered to take her and buy her another set and Sakura agreed telling her that she was going to go shopping for maternity clothes with Ino tomorrow and invited her to come along.

Sakura walked home still slowly coming to grips with the situation. When she reached her house she found Kakashi sitting on the porch.

"Hi, come on in." Kakashi followed Sakura into the house. "Did you find out which of your dogs is going to be a father?"

"Yeah and we definitely need to tell Hana."

"Why?"

"Because it's Bull."

"Wow they are going to be some big puppies."

"Yeah. Is everything alright Sakura? You seem a little out of it."

"Sorry, just still kind of shocked about what the doctor told me today."

"What happened?" Kakashi asked now worried for Sakura and the baby's sake.

"Nothing bad, she just said that I was having twins, that's all." Crash – Kakashi hit the floor. Sakura sighed _what is it with guys hitting the floor when I mention twins_. She stood up and picked Kakashi up to sit him on the couch just as Ino and Chouji entered the front door.

"Sakura! What are you doing? You shouldn't be lifting him up. Chouji go take him from her." Ino instructed.

"Ino it isn't that big of a deal." Sakura said even though she let Chouji finish sitting him down.

"Is he alright?"

"He is fine Chouji just fainted when I told him about…"

"About what?"

"Chouji sit first please."

"Huh?"

"Please, every time I have told a guy about this today he has fainted I don't want you on the floor too." Chouji sat down.

"Okay, the doctor told me I am having twins." Crash – Chouji and Sakura turned to stare at Ino lying prone on the floor. Sakura began to laugh. Today had been so strange she just had too. Chouji was chuckling as well while he picked Ino up and sat her on the couch.

"Congratulations Sakura."

"Thanks, Chouji. Today has been a strange day. Do you two have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"No, Ino said something about you two going shopping for clothes."

"Okay, Yoshino-san is coming with us because I want the baby furniture to match. I can't believe I am having twins." Sakura finally let it sink in and a smile bloomed on her face. Chouji just sat watching her wishing Shikamaru was here to see everything that was going on. He silently promised himself that he was going to give his best friend the story as detailed as possible. He was broken out of his thoughts when Kakashi stirred on the couch.

"Huh? What happened?" Kakashi said as he opened his eyes. Suddenly his head snapped to Sakura looking for confirmation of what he had remembered. "Twins?"

"Yes, the doctor figured it out when she did the ultrasound. It is why I have been gaining more weight than usual." Sakura answered as she watched Kakashi carefully. Suddenly he grinned and hugged her.

"That's great Sakura."

"Thanks Kaka-sensei. I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?"

"I am going to pick up some more baby furniture tomorrow would you be able to help me bring it in and put it together."

"Of course, just summon Pakkun when you are ready and he can come find me."

"Thanks."

Ino had woken up a few minutes after Kakashi had left and squealed before starting to list all of the new things Sakura would need now that she was having twins. Chouji wandered out to the kitchen to cook dinner. Once the three had eaten they all settled in for the night. As the sun rose the next morning Sakura woke up with an unbelievably nauseous sensation and barely made it to the bathroom before emptying her stomach. Once the heaving stopped she sat back and jumped at the feeling of a cool wet cloth on her neck. Turning Sakura smiled weakly at Ino.

"Things were going too well weren't they?"

Ino laughed a little before answering. "Yeah probably, here drink the water and get dressed. We'll go see Tsunade-sama before going shopping I am sure she can think of something to help you." Sakura nodded and took the glass from Ino. It took them almost an hour and a half to reach the Hokage tower because Sakura had to keep stopping.

"Good morning girls. What's up?"

"I am having morning sickness, shishou. I was wondering if you could help."

"I was wondering when you were going to get that. Come here." Sakura obediently walked over to Tsunade who placed a hand on her stomach. Almost instantly Sakura felt better, and the pleasant sensation was gone almost as fast.

"TWINS!!!!" Tsunade shouted as she enveloped Sakura in a hug. Sakura smiled and hugged back. After chatting for an hour with Sakura the two decided it was time for breakfast. Sakura had a favorite little café so the two went there passing by and inviting Tenten and Hinata on the way. By the end of the breakfast Sakura was pretty sure if one more person shouted "Twins" she would send them all the way to Suna via her foot.

The four girls met up with Yoshino at the shopping district and thus began the full day of shopping. Sakura loved shopping but was getting tired very quickly, luckily her friends and mother-in-law picked up the slack. By the time they were done Sakura felt like she had two new wardrobes (not including the baby clothes that were purchased). The women had managed to carry all the clothes back to the house and once they were there Sakura summoned Pakkun.

"Hey Sakura-chan what can I do for you?"

"Can you get Kakashi and tell him that he needs to pick up the baby furniture at the store and bring it to the house for me?"

"Sure."

"Oh and Pakkun, tell Bull I said congratulations and he can come over anytime he wants." Pakkun nodded once before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Sakura went inside to help unpack but no one would hear of it so she just sat on her bed with Mimei and supervised. A few minutes later there was a puff and then a low bark. Mimei answered the bark and in walked Bull. He looked at Sakura who nodded. Bull jumped up on the bed and curled up next to Mimei. Sakura smiled and turned her head to the doorway. There stood Kakashi and all of her other male friends with the furniture for the nursery.

"Come on guys I will show you to the nursery." Sakura said getting up she led them down the hall and into a new room. Once the guys walked in, a few of them sent confused looks Sakura's way. Naruto spoke up.

"Sakura-chan, you already have furniture."

"You didn't tell them?"

"No, I thought you should." Nodding she turned around to Naruto.

"You are right Naruto but I only had furniture for one baby and since I am having twins I needed a whole other set." Cue the bear hug. Sakura finally got Naruto to let go of her and started instructing guys on where she wanted the furniture. After all the day's purchases were put away, the group hung out just reminiscing until it was time for bed.

* * *

Shikamaru was breathing heavy and cursing in his head. He can't believe they almost got caught. This recon mission almost turned disastrous but there was no way he was letting that happen. He wanted to get back to Sakura on time. There is no telling how much she changed or would change in the time he was away. He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

The next few months went by in a blur. Sakura was doing well but once she reached her third trimester she was banned from working and put on restricted everything. She couldn't walk around for more than a couple hours a day and no strenuous movement. She was going crazy. She was not going to make it these last six weeks. And on top of everything else Shikamaru was supposed to be coming home soon, which made her more anxious about everything. Luckily her friends were there for her. They would come by almost everyday and she swears that they had some sort of schedule worked out so that at least one of them were with her everyday.

* * *

Shikamaru felt like he was flying with those clouds he watched so often. He was on his way home. The group had passed into Fire Country and were now headed straight for Konoha. There should be nothing to get in their way.

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep. Shikamaru was supposed to be home tomorrow, or well today being as it's nearly one a.m. That and her back hurt. It had been bothering for the last couple of weeks or so but this was different, she couldn't quite get into a comfortable position and eventually had just given up. So she was out on her porch. She was lonely. Mimei had taken up residence at the Inuzuka's compound ever since she had the puppies so that Hana could keep an eye on her and she wasn't in the way around the house. Sighing Sakura stood up to go back inside but sat down immediately when a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. The scream was more of a surprised reaction than anything but it had Ino at her side in mere seconds. Chouji arrived soon afterwards. 

"Sakura, are you alright?" Ino almost laughed at the incredulous look Sakura sent her. "Okay, just breathe through the pain. You can do this." After about ten more seconds Sakura breathed a heavy sigh of relief and sat up fully.

"Wow, that was weird. Well, I am going to go to bed."

"Umm, Sakura? We need to go to the hospital sweetie. You are in labor."

"Nani?" As Sakura was still trying to comprehend what Ino had said Chouji and Ino were already putting operation Nara babies into effect. Within minutes they were on their way to the hospital and everyone notified of the impending birth.

* * *

Shikamaru's squad had passed through the gates of Konoha about thirty minutes ago. He wanted to go directly home but knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Sakura if he didn't report to HQ first, so he went. Finally, on his way home he stepped outside and sighed. When he opened his eyes he didn't expect to see Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Shino rush past him and towards the hospital. Processing things rather quickly he decided that the hospital would probably be the best place to find Sakura. 

Just as he turned to head in that direction Kiba and Lee arrived at his arms and literally picked him up and took off towards the hospital again. The only thing that got through to Shikamaru was the fact that Kiba said Sakura would be glad to see him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN!" Was the sound echoing through the lobby of the hospital. If anyone had not known that Nara Sakura was in labor they did now. Ino and Chouji were trying to calm Sakura down when Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade and the Naras (Yoshino and Shikaku) arrived. By the time they got to Sakura the contraction had passed.

"How are you holding up Sakura?"

"Well, I don't know about every four minutes my stomach tightens and this incredible pain shoots through my whole body. I guess I am good. I just wish Shikamaru was here."

"He is." Came Kiba's voice from behind the group surrounding Sakura. The group parted to reveal Shikamaru still clad in most of his ANBU gear. Sakura gasped and started to cry. Shikamaru just stared. He was really confused. Sakura's anguished scream broke him out of his confusion. He was beside her in an instant.

"Sakura, sweetie, are you alright? What's going on?" Everyone just kind of shook their head at him. Some genius he was.

"Son, your wife is currently in labor."

"But how?"

"What do you mean how? You were there!"

"Well, yeah I know but I mean I thought we were going to wait and all."

"We were but…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay that's it we need to get her into a birthing room. Shikamaru you can come along everyone else has to wait outside." Tsunade pushed Sakura down the hall closely followed by Shizune. Shikamaru stumbled along next to the wheelchair being dragged by Sakura who had grabbed his hand during her last contraction. Once they reached to room Tsunade picked Sakura up and put her in the bed while Shizune changed her into a gown. Shikamaru just kind of stood off to the side taking everything in and trying to make sense of it all. Logically everything made sense but emotions never followed logic.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes, Kura, I am here."

"I am sorry, you didn't know. I wasn't allowed to send you a letter it would have compromised your position. I have missed you."

"I've missed you too. And it isn't a problem I am just kind of overwhelmed by everything." Sakura smiled and he leaned down to kiss her, but never got the chance. Another contraction came and Tsunade told Sakura it was time to push. Shikamaru had taken his place at the side of the bed and encouraged her the best way he could. Finally after what seemed like an eternity a cry was heard from Shizune's arms where the newborn baby was wrapped in a blanket.

"It's a boy!" Shikamaru smiled at his wife and leaned over to kiss her again but she screamed instead.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't the contractions be done?"

"Nope. Ready Sakura you still have to push, one more and then you can rest."

"One more?"

"Did I forget to mention we were having twins?" Sakura said before she gritted her teeth and began to push again. Finally a second cry was heard as Sakura collapsed against the bed.

"Another boy. You two talk while I have a nurse clean Sakura up. Shizune and I will be back with the babies after we check them."

Still breathing heavy Sakura turned her head to look at Shikamaru. She giggled at the stunned expression on his face.

"I love you, Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru looked down at Sakura.

"I love you, too, Nara Sakura." And when he leaned down this time he finally got the kiss he waited six long months for.

* * *

"When did you find out?" 

"The day you left."

"I am so sorry."

"There is nothing you could have done. I am just glad you made it back for the birth. I was supposed to have about another month but because of the twins I went into labor early."

"I am glad I made it back too. How did you get through all this by yourself?"

Smiling Sakura told him all about the last six months. She told him as much as she could, including the fact that there will also be puppies running around the house. Shikamaru just sat there and took it all in. He didn't know what to think. Tears came to his eyes.

"Shika, what's wrong?"

"I missed it." Sakura reached up and took his hand squeezing it.

"We could always try again." Shikamaru smiled and kissed his wife again. Someone clear her throat from the doorway caught their attention. Looking up they saw Shizune and Tsunade ready to hand them two blue bundles. Shikamaru and Sakura were awed by the tiny little babies they were holding. They were their sons.

"It looks like they are identical, have fun telling them apart. And you still need to think of names."

"Well, Shikamaru what do you think we should name them?"

"You didn't have any picked out?"

"No I waited for you." Shikamaru smiled and thought about it. He had two sons, two identical twin sons.

"Naoko and Naoki." Sakura smiled and nodded. She liked the names, they meant honest, something she found appropriate. Tsunade nodded and walked out to fill out the paper work. As soon as she left the room was filled to the brim with the group that was outside. Everyone wanted to hold the boys and offer congratulations to the new parents. It felt like hours but finally everyone had started to file out of the room leaving the new family in peace. Shikamaru leaned over and kissed Sakura on the forehead just before she fell asleep.

Gently Shikamaru picked up his sons and walked them to the window to show them all of Konoha. He told them the story of how everything began.

* * *

Well, that's it. I want to thank everyone who stuck with the story and reviewed. This was my first story and I was blown away by all the attention and reviews I got. You guys made me think about writing more. Again thank you and I hope you enjoyed it. Jae. 


	22. Epilogue

I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Epilogue

Sakura busied herself in the nursery make sure that she had everything she needed. The twins were spending the weekend with their grandparents so she and Shikamaru could have some time alone. Mimei was already over at Kakashi's with the puppies and Shikamaru was getting the boys ready. She couldn't believe it had already been 8 weeks since the birth of her sons. Everything went by so fast. She couldn't wait to spend some nice, relaxing, alone time with her husband.

"Sakura, my mom and dad are here. Do you have the bags ready?"

"Yeah, I will be right down." She grabbed the bags and headed down the stairs. Handing the bags over to Shikaku she kissed her sons goodbye and waved as they walked down the path held by their grandparents. Once they were out of sight Shikamaru slid his arms around her and set his chin on the top of her head.

"Well, I don't think this house has been this quiet since we got married."

"That's true. I don't know what I am going to do with all this free time this weekend." Spinning her around in his arms he smiled down at her.

"I have some ideas." He said before leaning down and kissing her. Sakura was lost in the sensations and didn't notice that Shikamaru had pulled her into the house until she heard the door shut. Even then she didn't have time to relax because he picked her up and pinned her against the same door.

"Kura, I have missed this so much."

"Me too, Shika, I am not sure how I survived this long."

"I will make it up to you." She heard him mumble as he attacked the sensitive area of her neck.

"Make up for what?"

"Not being here."

"But I told you…"

"I don't care, I plan on showing you how much I love you and next time I will be here from beginning to end." She smiled at him before attacking his lips with hers. Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore. First, the mission had kept them apart for six months, then with the twins they were under doctor's orders not to do anything. Sakura had definitely kept him satisfied but he wanted to be inside her.

Sakura gasped when she felt his hands fumble with the waist band of her shorts then gasped again when she heard the fabric tear and felt the cool air hit her core.

"Shikamaru what are you? Ohhhhhh, kami!" Sakura had the breath knocked out of her as she felt him push himself completely into her. Reflexively her legs tightened around his waist as she refused to let him go, it had been too long since she had felt him inside of her.

"I couldn't wait." He groaned in her ear as he started to pull out.

"I am glad you didn't." She answered as she used her legs to pull him back towards her. Looking into each other's eyes they kissed and made love for the first time in months and the first time out of many that weekend.

* * *

Just a little epilogue for you guys. Thanks again. 


End file.
